Dawn of Nightmares
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Experimental crossover story between Life is Strange and Until Dawn, details inside, please give it a chance. When seven teenagers and their adult chaperone arrive at the ski lodge where, one year ago, two of their friends disappeared in mysterious circumstances, they did not expect to be drawn into a terrifying game of cat and mouse where dark secrets are revealed and more.
1. Prologue

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Prologue chapter of an idea I had for a crossover between Life is Strange and Until Dawn, technically the story of Until Dawn with Life is Strange characters but there are a few key differences so it's not a complete copy. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Also a side note, this is just a taster of this story, I won't actually be starting it in any real detail until next year at some point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or Until Dawn.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The snow swirled endlessly in the high winds on the dark mountain, already lying thick on the ground and still falling. Almost invisible against the gloom, the black clad figure standing by the old wooden building looked around carefully as they closed the door and secured it shut with a padlock. They had worked hard to begin the next step of their great plan, to claim their next two victims.

Although they were frustrated as they actually had more victims in mind, all from the group that were currently present on the mountain, but had only been able to get these two. Still they reassured themselves they would have another chance, they just had to be ready to take it and their current two victims could simply wait until then. Perhaps when their disappearance was noticed and a search effort began, they would find that chance.

For now, they left the building, making their way towards the lights in the distance, the lights of the Prescott lodge. A ski resort built on this mountain by orders of Sean Prescott, using his own wealth which bought him the mountain as well as the rights to build on it.

Of course there were many other places of interest and buildings on the mountain that had been here before that purchase, but the lodge was always the focal point of the mountain and where more of the figures intended victims were currently located.

Within the old building, shrouded in almost total darkness were two teenage girls, both eighteen.

The first was of medium height, with medium length brown hair and brown eyes, she had a slender build and brown skin and was clad in denim jeans, a white T-shirt under a pink hoodie and black sneakers. Her name was Stella Hill.

The second girl was also of medium height, with medium length black hair, showing some dyed streaks and brown eyes, she had fair skin and a slender build. She was clad in black mini shorts, a white T-shirt under a grey hoodie, a black parka jacket over that, red leggings and black sneakers. Her name was Brooke Scott.

Neither were really equipped for the cold, having been grabbed from the lodge where they had been relaxed, Stella had been grabbed first and Brooke pulled on her coat, hearing the noise and deciding to investigate. Now both girls were awake and terrified by their situation, both had been tied up and had their mouths gagged with tape.

' _Wh-what is this?'_ Stella thought, terrified. "Mmm mmm!"

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Brooke screamed. _'Oh my God, what the fuck, we...we've been kidnapped, shit, can't let this...Stella, hold on...'_

She struggled desperately, trying to free herself, to save herself and her friend.

' _Brooke, what…?'_ Stella wondered, noting her friends strenuous actions. _'Is she…?'_

Realizing the truth she just hoped they could do something, but they had to calm down, panicking wasn't going to help them.

An idea suddenly came to Stella, she called over to Brooke.

"MMMM MMM MMM!" She screamed, getting the other girl's attention.

Brooke started and managed to look over to Stella. "Mmm?"

Stella gestured as best she could with her bound hands, luckily Brooke seemed to get the message and managed to push her way along the floor until they were both right next to each other. Working together they soon freed each other's wrists and began trying to undo their other bonds.

' _Yes, it, it worked!'_ Stella thought in relief.

Brooke was relieved too. _'Thank God, we're outta here, we need to, get back to the others...'_

She was worried, whoever kidnapped them could be targeting their friends, they were part of a larger group after all. Soon however, they managed to free themselves and quickly peeled the tape off their mouths.

"Urgh, finally." Brooke muttered. "Stella, c'mon, we gotta go."

Stella nodded, getting to her feet. "Yeah, I hear you...God, how did this, who could have..."

Brooke shook her head. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out later, the others could be in danger, we need to warn them."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." She replied.

So they quickly hurried over to the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked.

"Urgh, shit, no." Stella muttered.

But Brooke wasn't deterred, carefully searching around she found something.

"Stella, over here." She called. "We can get out this way."

Stella turned and hurried over as Brooke began kicking out the rotting boards, creating an opening which they both crawled out of, escaping the building at last.

Meanwhile, a shadowy stranger stood, watching the lodge, a machete gripped in his hand which he tightened his grip on as he observing the lodge. From his position at the edge of the tree line, he could make out the silhouette of one of the occupants, and the indistinct shapes of two others, three of the seven occupants currently inside.

The eighth, the adult chaperone, was outside, currently gathering firewood before heading inside. Watching this for a while longer, the figure sheathed their machete, turned and walked away, into the dark gloom of the forest.

Standing huddled against the cold, Brooke's parka only offering minimal warmth to her, the two girls paused briefly as they stood at the edge of the snow dusted clearing the building they had been held captive in was within.

Before them was a snow buried path, with only footprints to show where somehow, presumably their kidnapper, had travelled. They could see the lights of the Prescott lodge in the distance and knew they had to hurry back.

"C'mon, that creep that kidnapped us could already be back there." Brooke said. "The others could be in danger."

Stella nodded. "I know, Mr. Jefferson is there, but, we were taken, despite him being there...We can't take chances."

Brooke nodded and they prepared themselves to begin walking. But then, suddenly they heard a terrifying screech.

"Stella…?" Brooke whispered

The girl just shook her head. "Brooke…?"

Brooke bit her lip, terrified; the screech sounded again and, in blind panic, they turned and ran as fast as they could, no easy task due to the snow. Running in a blind panic they made it to an old bridge, crossing the bridge Stella fell. Crying out Brooke turned to help her friend up, unaware that, at that moment, her phone fell from her pocket, falling under the floorboards of the bridge.

They continued onwards, both wanting to find safety but ending up trapped as they reached a dead end, a cliff.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Brooke gasped.

Stella let out choked gasps as she and Brooke clung to each other moving backwards until they couldn't go any further due to the edge of the cliff.

"No..."

They could hear the screeching getting closer.

"No, shit, no, get back!" Brooke cried out. "Fuck, no...ARGH!"

She cried out as they suddenly lost their footing and fell. They now were stuck, Brooke hanging onto a branch protruding from the ledge, holding Stella's hand with her other hand.

A burst of flame suddenly lit up the night above them. Brooke looked up in horror as a strange masked figure appeared above them and, after a brief pause, reached out towards them. Brooke grit her teeth, she could feel Stella's hand slipping through her own, she couldn't abandon her and, seeing this figure wasn't helping.

It only terrorized her more and, unable to hold on anymore, she let go. The last thing she knew was the pain of slamming against the ground several times, Stella falling along with her, doing exactly the same. Then she struck a particular rock and life was wiped from her body.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 1 of my Life is Strange/Until Dawn crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Protocol115: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here we go :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, here we go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes indeed, well, time to begin :)**

Now onto the story. As a note, for the first few chapters, as each character is properly introduced, at the point where said scene happens in the game, where there is a freeze-frame and the character's name, a brief description and three defining personality traits are shown, I will be adding those moments in, so please, bear with me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Seated in her seat on the bus, the young woman looked out of the window as it drove on, watching the snow that fell, so much of it already blanketing the ground, the trees of the forest that the road cut through, making its way towards her destination, the Prescott Mountain. The young woman was eighteen years of age and a little below medium height with chin length brown hair blue eyes and pale skin. She had notable freckles and a skinny build. Her name was Max Caulfield, and, although she had headphones, connected to an iPod plugged into her ears, she wasn't actually listening to the music.

' _Can't believe I'm coming back here...after last year?'_ She reflected.

Max had been at the Prescott Lodge last year, when Stella and Brooke had disappeared.

She shook her head. _'They never found them, even now, a year later, they've never been found and, and yet, still we're going there...'_

Max couldn't help but wonder how she had been lucky enough to once again win the competition at her school, Blackwell, to win a trip to the Prescott Lodge. Having won the contest, along with five others, she was now heading there, hoping to meet up with the others. She knew the others and knew one of them was her best friend, Chloe, despite Chloe not being a Blackwell student. She was coming as a guest of one of the other winners; so in all there was seven guests, along with their teacher chaperone.

Realizing where she was, Max quickly got out of her seat and approached the driver.

"This is my stop here."  
The driver nodded and stopped and Max disembarked from the bus. With a sigh, she looked around as the snow gently swirled around her. She was glad she had chosen to dress warmly. She had chosen a pair of warm camel trousers, a pinkish sweater underneath a black winter jacket along with brown calf-high boots.

As the bus drove off, Max did not notice a black-clad figure who was wielding a machete, who stood on the other side of the road, watching her for a moment before turning and walking away. With the bus having driven away, Max prepared to make her way up to the cable car station, which would take her up the mountain, closer to the lodge. She knew that the others would be arriving, or were already here.

She approached the gate and, after a pause, opened it and closed it behind her, looking up at the path ahead.

XXXXX

Max Caulfield  
Has unsaid feelings for Warren  
Quiet, Resourceful, Kind.

XXXXX

As she began to take a step forwards, she heard a distinctive noise. It sounded like a twig snapping and she could swear that she heard heavy breathing.

"Hello?" she called out, looking around, worried. "Someone there?"

No response. The noises then stopped. Shaking her head and suddenly feeling paranoid, Max began to walk up the path, her boots crunching through the snow. It didn't take her long to reach the gate. She reached out a hand to open it, but stopped.

'Huh? What's this?' she wondered, spotting a note attached to the gate.

She picked it up and read it. "The gate is busted. Climb over. Warren."

She sighed and shook her head. "Since when? I thought it...ugh, never mind."

Looking around, she finally spotted a possible section of wall to her left that she could scale. She walked over and immediately began climbing, going as quickly as she could. She stopped for a moment, looking up and judging the distance. Taking the risk, she jumped up, grabbing the top edge of the wall. She pulled herself up with a grunt and once on top, deftly leapt down, bending her knees to absorb the impact. She straightened up, smiling once she was on the other side, and resumed her walk.

She glanced around again, sure that she had heard something again. She had a strange feeling that something or someone was watching her. She brushed the feeling off, however, stopping when she saw something else. Smiling, she squatted down, gently lifting up a small pile of nuts and holding out her hand with the nuts in them.

"Hey, cute little squirrel." she said, quietly. "C'mon, it's alright."

She stayed as still as possible until the squirrel came up and took the nuts from her hand before scampering off.

Straightening up, Max laughed softly. "Cutie."

Still smiling, she made her way up to the lower cable car station, looking for any sign of the others. The only other person that she knew for certain would be around here was most likely Warren. She looked around, however, and didn't see anybody.

"Warren? You here?" she called out to no reply.

She paused and spotted Warren's bag. "Your bag is here, so where are you?" She looked around, but he wasn't around.

She jokingly called out, "You're not IN the bag, are you?"

It was then that she spotted something else. Warren's bag had its front pouch unzipped, his phone was slightly hanging out, and the screen had just lit up, vibrating.

"What do we have here?" she wondered aloud, pondering briefly on her options at the moment.

In the end, her nosiness got the best of her and she pulled the phone out of it's pouch.

"Ah-hah, what have we here...Oh?" She muttered, noting the text was from Warren's sister, Emma.

Hey nosy."

She yelped, spinning around. Standing there was a tall lankly built young man of almost seventeen with short messy brown hair brown eyes and fair skin. He was dressed in dark gray jeans, a beige sweater with a blue parka coat over it and black baskets. It was Warren.

XXXXX

Warren Graham  
Has a crush on Max  
Genius, Protective, Compassionate.

XXXXX

Warren gestured to the phone in Max's hand.

"Um, my phone?" He pointed out. "What are you thinking…?"

Max shook her head. "I...I'm sorry, I just, it was ringing and, and..."

Warren sighed. "Yeah, well, I can take it from here."

Max handed the phone over, feeling guilty for breaking Warren's trust like that. Nevertheless, Warren recovered well and soon was smiling again as he put his phone away and pulled his backpack back on.

"Alright, let's get going huh?"

Nodding, feeling relieved, Max followed Warren as they reached the door to the cable car station and entered the building itself.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 2 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; cool, well, we can only wait and see, you might actually be surprised :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Entering the cable car station, Max and Warren approached the railing by the edge of the platform.

"Huh, the cable car's still so far..." Max muttered. "Guess we gotta wait."

Warren nodded. "Yeah, I guess..."

An awkward silence fell between them, the two of them both acutely aware of each other, standing so close to each other. Max couldn't help but still feel guilty about the phone incident. But Warren didn't seem to think anymore about it as he turned around and smiled lightly.

"Well, let's pass some time and look around, huh?" He suggested.

"Sure." Max replied.

As a result they split up and began to look around, it was a typical cable car station, with cable car controls in an office, set on automatic, as well as various posters and such on the wall. As they looked around, Warren spotted something on a notice board, it looked like some sort of old wanted poster, it was ripped so the picture was gone but the details were still legible.

"Whoa, what's this?" He wondered aloud.

Max approached. "What is it?"

Warren bit his lip. "Oh, it's some kinda wanted poster, look."

Max moved closer, observing the poster. Unfortunately, due to the exact position of the notice board, it was a tight fit and, when Max moved for a closer look she accidentally nudged a nearby shelf. Warren heard it and looked up in time to see one of the shelves partially collapse, forming a slope which led to a lot of heavy looking objects sliding down, towards Max.

Warren reacted at once.

"Max, look out!" He cried as he quickly grabbed her.

Before Max could react, Warren pulled her back, just in time as the objects fell, Max gasped. If Warren hadn't reacted in time, she knew she would have been hit and possibly injured by those objects.

"Whoa, shit..." Max whispered. "That was, thanks Warren."

Warren just breathed a sigh of relief. "I...no trouble."

They both became rather aware that Warren was still holding Max, from how he had pulled her away. He quickly let go and Max quickly straightened up.

"I, um..."

Warren shook his head. "I, sorry."

They both blushed but quickly recovered when they heard the cable car arrive.

"Um, let's go." Max said at last.

Warren just nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Still feeling awkward they entered the cable car, sitting down and waiting as the cable car began to move, heading up the mountain.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Max spoke up. "Warren, look, about that thing with your phone; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Warren smiled lightly. "It's cool Max; don't worry about it. You can never know what's gonna happen you know and everything that happens, no matter how small, can change things, depending on your decisions."

"I think I've heard of that, Butterfly Effect, right?" Max replied with a grin.

Warren nodded. "Yup...Who knows, me saving you back there could have changed something."

Max relaxed again, reflecting that Warren could be right about that.

* * *

Meanwhile, waiting by the upper cable car station, watching the snow that billowed through the night, was Rachel Amber. She was a girl of medium height with long blonde hair hazel eyes and fair skin, she had a slender build and was quite beautiful. She was clad in black jeans, a black top, over which she wore a red woodcutter shirt and over that a black duffle coat and brown calf-high boots. She also wore a blue feather earring and was casually passing time, checking her phone.

XXXXX

Rachel Amber  
In a relationship with Chloe  
Charismatic, Artistic, Adaptable.

XXXXX

As she sat she heard the cable car arriving and stood up, smiling as she muttered to herself, "Ah, excellent, more people. Time to play meet and greet."

She began walking towards the doors when suddenly, she heard a loud thump from them, making her gasp and leap back. It was then that she saw Warren and Max, leaning against the glass.

"Hey, Rachel!"

She raised an eyebrow at their antics. "Um, are you guys having a really weird stroke or something?"

Max was the one who replied. "We're stuck in the here, the door won't open. Can you help us?"

Rachel smiled softly and reached out to press the button on the door controls, opening the doors and allowing them both to stumble out.

"You guys..." she muttered.

Warren shook his head and began remarking playfully, "Oh thank God, any longer in there and I was afraid I was gonna have to chew my own leg off."

Max rolled her eyes. "Gross, Warren."

He just laughed, as did Rachel.

There was a brief pause, during which Warren noticed Rachel holding a letter of sorts. His curiosity got the better of him and with a playful sound effect, he swiped the letter from her hand.

"Hey, Warren!" she cried out.

He just grinned as he read the note, stepping back out of her reach. "Well, what have we here? Oh my."

Max shook her head. "Warren, come on."

"Whoa...What have we here?" Warren remarked. "You sure Chloe's the kinda girl who'd accept love letters, no matter how...racy they are?"

Rachel crossed her arms and shook her head before replying, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well, yeah, okay, sorry." Warren replied.

Rachel sighed. "My letter?"

Warren shrugged casually and handed it back before turning to Max (who had moved over to the railing by the cliff edge), smiling widely.

"Max?" Warren queried.

She stared up and quickly thought up an excuse. "Oh, I was just admiring the view. You know, we never really stop and take it all in like this. I wish I could...take a picture and..."

Warren nodded in agreement as Max turned away from the ledge, nodding to Rachel as she came level with her.

"I thought we came here for vacation...to get away from things like cameras and that Max?" She joked.

Max laughed too, as did Warren who turned away, shaking his head.

Finally, Warren turned to the girls. "We should really get going before we freeze out here."

Rachel shook her head. "You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna wait here for a while, see if I catch any of the others."

"Waiting for Chloe?" Warren teased, good-naturedly.

"What?" Rachel gasped, before recovering and shaking her head. "Oh, you know, whoever."

Warren laughed and together, he and Max continued onwards up the path.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, there will be some, mostly dialogue changes to be honest.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Walking up the path that would lead them up to the lodge, having passed the main gate, were two figures, a male and a female. The male was a tall dark skinned muscular young man with brown eyes and black buzz-cut hair, his name was Drew North. The female was of above medium height with short cut blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin and a slender build, her name was Victoria Chase. Drew was carrying a lot of bags while Victoria walked by his side, shaking her head.

"Honestly, they couldn't have built the lodge right where the ski lift ends?" she said.

XXXXX

Name: Victoria Chase  
Girlfriend of Drew  
Entitled, Insecure, Passionate.

XXXXX

Drew rolled his eyes as he turned to his girlfriend. "I don't think it would have been as romantic, you know."

XXXXX

Name: Drew North  
Victoria's Boyfriend.  
Passionate, Physical, Protective.

XXXXX

Stifling a laugh at his quip, she gestured around. "And where's the bellboy when you need one?"

Drew laughed a little at this and they continued to walk, heading towards a covered wooden bridge that would take them across to the next part of the path.

Victoria sighed and shook her head. "I'm getting chills..."

Drew raised an eyebrow at that, since they had both dressed up reasonably well for the weather. He was in beige trousers, a black sweater with a black coat over it and black baskets.

Victoria was wearing a black mid-thigh length skirt with a red sweater and a duffle coat of the same colour over that she wore black wool tights and brown calf-high boots. She had black nail polish on, along with a few rings adorning her fingers.

"We're nearly there." he said, trying to sound reassuring.

Victoria looked at him strangely before her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, I mean...it's been so long since we were last here, and after what happened last time…"

Drew realized now what she meant and nodded. "Ah, yeah. I see... Well, hopefully we'll find some closure this time around."

Victoria smiled lightly, hoping that he was right.

They had just reached the end of the bridge when suddenly, a figure leapt out and yelled at them.

"BOO-YAH!"

Drew nearly dropped the bags, half-crouching defensively. Victoria leapt back, screaming. The figure began to laugh and they finally saw who it was. It was a familiar young woman, tall with a skinny lanky build, chin length dyed blue hair and blue eyes. She had pale skin, which stood out more due to her all black outfit, black jeans, black T-shirt with white skull print on it, a black sweater over it and a black parka over that. She also wore black combat boots and a black beanie. Her name was Chloe Price.

XXXXX

Chloe Price  
Rachel's Girlfriend  
Outspoken, Impulsive, Daredevil

XXXXX

"You guys..." she said, still laughing. "You should see your faces."

Victoria was not impressed. "Chloe Price!"

Shaking his head, Drew groaned. "Chloe, I almost clocked you right there."

"C'mon guys, lighten up, we're in a spooky mountain forest, middle of the night, snow everywhere." Chloe explained. "I'm just trying to get into the spirit of things."

Victoria let out an exasperated sigh. "Spirit of things? Really? What are you even doing here?"

Chloe groaned. "Oh give me a break."

"You're not a Blackwell student anymore." Victoria snapped, acting as if she was rubbing it in. "You couldn't have even entered the contest.

Drew surprisingly was the one who answered. "Um, we were allowed to bring guests, Victoria, remember?"

Victoria shrugged. "Yeah, so; it's not like she..."

"I'm here as Rachel's guest; so...if you're quite done." Chloe remarked with a smirk. "I've gotta go find her, excuse me."

So after casually strolling past them, waving to them, Chloe walked back down the trail. Drew prepared to continue up the trail to the lodge. Victoria glanced back for a moment and bit her lip.

"Ugh, should've guessed she'd..." She reflected. "Huh, crap."

Drew turned to her. "What?"

Victoria bit her lip. "Um, say, could you take these the rest of the way?"

"The bags?"

"Yeah just, all the bags. I gotta go back, I forgot something, it's important..." Victoria explained. "Drew, just, please..."

Drew sighed but nodded. "Alright, fine, I'll do it...But you owe me."

"Oh, I think I can repay you easily." She teased with a laugh.

Shaking his head Drew turned and began walking up the path as Victoria hurried back.

The small wooden platform jutting out from the trail that formed the observation deck was occupied by just one person. That figure was a girl of medium height with long blonde hair, tied up in a bun, blue eyes, fair skin and a slender build. She dressed up warm in a blue knee length skirt with a light blue sweater, a black jacket, grey wool tights and black small boots. Her name was Kate Marsh.

"Oh..." She muttered.

XXXXX

Kate Marsh  
Max's best friend.  
Compassionate, Caregiver, Emotional

XXXXX

She straightened up a little. Kate was busy checking out the scenery through the tourist binoculars set up on the deck. Usually, people had to pay to use things like this, but this one was free. She resumed her observations through the binoculars when she spotted something.

"Whoa!" she cried. 'What is that?'

She was surprised, since she had just spotted Victoria through the binoculars, talking to Chloe of all people. What caught her attention was the moment she saw something change hands, something that made her feel suspicious.

' _What are they doing, that's not...why…?'_

"Ah Kate, you made it."

Kate jumped, startled; turning to see the speaker. Approaching was an older man, tall, with dark brown hair with a trendy goatee and moustache dark brown eyes, fair skin and a toned build. He wore black trousers; a white shirt; Black socks and boots and a grey trench coat. He was a teacher at Blackwell and their chaperone on the trip, Mark Jefferson.

XXXXX

Mark Jefferson  
Teacher and Chaperone  
Enigmatic, Responsible, Trustworthy.

XXXXX

She did best to compose herself.

"Oh, hello Mr. Jefferson." She said, polite as ever.

He raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay, what were you looking at there?"

Kate froze; eyes wide, feeling conflicted. _'They were clearly up to something...but, if I do let Mr. Jefferson see, they'll get into trouble and...But if I lie...'_

Making up her mind she simply reacted.

"N-nothing really; I just, think it's broken."

"Broken, you've been looking through it for some time?" He commented.

"I was trying to get it to focus." She explained. "It, didn't work, it's not worth the strain really; I'm getting a headache just looking through it."

Mr. Jefferson nodded, seeming to accept this and so they headed up to the lodge, the others beginning to catch up.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she continued to wait by the upper cable car station. After absently sitting, twiddling her thumbs for a moment, she decided to pass the time with her book. She picked it up and began to read. She hadn't read more than half a page when a snowball suddenly impacted on the wall next to her. She let out a startled yelp.

"You did not just do that." she remarked.

Chloe laughed and put on a mock southern accent. "Surrender and come out with your hands where I can see them. We got you surrounded."

She bent down to form a snowball and Rachel, thinking quickly, grabbed an already prepared snowball from the nearby railing. She made her way towards the steps leading down to the small clearing.

"Oh, but what am I, a supple young rebel girl to do...other than surrender to the lovely military commander come to take me into custody?" she replied in a similar accent.

Chloe smirked and stepped forwards. She took her chance to throw the snowball, hitting her and making her yell out, startled.

"Gotcha!" she cried, darting for cover at a nearby picnic table.

Chloe shook her head, throwing the snowball she held. "Nice try!"

Rachel just laughed and ducked just in time to dodge it. They both took cover, grabbing fresh snowballs.

Chloe laughed and called out, teasingly, "Where are you hiding, c'mon, don't leave me hanging here?"

Rachel grinned. "You're mine, Chloe!"

She leapt out and threw her snowball, striking Chloe again. Laughing, she moved, dodging again and getting another snowball. Chloe was hiding behind a tree. Nearby was a bird. She paused for a moment. She knew that if she threw a snowball at the bird, it would startle Chloe out of her hiding place.

'But then I won't have a snowball to use on him. Plus, the poor bird, it doesn't deserve that.' she reflected.

So she abstained, allowing the bird to fly away, and when Chloe leapt out, she dodged the snowball that she threw and threw her own, striking her again.

"I'm gonna get you."

Rachel shook her head, trying to form another snowball, but then she was tackled and fell on her back with Chloe kneeling above her, grinning.

"You're done!" She called out with a laugh. "Gotcha!"

Laughing in response, Rachel replied, "Wow! So, did I go down?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I think you did well enough, Miss Rachel, the snowball queen."

"Okay, that sounds vaguely dirty." she commented.

They both laughed and then, after a slightly longer pause, they kissed deeply.

As they parted, Rachel gasped. "Whoa, save some for later, jeez."

Chloe just grinned. "Endless reserves."

She nodded before replying, "We should probably get going, the others are waiting. Or we could just stay out here."

"I would gladly stay out here, provided I was making out with you the whole time." Chloe said, calmly, as she helped her up.

"Just making out?" Rachel queried.

Chloe shrugged and replied jokingly, "Quote, unquote."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel added, "We'd probably die somewhere between those quotes."

Together, they proceeded onwards, finally heading up to the lodge to join the others.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Very true, very true :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Warren and Max both grinned as they reached the exterior of the lodge and found Drew, Kate and Mr. Jefferson waiting for them.

"Ah excellent, you're here." Jefferson greeted them with a smile. "So, we're just waiting on three others then?"

Warren nodded. "Yeah, Rachel and…?"

"Chloe and Victoria." Drew finished for him.

Observing everyone, particularly Kate and Max who were trying to warm themselves up, Mr. Jefferson seemed to make up his mind.

"Well, they'll catch us up soon, let's get inside, we could all do with warming up."

They all agreed and began making their way up to the lodge, as they did so, Kate fell in line next to Warren.

"So, Warren, have you spoken to Max yet, about...?" She asked.

Warren tensed; which told Kate all she needed to know. She knew all too well about Warren's crush on Max, as well as the fact Max felt the same way.

' _They need a little push, but they can't be forced, they have to come together on their own.'_ She noted to herself as she spoke. "Really, Warren. Try to do so, on this trip."

Warren blushed but nodded; Kate couldn't help herself, she shook her head, laughing lightly. Finally, as Drew stopped and set the bags he was carrying down, leaning against a nearby railing, Kate walked over to where Max waited, the two of them beginning to talk casually. Warren meanwhile headed right up to the front door where Mr. Jefferson was trying to unlock the door.

Warren noticed the way he was acting and was concerned.

"Something wrong?"

Turning Mr. Jefferson sighed. "I'm afraid the lock is iced, and I don't know if there's another way in."

Warren bit his lip. "Surely there's a window or something; I mean, I know it's not..."

"We're pretty desperate right now, I'm sure it won't Matter, let's see." Mr. Jefferson agreed.

So, together they began to search, until finally they came to an unlocked window around the side of the lodge.

"Here we go, let's just, move this and we can get there." Mr. Jefferson commented.

They worked together, moving a nearby cabinet; Warren climbed up onto it, got the window open and climbed in, before tumbling over.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He called out, getting up.

Mr. Jefferson was now standing on top of the cabinet, looking in the window. "Well, at least one of us is in..."

His words were cut short when, with a loud pop, the light bulb smashed, plunging the room into darkness. Warren looked around, startled, Mr. Jefferson was surprised, too.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Warren looked up to Mr. Jefferson. "Uh, did I do that?"

"I don't...I don't think so." Mr. Jefferson replied, before he pulled out and threw a lighter to Warren. "Here, use this."

Warren caught it and ignited it, providing him with at least some light to see by. Looking at the lighter, Mr. Jefferson's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Hmm, wait a minute Warren, I have an idea." he said.

"Yeah?" Warren replied. "Well, what is it?"

Mr. Jefferson began explaining. "Okay. So I am pretty sure that there's some deodorant in one of the bathrooms upstairs. You could use that with the lighter..."

"I don't...I don't follow." Warren replied, shaking his head. "How's a stick of deodorant gonna help?"

Mr. Jefferson looked amused as he replied, "Spray on, it's a can."

Realization dawned on Warren. "Oh yeah, now I get it."

"I thought you would, being a scientist and all." Mr. Jefferson remarked, glancing back to the front of the lodge. "Alright, I better go make sure everyone else is alright, so, I can trust you with this?"

Warren sighed but shrugged. "Yeah, I-I got it."

Mr. Jefferson then got down from the cabinet, out of sight, leaving Warren to wander the dark alone.

Warren began making his way through the lodge, looking around. Some things stood out, catching his eye. Namely, a newspaper fragment about an arrested convict with a grudge against Mr. Jefferson's parents. He couldn't deny that worried him, especially in light of recent findings, such as the wanted poster and missing fire axe he spotted outside. This was despite Mr. Jefferson's assurances.

'Well, what do we have here, huh?' he thought to himself, but stopped.

He continued onwards, still unable to keep those thoughts from his mind.

Anxiously, he continued onwards, opening the door and entering the main part of the house. In the main hall, he continued to look around.

With that, Warren resumed his journey through the house. It was clear that the power was gone in the whole place, not just the garage. His journey through the house, interrupted by him looking around, this led him to some strange things, such as a rather unsettling answering machine message.

He listened as a voice that sounded somewhat familiar spoke.

"You don't know what you're doing. That old guy was right, we shouldn't have built the lodge on this mountain." It said. "You might ignore it, but I've seen proof and I won't...just know, everyone that dies on that mountain now. Their blood is on your hands."

What disturbed Warren the most was it sounded like the message was being aimed a Sean Prescott of all people.

Quickly recovering, he made his way to the bathroom. He immediately went to and opened the cabinet beneath the sink and saw the deodorant can in front of him. Smiling, he went to take it, but just as his hand closed around it, a furry, sharp-toothed creature leapt from the cabinet with a roar and ran from the room.

"AHHH, SON OF A-!" Warren cried out in shock and alarm as he fell to the ground.

Recovering, he stood, staring out the door. "What the fuck?!"

He blinked and then looked down. He still had the can. "Ah, perfect."

He picked up the lighter and lit it again and made his way back to the front door.

Waiting outside, the girls did their best to stay warm against the cold.

All the same, Kate couldn't help but complain, "We're freezing out here!"

It was then that they spotted Warren through the glass as he got to work, using the deodorant and lighter to burn the ice off of the lock. He put the items aside and opened the door. The handle was still hot, making him wince, but he recovered well and gave a mock bow.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." he joked, making the girls roll their eyes.

Suddenly, at that moment, the creature from the bathroom darted out through the door, startling Warren and the girls, Warren more so.

"EEEK!" he cried out, not in a very manly way. "Jeez!"

Max and Kate laughed at that while Warren shook his head, trying to recover.

"Crap, that thing freaked me out." he muttered.

"What was it? Are you okay?" Kate asked, concerned.

Shrugging, Warren shook his head. "It was like a bear or a tiger or something."

"Aw..." Max replied in a cutesy tone. "It was just a cute little baby wolverine."

"Baby?" Warren shot back, incredulously.

Mr. Jefferson had, by this point, reached the top of the stairs with Drew just behind him.

"Alright let's just get inside everyone." he teased.

Warren nodded and the six of them finally entered the lodge.

Entering the darkened lodge, the group all looked around carefully.

Kate shivered and blew on her hands. "Oh my gosh, it's SO GOOD to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here."

"I'll get a fire going." Mr. Jefferson offered, happily.

He knelt down by the fireplace and began setting up the fire. Meanwhile, Max moved over to the stairs leading to the upper floor, sitting down on them, and let out a relaxed sigh.

Drew looked around at the lodge. "This place barely looks any different." he noted.

"Nobody's been up here." Mr. Jefferson replied with a shrug.

Kate turned at that, a little surprised. "Even with all of the police coming in and out?"

Mr. Jefferson nodded and Warren clarified. "Not a lot of action up here lately."

Mr. Jefferson nodded in agreement. "No."

Warren and Kate walked over to join Max, although they simply remained standing by the stairs.

Warren checked his watch and couldn't help but notice how long it had taken for all of this. It was now 22:28. He couldn't help but note that most of that time was spent by him searching the lodge while preparing to open the door. Nevertheless, they were all inside now, just waiting for the others to arrive.

Drew remained by the fireplace while Mr. Jefferson continued to work on setting up and lighting the fire. It was at that moment that Chloe and Rachel entered the lodge.

Chloe grinned as she called out, "What's up, everyone?!"

Rachel had an equal grin as she also greeted everyone. "Heeey!"

Mr. Jefferson greeted them enthusiastically, as did the others. Chloe and Rachel sat down on the sofa and immediately began making out as Victoria then walked in.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you liked that part, BTW, feel free if you like, to make any guesses as to who left the answerphone message :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; oh yeah, not much longer now. ****BTW, feel free if you like, to make any guesses as to who left the answerphone message :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Upon entering the room, spotting Chloe and Rachel making out; Victoria glared.

"Oh please." She muttered; before talking clearly. "You look like you're trying to swallow her face; Rachel, control yourself and have some consideration for others."

Rachel broke away from Chloe and stood up, smirking, eyebrow raised. Chloe couldn't but grin, leaning back on the sofa. Normally she'd snap or lose her temper, but she could see what was about to happen and didn't want to miss or ruin the show.

"Excuse me, consideration for others, like _you'd_ know anything about that Victoria." Rachel snarked. "Now if you don't, you're interrupting..."

Scoffing and even turning to Drew; who had started to approach, Victoria cut across Rachel. "Oh I know exactly what I was interrupting; she was so obvious wasn't she, you're in company, try keeping your clothes _on._ "

Drew paused for a moment, unsure exactly how to react. He couldn't deny Victoria was being bitchy, but Chloe and Rachel's make-out session was rather heated and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one getting slightly uncomfortable.

He decided to point that out. "Rachel, you guys were getting a bit carried away."

Rachel gave him a look that surprised him, she didn't seem angry, or snarky, if anything she looked disappointed.

"Drew, enough." She said firmly. "This is between me and Victoria."

"Aw, what's the matter, thought you'd be capable of taking on two at once?" Victoria taunted; the implication clear.

But Rachel didn't rise to it.

She merely shrugged and turned away slightly, noting Chloe's amused expression as she watched.

' _Typical.'_ She thought. "I'm sorry Victoria, but you can't go around seeing everyone as being the same as you."

Victoria flared up at once. "Bitch, I work hard at everything I do; I don't need to spread my legs to get good grades, unlike some."

"That's the best you can come up with?" Rachel queried with a laugh.

"You think you're so perfect, but look at you, bringing...that, with you" Victoria spat, gesturing towards Chloe with disgust." Tell me, did you sleep with the organizers of the contest to make sure you'd get to win too?"

Drew shook his head, this was getting out of hand. Before he could comment however, Rachel snarked back and that was what pushed him to his decision on who to try and stop.

"You keep bringing things like that up, it's like your obsessed with sex." She said. "Which makes me curious, are you and Drew exclusive, or do you have the rest of th team lined up for weekends."

Victoria went red with anger but Drew got in first.

"Hey, Rachel, enough!" He snapped. "This has gone too far!"

Rachel shrugged. "Well, tell that to your girlfriend, the one who started it all."

"Oh I'll start something alright." Victoria snarled, getting right in Rachel's face.

Chloe straightened up, about to intervene, but it became unnecessary.

"Alright, ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned to Mr. Jefferson who stood, glaring.

He shook his head.

"I expected better from all of you." He said seriously. "But it looks like you can't go five minutes without being at each others throats, over the most...petty of reasons."

The group remained hushed, especially as it was obvious he was right.

Finally he sighed. "Alright, I think we need a time out. Chloe, Rachel, why don't you go up to the guest cabin you were asking about?"

Standing up, now the show was over, Chloe held out her hand. "Sounds cool, Rachel?"

"Yeah, sure..." She replied; turning and smiling.

Taking Chloe's hand they began to leave. Turning to Victoria, with Drew now at her side, Mr. Jefferson continued.

"Now, Drew, if you would be so kind, take Victoria for a little walk. Give her time to cool down."

Victoria shook her head. "Mr. Jefferson, that's hardly necessary, I."

He cut her off. "I say it is; now..."

Seeing any further arguing would be pointless, Victoria let Drew lead her away, back out the lodge. Finally, with peace restored, Mr. Jefferson turned back to the fireplace. As Kate and Warren went to sit on the sofa, Max stood up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a bath." She said quickly.

With that she began hurrying up the stairs.

* * *

Exiting the lodge into the frigid night, Chloe and Rachel paused for a moment on the wooden veranda.

"Well, that turned out nicely." Rachel commented sarcastically.

Chloe smirked. "Yeah, well...loved the cat fight by the way."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I could see that."

They both started when the door opened. Mr. Jefferson exited the lodge at that.

"Ah good, there you are." He said. "Here, you're gonna need this."

With that he handed them a key, likely the key to the cabin.

"Now listen, I'm placing a good deal of trust in the both of you here." He told them. "So, try to stay out of trouble alright." He explained.

They both agreed and, after advising them about firing up the generator to see where they were going, he headed back inside. Chloe grinned at Rachel, they were both ready to go; they knew where they were going, having asked and gotten directions before the trip even started and the signposts didn't hurt either.

"Let's get this show on the road." Chloe stated.

Laughing Rachel nodded and they began to make their way onwards. Aside from exchanging some witty banter, their trip was mostly uneventful at first, although unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure was also nearby, having spotted them when Chloe fired up the generator. However things would soon change.

They had been walking on, casually chatting, looking forward to reaching the cabin, both of them ready for a little 'fun'. It was then two things happened in quick succession which caused them concern. The first was a scream they could hear in the distance, which disturbed both of them. The second was finding a tree blocking their path

"Ah damn." Chloe muttered. "I don't think we can get up to the cabin with the path blocked like this-"

Rachel shook her head vehemently at that. "Oh no way am I going back to the lodge a.k.a. wax museum to drink hot chocolate with Victoria."

As she spoke she began to walk the other way, along a separate for in the path. "You know what? Fuck it. We're adventurous. We will find another way around."

By this time Chloe had joined her, they had entered what appeared to be an abandoned mineshaft entrance, with a wooden waist high barrier blocking the way forwards. Rachel leaned on it, only for the rotting timbers to break and for her to fall, screaming.

"Rachel!" Chloe cried out. "Fuck!, Hey, Rachel!"

She darted to the edge to find her standing up, breathing heavily but apparently unharmed.

"Yep!" She called out, turning around. "Hey, I'm okay!"

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Holy crap, you scared the heck out of me."

Brushing herself off Rachel shot back. "How do you think I felt!"

"Er, you didn't hit your head or anything?" She questioned, still worried.

With an impish grin Rachel replied. "As far as I can tell, I still have all seven of my limbs."

"Yeah..." Chloe replied with a small laugh at her sexual reference. "Can you get out?"

She looked behind her and bit her lip. "Uhhh, I don't know. I can hardly see anything down here!"

Chloe pondered for the smallest of moments, on her course of action.

For Chloe, it was a no-brainer.

"Alright, comin' after ya, just stay put!"

With that she jumped down; unaware of the dark clad figure with goggles and a scarf covering his face standing behind her, the same one who had been watching her through the window of the generator shed. Landing on the ground Chloe joined Rachel who smiled, impressed with her immediate action.

"Hey there, wanna help me move this cart thing?" She asked playfully, gesturing to the mine cart blocking the path.

"Alright." Chloe said and began pushing. "Help me move it, help me move it."

Rachel agreed and together they were able to push the cart, although it was still an effort.

"When I imagined us grunting together..." Chloe quipped. "This is not what I pictured."

Rachel laughed at that and soon they were able to get around the cart and continue their walk through the mine. However it was then they heard a rumble and another mine cart came around the corner, barreling towards them. They both cried out but Chloe was able to catch the cart and stop it.

"Holy crap!" Rachel screamed. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Wincing, Chloe nodded. "Ah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

They glanced back at the mine carts and hurried onwards.

"Woah nellie, this place is givin' me the willies. And not the good kind of willies." Rachel remarked.

Smiling Chloe replied. "Can I offer you a little comfort and reassurance?"

Rachel just laughed and said. "Save it for the cabin, babe."

They walked onwards.

Chloe happened to spot something to the right of them, on a dead end path, she went to examine it, with Rachel following, wondering what had piqued her girlfriend's curiosity.

"Huh...stogie." She revealed as she picked up the cigar stub that had been sitting on an oil drum.

Rachel arched an eyebrow, confused. "Weird place to hang out and smoke cigars."

Chloe also noticed something else. "It's recent, wonder who was up here..."

Se trailed off as she put it down, for his flashlight had suddenly illuminated a strange symbol on the wall.

"Whoa, this place is like...historical." She gasped upon seeing it.

Rachel too couldn't help but be amazed. "Holy, that's, that's Native American, I'm sure of it.."

Chloe nodded.

Rachel shrugged and they quickly returned to the path and continued making their way through the mine. Their trip was uneventful, save for a plank of wood nearly falling on top of them, and the discovery of a map, dated 1952, which showed the place was in danger of structural collapse, all of which certainly made them more edgy. But to their relief, they finally found their way out of the mine and back onto the path, revealing the cabin in the distance.

Eyeing the cabin Rachel let out a low whistle.

"Well, well, when everybody said 'cabin' I thought like, Abe Lincoln." She joked.

Caught up in her mood, Chloe replied. "Wait'll you see the Lincoln Bedroom."

"Oh, are you planning to get presidential on me?"

"Wanna take a ride on Air Force One?" Chloe joked.

Shaking her head Rachel replied. "Alright, alright, save it for the stump speech."

Wasting no time they continued onwards and soon they headed through the nearby gate and onwards down another trail. They hadn't gone far when a bird suddenly jumped out at them, startling Chloe.

"Watch out, bird-brain." Rachel laughed.

Chloe shook her head and offered up, as an excuse. "I was just...answering its mating call."

Laughing even more Rachel shot back. "Wow, you're easy."

"Yeah, got a lotta love to give."

Still chuckling Rachel continued onwards while Chloe muttered to herself.

"I was scared."

They continued until they found yet another tree blocking their path.

Frustrated Chloe almost felt like yelling.

"Goddamnit, couldn't someone have at least cleared out the path before sending us up here?" He complained to no one in particular.

"Really?" Rachel remarked incredulously; explaining when she got confused. "I didn't figure you for the glass half-empty type."

"You got a better idea."

Grinning Rachel took a couple of steps back. "Stand back, Debbie Downer."

With that she run up to the tree and vaulted up, climbing to the top of the fallen tree trunk.

"Oh boooo!", Show off." Chloe remarked in response.

"Hey Chloe." Rachel said, standing up straight. "You got something on your face."

Chloe reached up to her face then Rachel suddenly threw a snowball, hitting her square in the face.

"Boom!" She cried out.

"Okay, okay?" Chloe said as she recovered, making her own snowball. "Well, if that's how it's gonna be."

She turned around, ready to throw, only to find Rachel gone from the tree trunk.

"Rachel?"

Suddenly she heard a scream, a scream she instantly recognized.

"Rachel!?"

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 6

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and oh yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, wait and see :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Max bit her lip as she tried again to fix up the bath. But there was a problem, for some reason the water just wouldn't heat up.

' _Aw man, that's...urgh...'_ She thought; frustrated. _'Great, no hot water.'_

Shaking her head she knew she had to go and talk to Mr. Jefferson. Exiting the bathroom, Max noted it was still somewhat cold. Especially noticeable to Max as she had removed her winter jacket. As she stepped out of the bathroom she stopped suddenly as a strange noise suddenly echoed around her.

"Whoa, what the?" Max gasped; before muttering slowly. "What was that."

Still worried about it Max continued to head back to the main room. Along the way she could hear Warren, Kate and Mr. Jefferson talking, apparently Mr. Jefferson was still trying to light the fire. As she approached the main room, Max overheard what he was saying.

"Okay, Kate, Warren...I've got an idea." He remarked. "I think we can satisfy the curiosity you've been expressing."

Max stopped when she discovered what that meant.

"You mean, about Stella and Brooke?" Kate replied, incredulous.

Mr. Jefferson replied. "Yes; the police investigated of course, but I'm sure they've missed a few things, namely some documents, we might find some useful information."

"That's...actually, yeah." Warren replied. "Everyone here is definitely thinking about it, even if they don't say..."

Max couldn't deny, she was definitely wondering about it. Still, she put her mind to her current task and hurried down to the main room.

She could see Warren, Kate and Mr. Jefferson standing talking in the middle the of the room. Like her they had all removed their coats.

"Alright then; sounds like a good idea." Mr. Jefferson was saying.

Max didn't want to interrupt, but she needed to ask for help.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Jefferson." She said, getting their attention. "Um, sorry but...there's no hot water."

Mr. Jefferson smiled and nodded. "Ah yes, it's no trouble, just need to fire up the boiler in the basement."

There was a brief pause before Mr. Jefferson continued.

"Alright, Warren, Kate, see if you can find anything about Brooke and Stella. Max, let's go and fix the boiler."

They all nodded and soon split up. But as they did so, Kate couldn't help but smile slightly as she noticed the way Max and Warren kept glancing at each other and now, as they were going out of sight of each other, they both looked at each other, with unmistakable longing. Before quickly looking away, blushing. Meanwhile, as they headed down to the lower level of the lodge, Max could feel the heat emanating from her face and prayed she wasn't actually blushing, at least not noticeably. She stopped and waited as Mr. Jefferson retrieved a flashlight from a nearby drawer.

' _I can't stop, thinking about...Warren, how do I even, tell you how I...'_ She thought to herself.

She quickly jolted herself out of her thoughts as Mr. Jefferson got the flashlight and began leading the way to a door off to the side, Max followed quickly.

As they entered the hallway and made their way down the stairs to the basement, Mr. Jefferson turned to Max.

"Max, is everything alright?" He queried.

She started. "What, I...yeah?"

He sighed and then explained. "I've just noticed a few...changes in your behavior lately. You've been acting, different, mostly around Warren Graham."

"I...oh, that, we..." Max stammered.

"Is there something going on?"

"No, no, nothing I just..." Max tried to explain. "It's, kinda embarrassing."

Mr. Jefferson raised an eyebrow, apparently catching on to what she meant. "Ah, I see."

Thankfully, he didn't press any further and they soon reached the boiler. Max watched carefully As Mr. Jefferson worked, opening the boiler closet and, after fiddling around with it for a while, he went to check on the water pressure. As he did so, Max couldn't help herself; her usual nosiness was asserting itself and she approached the boiler closet. Looking inside she couldn't help but notice something.

' _Huh, okay, what the hell would that be doing in there?'_ She wondered as she reached in and pulled out a baseball bat. _'Totally weird; oh, I shouldn't be...if Mr. Jefferson sees...'_

Quickly recovering she set the baseball bat down by the wall, near a support pillar and turned back to Mr. Jefferson.

He nodded slowly and then approached Max.

"Alright, I think I've found the problem, here, hold this and hold it steady, I need to see what I'm doing." He said, handing Max the flashlight.

Max nodded and did so, letting Mr. Jefferson work until finally he straightened up.

"Alright, excellent, now, if I just..." He muttered.

He quickly relayed some instructions to Max who nodded and set things up, waiting and, once the water pressure was high enough she hit the switch and the boiler rumbled to life.

"Excellent, there we go, should be plenty of hot water now." Mr. Jefferson remarked with a smile.

Max nodded; also smiling, until suddenly, they heard what sounded like a strange thumping noise, further down the basement corridor.

"What the, what was that?" Max gasped.

Mr. Jefferson narrowed his eyes. "I've no idea...There shouldn't be anyone else here..."

Max swallowed, nervous, before gathering her courage and, startling Mr. Jefferson, she began to head towards the noise to investigate. Acting immediately, Mr. Jefferson hurried after her. They reached a turn in the corridor when suddenly a figure rounded it, nearly walking into them. Max yelped, leaping back, Mr. Jefferson tensed. But then they realized who the figure was, as they also leapt back, taken by surprise.

"Warren?" Max gasped.

It was indeed Warren; and it was clear he was just as startled as they were.

Finally recovering, Mr. Jefferson sighed.

"Warren, what are you doing here?"

Warren shook his head. "I, I...Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just looking for some of that stuff you mentioned, ended up knocking over a shelf when I found this..."

He held out what looked like some sort of journal in his hands.

"So, that noise was you." Max realized. "Wait, where's Kate?"

Warren replied. "I think she went back to the main room. I kept looking and thought there would be more this way."

"Well, there isn't, still, guess we can now head back up." Mr. Jefferson remarked casually.

Warren agreed and so together they all headed upstairs again to find that Kate was indeed waiting.

"Hey, there you guys are, well, this was all we could find." She said.

Warren nodded and set down the things he had found. "Yeah, plus this."

Max bit her lip. "Um, if you guys aren't done by then...I'll join you after I've finished with the bath."

They all nodded and Max headed upstairs; leaving them to work. She smile lightly once in the bathroom, closing the door and running the bath. She grinned, the hot water was working and she quickly began getting undressed until she was in her underwear. Once she finally got the bath full and turned off the taps she removed her yellow bra and matching panties and climbed in, letting out a sigh as she finally felt herself relax.

* * *

Meanwhile under the light of the candles lit by Mr. Jefferson, Kate, Warren and Mr. Jefferson himself began poring over the various documents and such they had found.

"I never imagined we'd find so much stuff." Kate commented. "Although, how useful this stuff will be is..."

Mr. Jefferson nodded. "Yes well, all we can do is look and see."

Warren agreed. "Yeah, let's see now."

They all began searching through it. There were a few random clippings, mostly from old newspapers. But then Warren found something.

"Hey, wait a minute, look at this..." He said.

They moved closer and read. It looked like it was part of a note.

"It..." Warren began, eyes wide. "It looks like a death threat, or part of one..."

Jefferson nodded. "Yeah...Hmmm, that paper, this looks like it was torn from a book in the library."

Warren sighed. "Great, this is kinda freaky but, I think we need to find the rest of this note...It mentions Stella specifically."

"Wait, what about this; it...it's Brooke's journal." Kate said suddenly.

"What?" Jefferson gasped.

Warren was surprised too; as they listened to Kate.

She looked through the journal and then gasped.

"It, she says…there's something below the lodge, some sort of...strange hideout she found while exploring one day and...and there's something there..." Kate explained.

That shocked them as they both read it too, verifying that what Kate said was exactly right.

"We've gotta get to the bottom of this, this is way too freaky..." Warren remarked.

Mr. Jefferson spoke quickly. "Alright, listen, this is dangerous, we have to be careful. You two...investigate the library, see if you can find the rest of that note. I'll take a look down in the basement."

They agreed and stood, watching nervously as Mr. Jefferson began making his way downstairs, heading for the basement, moving out of sight.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 7

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 7 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: It certainly is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, things are getting more intense and well, wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Looking around warily at the spot on the fallen tree trunk where Rachel had been standing, Chloe bit her lip worriedly.

"Rachel?" She called out, wary having heard her scream.

She screamed again and Chloe panicked. "Rachel?"

She hurried over and began to climb over the tree trunk, nearly getting the wind knocked out of her in the process.

"OOOOF" He gasped before cringing. "SHIT, FUCK FUCK!"

She clambered over and jumped down, following the path, looking around warily as she went, using her flashlight to find any clue.

"Rachel…?" She called out worriedly; continuing her calls as she searched. "Ah come on, Rachel?"

She stopped by an old abandoned tractor; one that had clearly been here for some time.

"You in there?" She whispered as he tried the door.

Suddenly a scarecrow mask popped up from within the vehicle making Chloe leap back with a yelp.

"Ahh, whoa, Jesus!" She took a deep breath, calming down. "Okay, that was hella scary. The hell is that doing in there anyway?"

Composing herself she continued his search. Calling out at various times as she went up the right hand path from the tractor.

"Rachel? Rache? C'mon now..." Then, jokingly. "I totally promise I won't murder you when I find you."

Just then a figure with large antler like horns leapt from the shadow and Chloe screamed; a very undignified scream.

The figure burst out laughing, revealing themselves to be Rachel, holding a pair of loose antlers to her head. She put them down.

"Oh my god!" She laughed.

"Oh my...no!" Chloe cried out, shaking her head in dismay.

Rachel couldn't hold back her laughter. "Haha, that was hella good!"

"Not...no!"

Hurrying to where she had set her phone down she spoke to her.

"Wait, wait, wait, you have to see this...you have-"

"I'm not seeing anyth – no. No!" Chloe groaned.

But Rachel was insistent, holding out her phone to her. "Look, no, no, no. Chloe, haha!"

"You recorded that?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Look at your face!" Rachel insisted with glee.

"I was scared Rachel!" She groaned. "You can't just jump out at somebody! I'm in the middle of the woods, it's scary!"

Laughing still Rachel remarked sarcastically. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"I-if you send that to anybody..." He warned.

"You'll what?" She challenged cheerfully.

"I'm...gonna...kill ya." She finished lamely, not convincing at all.

Smirking Rachel jokingly teased him. "I didn't know you had such a high-pitched little scream Chloe. Guess you never really know someone unless you scare the pants off 'em!"

Rolling her eyes and regaining her composure, Chloe replied.

She opted to respond with a casual witticism. "As far as I can tell, my pants are still on."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, looks like you'll have to try harder." She quipped.

"A challenge 'ey?" She replied confidently. "Well I hope you're strapped in, cause you're about to feel the full force of my mind melting thrill skills."

With that, the couple reunited and continued on their way.

As they walked onwards they soon began crossing a bridge which overlooked a small waterfall; Rachel gasped in amazement, loving the surroundings.

"Waaaaaoooow...It's kind of like a real winter wonderland out here now..."

"Yeah, you know, if Max was here she'd be taking pictures like crazy!" Chloe responded cheerfully.

Rachel nodded happily. "I could take a few myself with my phone, but that might make her jealous."

Chloe shrugged at that and they resumed their trek when they were interrupted by a rather disconcerting noise.

"The hell is that?" Chloe whispered uneasily.

Rachel was also worried. "Was it someone screaming?"

"Naw, no, probably just a squirrel or something." Chloe replied, trying to be reassuring.

"Brr. Creep town."

They continued, now more than eager to reach the cabin. But Chloe suddenly stopped, hearing something.

"Shh!"

"What?" Rachel whispered.

"Did you hear that?" She replied quietly.

Rachel shook her head and Chloe warily lifted a snowball. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should throw it. In the end, her hesitance led to her dropping the snowball both she and Rachel cried out in surprise as a deer jumped out from the trees and tore past them. Both recovering from their close call they resumed their journey, Chloe was certain they were almost there on. On the way they cam across an abandoned shack.

"Charming."

Rachel laughed at that and joking replied. "I'd have to check, but I'm not sure that's a cozy love den."

Chloe rolled her eyes and responded with sarcastic 'yeah'. Still, she decided to check it out, while Rachel cleaned up some mud from her coat from a nearby small pond, thankfully not completely frozen over.

A careful search of the old shack turned up nothing except an old miners mask. Curious about it, Chloe decided to share her discovery with Rachel.

"Hey, check out this mask." She said, as she emerged, showing it to her as she stood and turned.

"Ew, why?"

"It's so weird right?" She queried.

Rachel shook her head, shuddering. "It creeps me out."

"I think you like it." Chloe teased, before holding it in front of her face. "Wanna make out?"

Rachel groaned. "Chloe stop!"  
"Alright, your loss." She replied, throwing it aside, muttering to herself. "This mask is cool."

They continued, Chloe briefly wondering if they'd have any more distractions on the way. They soon got their answer as another deer leapt out in front of them and ran ahead, making both of them yelp. A short while later, they heard a high-pitched screech.

"What is that?" Rachel shakily whispered.

"Not sure I wanna know."

It was shortly after that they found the dying deer. The poor creature lay on the ground, it's neck savaged, it's labored breathing spoke of it's agony.

"Damn..." Chloe whispered.

Rachel shook her head in dismay. "It's horrible."

Examining the deer Chloe shook her head sadly. "I don't think it's gonna make it."

Deciding to at least ease it's final moments, Chloe slowly approached it.

She knelt down, talking gently.

"Hey bud...hey buddy."

Rachel did the same, talking softly. "Oh my god, the poor thing..."

She moved closer and gently stroked its head.

"It's okay...it's okay..."

"Chloe, it's in so much pain." Rachel said sadly.

She nodded before talking, again trying to be reassuring. "It'll be over soon, okay? It'll be over soon."

Suddenly they heard the high-pitched screech again and the deer was suddenly yanked away from them, into the shadows. They both cried out, terrified.

"AHHH!" Rachel screamed.

"WHOA-" Chloe looked around wildly before quickly calling out. "RUN! RUN!"

They fled for their lives as they heard the wet, crunching noise of the deer being slaughtered by whatever had grabbed it, something that was now right behind them.

As they ran, hearing the sounds of rapid pursuit, Rachel screamed.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that!?"

"I don't know!" Chloe yelled back.

Spotting a route, Rachel cried out. "There's a bridge!" Over here! Over here Chloe!"

She leapt over the gap of the fallen bridge, Chloe following close behind, also jumping the gap. They ran further, ducking and leaping over branches as they ran.

"It's a bear, it's gotta be a bear!" Chloe cried out.

Hardly reassured Rachel stopped, looking in dismay at the path splitting, a steep hill to their left offered a short cut, while the other was the actual path. Chloe nodded to her and took off towards the short-cut, she followed at once and they began climbing the slope, Chloe helped Rachel up several times until they finally reached the top and began to run for the cabin, now right in front of them. They climbed the small set of steps onto the porch and Chloe reached the door, Rachel however tripped, dropping the key.

"Rachel!" Chloe turned sharply.

She struggled to her feet, gesturing to the key. Getting the message Chloe grabbed the key and hurriedly tried to unlock the door, urging Rachel on as she got up and joined her. They managed to get inside and close the door behind them, locking it.

Fighting to catch their breath Rachel shook her head.

"Holy crap, I feel like I just ran a marathon!" She wheezed out.

Chloe laughed lightly. "I think we kinda did."

"Was it a bear?"

Chloe shrugged. "Yeah, gotta be, things are crazy fast."

Looking out the window worriedly Rachel muttered. "I mean, I didn't see it."

Trying to calm her down Chloe spoke confidently. "Hey, thing's not gonna come barging in, I promise."

Rachel sighed. "I guess you're right. Okay. I'm almost feeling relaxed again. Almost."

She attempted to flick the lights on, but they didn't work, muttering to herself she moved to the sofa and sat down, rubbing her arms.

"Brr, this is not the cozy chalet we were promised, Chloe."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's a bit drafty or something, right?"

"Well, there is a fireplace." Rachel stated, gesturing to it.

Smirking confidently Chloe leaned on the back of the sofa. "Sounds like a plan, we'll some other kinda light though too..."

"Mood lighting Chloe?" Rachel laughed. "Seriously?"

"Hey, I know how to treat my girlfriend, I can be romantic when I want to be." Chloe remarked. "Now, just leave this to me."

Amused Rachel agreed and waited while Chloe searched for some matches for the fireplace.

As he searched Rachel checked her pockets and suddenly began to panic.

"Oh shit, fuck, Chloe!"

"What."

"Ahhhhh, oh crap!" Rachel complained.

"What?" Chloe repeated.

"My phone, it's gone!"

"You can't find it?" She queried.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, it's not in my pocket, it...it's not here."

"Ah, damn, um..." Chloe muttered as she looked around, using the flashlight to search.

Finally Rachel sighed. "It's gotta be outside."

Chloe sighed. "Yeah... I don't think we wanna go out there right now with the bear... or whatever-it-is..."

Rachel conceded this point, reassuring Chloe it would be alright and sat back down while Chloe resumed her search. She found a few interesting things in the cabin, most notably a book on Native American beliefs, which explained the meaning of the carving they saw earlier.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones to meet the friendly neighborhood terror bears." She informed Rachel.

She shook her head. "That does not make me feel any better."

Chloe nodded, indicating he felt the same.

Finally he found the matches and grinned.

"Ah, here we go, matches, bingo!"

Smiling in triumph Chloe headed towards the fireplace, a small electric lantern was situated on the floor before it, she smirked and turned it on, taking care of the mood lighting. She then got to work, putting the wood in the fireplace and lighting it. Grinning she stood up, turning to Rachel.

"Oh yeah, Chloe one, fire zero."

Rachel clapped her hands with a grin. "Very nice, bravo."

"Alright my lady, what comes next?" Chloe queried.

With a suggestive grin, Rachel stood and steered Chloe until she was seated on the sofa. Casually humming a disco beat to which Chloe grinned and settled back on the sofa to watch.

Unbeknownst to them, something was stalking around outside, breathing heavily, it soon approached the window and, it's infa-red vision made out the shape of the duo inside as they soon ended up making out on the sofa.

Inside, Chloe and Rachel were still making out, Rachel had, by now, stripped down to her black lace trimmed panties and matching bra, Chloe was now down to just her jeans and white tank-top undershirt.

Just then a loud crashing noise got their attention, causing them to break apart.

"Wha?"

"Huh?" Rachel gasped. "Chloe, what is that?!"

"I don't know!" She responded at once.

"Okay, well go find out, now, please!" She hissed, sounding scared.

Chloe nodded slowly, standing up and pulling on her socks and boots before making her way through to the bedroom. The window was broken and something was lying on the floor, playing a song. Chloe picked it up, it was Rachel' phone.

"It's your phone!" She called out, turning.

She was now standing in the bedroom's doorway, still clad in just her underwear.

"What?" How is it my phone?" She replied incredulously.

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know it just...came through the window!"

Rachel suddenly glared, enraged as she plucked her phone from Chloe's hand.

"Oh for fuck's sake- God DAMMIT!"

"What?"

Rachel then gestured outside, retorting angrily. "It's Victoria and Drew, it's gotta be! Those goddamned assholes probably followed us out here to fuck with us and just when we were getting down to business!"

With that, despite the cold, despite her attire, Rachel stormed through the cabin to the front door, opened it and stepped out onto the porch. Unaware that she was being watched by the same thing from earlier.

HEY! YEAH! PRICKS! THAT MEANS YOU! I KNOW you're OUT THERE! The FUCK are you trying to do!?" She screamed into the night. "You want to ruin our fun THAT BAD?! Well GUESS WHAT? You can't! You can't ruin our good time! Because Chloe and I are gonna FUCK! That's right! We are going to have SEX! And it's gonna be HOT! So ENJOY IT! Because I know WE'RE GOING TO!"

Shaking her head and turned, heading back inside, slamming the door.

"Oh give me a break." She muttered.

Standing by the door, arms crossed she looked over at Chloe. She sighed and began to approached her. Suddenly something broke through the door, grabbing Rachel by her head, she screamed in sheer terror as the thing that grabbed her yanked her forcefully through the broken window part of the door and out into the frigid night, her screams still echoing horribly as Chloe witnessed the whole thing in utter shock and terror.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 8

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 8 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh yes, we can only wait and see, well, it all depends on Chloe :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Walking through the darkened lodge, with only a lit candlestick, held by Kate, for light, she and Warren began making their way to the staircase which would lead down to the library.

"Do you really think we should be doing this ourselves, I mean, what if Max…?" Warren asked at last, breaking the tense silence.

Kate shook her head. "No, it's fine...we have to trust Mr. Jefferson, look, we've got each other's backs, right?"

Warren sighed but then shrugged. "Yeah, okay then, let's go."

They began to head down the stairs, as they did, Kate bit her lip, looking around, something didn't feel right.

"Mr. Jefferson seemed really worried, can't say I blame him...Something's not right here." She commented.

Warren nodded. "I agree, but..."

Kate bowed her head guiltily and asked. "Do you think it's something to do with this threat?"

"I hope not. But I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it, maybe even find justice for Stella and Brooke." Warren replied; apparently trying to reassure her.

"Yeah..." Kate agreed before pointing out. "I'd like to think so, but with Mr. Jefferson going on his own, I'm worried."

In the room before the library something caught Kate's eye, she thought she saw light. The floorboard was on a hinge so she lifted it up, beneath was a vent with light coming through, electric lighting, despite the power cut. She and Warren both agreed something was seriously wrong with that and quickly left it. They soon entered the library and began looking around for the proof that was apparently here.

This led to a close call as they passed a bookshelf which suddenly seemed to launch a couple of books at their heads, narrowly missing them.  
"Jesus, look out!" Warren yelled, doing his best to shield Kate.

Kate was understandably freaked out. "Ah, Warren! Holy crap..."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." She replied before looking at the bookshelf and pointing. "Look-"

"What?" Warren turned and noticed something too.

"There was something behind the books, what is that?" She queried as they began to move closer.

"Is it a button?" Warren wondered aloud.

They got close enough to see that it was indeed a button and Kate narrowed her eyes, tilting her head in confusion.

"Why would there be a button?"

Warren shrugged. "That's a good question."

Sadly that did not ease Kate's nerves in any way.

Sighing she turned to him. "Well, should I push it?"

"That's what, buttons are for, I guess." Warren replied warily.

Nodding slowly Kate reached out and then pressed the button, stepping back in shock as the bookcase and wall behind it began to move, to reveal a secret passage.

"Whoaa." Warren gasped, amazed.

Kate couldn't deny, she too was surprised, this was the last thing she expected, especially at a ski lodge. They both stood on the threshold, unsure and feeling unnerved.

Finally Kate voiced what they were both wondering.

"So...should we take a look?"

Warren bit his lip, but screwed up his courage "Y-yeah, here, let me."

"Warren..." Kate replied at once, knowing what he was trying to do, but saw his expression and sighed. "Alright, but be careful."

She handed the candlestick to him with some trepidation.

"Don't worry." He replied.

Readying himself he entered the passage noting it wasn't all that large. The main object of interest was a desk at the far side, specifically, what was on the desk. Picking it up Warren found himself looking at none other than the other half of the note.

"Well?" Kate queried.

"Whoa, is this..?"

"What did you find?" Kate insisted.

"Holy cow..." Warren gasped; thinking how best to approach this, then finally speaking. "Um Kate...I've found the other half of the note and, um..."

As he spoke he emerged from the passage to join her again.

"WHAT?" She asked; just hearing him say that freaked her out. "Warren, what is it?"

"It's worse than we thought, looking at the whole thing." He explained.

Kate took the two halves, joining them together and reading.

Reading the threat Kate gasped, horror filling her face.

"Warren, this is serious." She burst out. "We need to find Mr. Jefferson right now and, and we better warn Max, the others..."

"I know, that's what I'm worried about." Warren admitted.

Kate grimaced. "Well, let's find Mr. Jefferson first."

Nodding Warren followed her as they left the library, only to be freaked out by a door that had been locked previously opening, with nobody there to open it. Despite their nerves now practically being on a hair trigger, they followed the new path, which, if Warren' memory of the lodge served him right, would lead to the kitchen eventually.

"Do you think someone was actually after Stella and, and Brooke was just caught in the middle?" Kate asked worriedly.

"If so, that would be...really messed up." Warren replied, even sounding a little unsure himself.

Unnerved, but unable to stop, they continued onwards, only stopping in the last room before the kitchen. Warren turned to Kate, who stopped, worried all over again upon seeing his expression.

"So um..." He began, before finally spilling it. "I've just been thinking about something I saw earlier with Max..."

"What?"

He explained. "There was this, wanted poster, like, full on western-style you know?"

Kate shrugged. "So?"

"And Max really thought there was someone following her around..."

"So...so what?" Kate replied, suddenly getting nervous again. "You're saying that there's some criminal up on the mountain with us?"

Warren nodded, that was just what he was thinking, there was more to come too.

He remembered more and quickly told Kate.

"There was a message... on this answering machine I found and it – it was weird, I swear I heard that guys voice before. But he was warning, Sean Prescott about something, it sounded like they knew each other well and, whoever it was, wasn't happy with Sean building the lodge here."

"What do you mean?" She asked, panic beginning to creep into her voice.

"He was saying it like...like a warning, that there was danger here." Warren finished, before then realizing. "I mean, maybe that was whoever was down in the basement before, remember, under the floorboards in the library, the light..."

Kate groaned and turned away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Warren, oh my God, this is crazy." She replied.

Warren was about to reply when the door to the kitchen banged and suddenly they heard a cry.

"You hear that?" Warren gasped, turning at once.

Kate recognized it and cried out. "That was Mr. Jefferson-!"

Warren hurried forwards. "Coming from the kitchen!"

They called out to him, Warren telling him to hold on as Kate opened the kitchen door. Suddenly she was yanked into the room and the door slammed shut, Kate began screaming and suddenly crying out in pain.

Panicking Warren tried to open the doors. "Kate?! Kate! What's going on, lemme in!"

But the door was locked or jammed, Kate grunted in pain again.

"Kate, are you okay?!" He cried out.

Shaking his head he began trying to force the door, ramming into it and, on his third try, he broke through, stumbling onto the ground. He struggled to his feet and saw Kate, out cold, on the floor in front of him.

"Kate?" He whispered before panicking. "KATE! HEY-!"

He cried out as a man, dressed in dark blue overalls with black boots and gloves and wearing a white demonic clown mask, with demonic teeth and red along the upper lip, acting as an exposed gum, suddenly appeared in his field of vision and punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold too.

The Masked Man then turned and began to drag Kate's unconscious form away.

Later, he stood on the landing of the steps leading upstairs and listened carefully, he could hear the sounds of another person moving upstairs, in the bathroom. Smirking beneath his mask, he lit the candle on its holder next to the landing and turned, walking away.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 9 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story. Just a note, forgot to mention it when they undressed but, due to their current attire, both Chloe and Rachel's tattoos are now visible :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Recovering from the sudden attack on Rachel, Chloe darted forwards, still holding her lantern.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, what the fuck!" She cried out.

She grabbed the hunting rifle she had spotted next to the door when they entered and darted outside the cabin, leaping down into the snow.

"Rachel!" She yelled before noting the footprints and drag marks in the snow. "Oh my god, oh my god..."

She took off running, following the trail.

"Rachel! Rachel..." She cried out, listening, praying she could hear her respond, even if it was only a scream.

Her heart was hammering, the blood pounded in her head, the wind rushed past her ears. All Chloe could think about was saving Rachel from whatever, or whoever, had grabbed her. As such, the cold barely affected her, not even when she stopped to contemplate her choices, for she saw two routes ahead.

One was shorter but more risky, jumping over some fallen metal tubing to cross the river, or following the path around. For Chloe, it was a no-brainer and she began to leap from metal tube to metal tube until she finally crossed the river and took off running again.

"Rachel! Rachel! RACHEL!" She cried out as she continued to run.

But her frantic searching was still getting no response. She stopped when she reached a ledge and looked around, it was dark, hard to see and the ground was some distance below. Gritting her teeth she set the lantern down and aimed the hunting rifle, trying to use the scope to see the path below.

She searched without any result and began to panic.

"Jesus, fuck...fuck..." She whispered but then stopped. "Rachel, NO!"

She spotted her, a little worse for wear, dirt had smeared onto the back of her thighs and panties, she was frantically crawling away from something. But then, whatever it was, as Chloe couldn't see it through the scope, grabbed her and began pulling her away.

"Argh, NO!" She screamed, before pleading loudly. "CHLOE HELP ME! HELP ME!"

She was yanked away out of sight, still screaming. Chloe leapt to her feet, picking up the lantern and shouldering the rifle again. She wasted no time and jumped down, sliding down the cliff.

"Holy SHIIIT! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! URGH!"

The whole way down she cried out, managing to grab a branch on the way down to slow her fall, it broke but allowed her to land on her feet. She quickly retrieved the rifle and lantern and kept running.

"Keep going, keep going." She told himself.

Her adrenaline pounded, making her move faster, ducking under low hanging tree branches and leaping over protruding tree roots. She silently cursed, she could no longer hear Rachel screaming, her only source of finding her was the unusual footprints and drag marks still fresh in the snow.

She stopped again briefly as she found himself at a chasm, there were two ways across, she could either shimmy across the edges, or use the rock platforms to jump across.

' _Okay, c'mon...fuck it...Rachel' s life is at stake.'_ She told himself and threw caution to the wind.

It was a startling experience, but she managed to make the jumps, some of them only just, once on the other side she wasted no time and resumed pursuit, once more picking up the trail.

She shook her head as she pursued. _'There's no way this is a freaking bear, but, what else is so fast, or strong...this doesn't...I swear if is some person I am gonna really lose it.'_

Growling and urging herself onwards she soon stopped again, she was standing at the top of a cliff, overlooking an old abandoned mine building. Looking at the path below, Chloe made up her mind at once and began to slide down the ledge, taking care to arrest her fall and slow her descent.

Soon she reached the bottom, landing on her feet. She picked up the rifle and lantern again and began to make her way towards the mine building, the trail stopped here, which worried her, she looked around.

"HELP ME!" Rachel suddenly screamed.

"Come on, shit! Shit! Shit, shit!" Chloe growled as she entered the mine building.

Following her screams she tried to find her.

"Oh no, Chloe!"

"Rachel!" She yelled back, trying to get her attention.

Her scream this time was more focused, telling her she had heard. "HELP ME!"

"Rachel!" She called out again, but this time, no reply. "Rachel!"

Instantly panic settled within her and she hurried through the building, descending a set of stairs when she found them.

Her heart leapt into her mouth when he heard Rachel shriek again.

"ARGH! NO! CHLOE HELP ME! HELP ME!" She was pleading and she wasn't scared, no, she was clearly terrified.

"Rachel, I'M COMING!" She called out, trying to reassure her, but she continued to scream. "Rachel, Rachel!"

Hearing her she cried out, pleading again. "HELP ME! Oh no Chloe!"

"Rachel!"

She reached the bottom of the steps and rounded a corner, slowly approaching the center for the room, her eyes widened in horror. An old elevator was stationed there and lying on it, covered in blood with several gashes to her face and chest, as well as her arms and legs, was Rachel.

It was clear she had been attacked, whatever attacked her only sought physical damage however for, although stained with blood and dirt, her underwear was still on and not disturbed in the slightest except by what would be expected from her struggling. But she wasn't moving, Chloe fell to her knees next to her.

"NO! OH GOD! Nooo... Rachel... Oh god!" She cried; she had been too late.

But then she suddenly gasped, her eyes widened. "Rachel! Rachel! Are you okay!?"

Rachel attempted to move, but clearly did not have the strength, even turning her head seemed a chore.

"Help..." She wheezed.

Chloe began to reach for her when suddenly, there was a loud, metallic snap and the elevator dropped into the depths of the mines.

"RACHEL!"

Chloe started in dismay as her body vanished from sight; she had come so close and now she was gone. Head bowed she nearly collapsed into tears, when she noticed a strange shape forming a shadow above her.

"Huh? What the fuck." She mumbled as she looked upwards.

She could see the shape now, it was clearly a person, a figure, looking down at her. A sudden rage gripped Chloe then and a red mist descended, this had to be the person responsible for what happened to Rachel. At that point, only one thing registered in Chloe's mind. Vengeance.

Reacting at once in blind anger, Chloe raised the rifle, taking aim at the figure above and firing. Chloe wasn't sure exactly what happened, either she missed or the figure avoided the shot, either way she shoulder the rifle and began to run up stairs.

' _Son of a bitch, you're not getting away from me!'_ She thought furiously.

Running up the stairs she very nearly fell through a hold in the ground but leapt over it at the last second. She stopped only when she reached the elevator shaft and began to climb it. Seeing a ledge above her, she leapt up to it, only for it to break. She let out a yelp but quickly caught a lower ledge. Gritting her teeth she struggled upwards, climbing still, moving as quickly as possible.

' _Shit, shit, c'mon!'_

Urging herself onwards, although the adrenaline was slowly wearing out now, she began climbing up the right side of a wall, using various protruding bits of metal as hand and foot holds. Gritting her teeth she jumped over the gap and finally landed on the ledge the figure had been standing. Right away she saw it was the start of a tunnel. Towards the end of a tunnel was a male figure walking away.

Chloe pulled out the rifle. _'It's him, that's gotta be the guy...for Rachel...'_

She pulled the trigger only for the gun to jam.

Chloe's anger gave way to dismay at that and she cursed angrily.

"What? Come on, come ON!" She growled throwing the now useless gun aside. "Piece of shit...This is why I prefer handguns"

Looking up he saw the man jumping down a hole and a gate beginning to close.

"Christ!" She yelled as he took off running. "Gotta make it!"  
She dropped and slid along the ground, only just making it past the gate before it fully closed. Catching her breath Chloe struggled upright.

' _Dammit, gotta keep after him, can't let what happened to Rachel...'_

She shook her head, she had to focus on following and finding out who this guy was, then she'd get her revenge. Spotting an older style lantern Chloe quickly claimed it, turning it on with her lighter before picking it up and following the path the figure took. She leapt down the hole and made her way out of the mines and into the snow.

"Oh fuck." She muttered as the cold finally bit at her.

But then she saw it, a strange large building in the distance, she could just make out the man she saw earlier, walking up the path towards it.

"Jesus..." She whispered to herself. "The fuck is that place?"

She slowly, carefully began to follow the path herself.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 10

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 10 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: No indeed it will not. Thanks. Not sure if my messages are getting through to you, or if you've seen my review to Your Name is Strange, so, posting hear what I asked you there: sorry if I'm pestering you but apart from a review to the latest chapter of my crossover, I've not heard from you since Tuesday, is everything alright, not sure if my PMs are getting through; or you can't reply for some reason. But if that's the case then can you please confirm it in your review to today's chapter of the crossover. It's just I'm getting worried as you seem to have vanished without warning :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Yes indeed, well, we can only wait and see, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter** **10**

Slowly, with his head pounding from the blow he had received, Warren recovered consciousness.

"Ungh, ugh..what the fu..." He groaned.

He slowly stumbled to his feet, picking up a flashlight that had been put next to him.

"Oh no..." He choked out, remembering what had happened. "Kate!"

He immediately looked around seeing no sign of her, he began to search, looking around wildly, using the flashlight to aid him.

"Kate...Kate!?"

He just exited the kitchen and spotted something on the floor, picking it up he saw it was Kate coin purse.

"Not good..." He muttered. "Not good at all."

He hurried onwards searching all the more frantically after seeing a horrific sight, bloodstains decorating a wall, recent. He began to fear for Kate's life.

' _Please don't let her be, please...'_ He thought desperately. _'How did this even...Oh God, Max...'_

He was worried about her, but what he had seen made him frantic to find Kate. He just hoped Max was alright as he continued his search. He soon spotted a door that led outside, wide open. He hurried out and began calling out as he began to follow the path.

"Kate! Kate! Kate! Anyone out there? Kate? Kate...? Kate?!"

But all his calls went unanswered only increasing his panic.

He came to a fork in the road and initially tried to turn left, only for a mannequin to spring up, clad in a scarecrow mask.

"WHOA!" He cried out, utterly aghast. "What in the hell? Who would do this?"

Looking past it he was greeted by the unwelcome sight of a severed pig's head. Shivering in disgust he turned and followed the other path, heading towards the old shed, he quietly entered, not seeing anything save what the light from his flashlight showed him.

He bit his lip as he slowly walked. _'What is going on here, wait that's, that's...'_

He could hear quiet sobbing and immediately recognized the person crying as Kate. Just then a cage dangling from the roof fell, nearly landing on him.

He leapt back. "HEY, GOD DAMMIT!"

"Warren…?" Kate called out, hearing him yell.

Reacting at once Warren looked around wildly.

"Kate I'm here!"

"Please..." She choked out through sobs. "Help me..."

Trying to follow her voice Warren spoke again. "I'm comin' Kate – just kept talking to me! What happened?"

"Warren, he tied me up..." Kate sobbed. "I can't move!"  
Even more worried than ever now, terrified for her safety, Warren spoke again. "Kate, I'm gonna get you out of this, don't worry!"

"I'm really scared Warren!" She replied; her voice trembling. "Hurry, please! Oh god Warren! You have to get me out of here before he comes back!"

Warren continued to follow her voice until suddenly a light flared, revealing a horrific scene.

Warren gaped in sheer horror at the sight before him, a mesh cage prevented him from getting any closer, there was a small gate set in the cage on his right hand side, but it was clearly locked. Before him was a lever, in the middle position, it could be turned left or right.

What disturbed him most was that on the panel behind the level, two pictures, of two very familiar people were shown. Looking up he saw Kate and next to her, out cold, was Mr. Jefferson, they were attached to a large metal board, held up by their arms, secured in chains.

Beneath them was mine cart tracks which joined into a single track. What chilled Warren to the bone however was the mine cart itself, sitting at the end of this track, on it, situated so that it would be at waist height of the two captives, was a coldly gleaming circular saw.

"Unnghh...Warren..." Kate spoke weakly, squinting against the light. "Are you there?"

Before Warren could respond another voice, distorted, spoke up, coming through speakers.

"Hello."

Kate screamed and Warren jumped, looking around.

"And thank you all for joining me." It continued.

Freaking out now Kate cried out to her fellow captive. "Mr. Jefferson! Oh my GOD, Mr. Jefferson WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" Mr. Jefferson groaned as her finally recovered, horror dawning as he realized his position. "What…? What is this?"

Acting frantically Warren tried to open the door, to force it, but to no avail.

Detached and casual, the distorted voice continued. "Tonight we're going to conduct a little experiment. A sort of test."

Just hearing those words struck fear into the hearts of all three of them.

Trying to struggle against his bonds Mr. Jefferson cried out.

"Kate, what is going on?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know…!" She screamed, totally freaking out.

Warren found himself breathing heavily, his heart thumping, terror coursing through his veins, what was going on, was he going to watch his friends die, was this saw he could see before him…

"Now, for this experiment." The voice continued. "We'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects... Mark Jefferson and Kate Marsh..."

"Holy shit, oh my god..." Mr. Jefferson gasped as he realized with dawning horror what that meant.

Kate too realized and took another panic attack.

The voice then revealed the true horror of its plan. "But we're going to need more than one brave participant to help decide... which subject will live, and which will die."

"OH NO! MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH GOD, Warren! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Kate screamed, completely losing it.

Mr. Jefferson grimaced, but was much more composed. "Urgh, no...Kate, just, just hold on...We'll get out of this, somehow...

"Please, please, please, everyone calm down." The voice stated in a matter of fact tone. "It's all very simple."

Warren shook his head. _'Simple, what's fucking simple about this, psycho?'_

Warren realized then that this person had to be the masked man who had attacked him and Kate earlier.

The psycho then gave his instructions.

"Warren, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do... is choose who you will save!"

Warren froze, this whack-job was forcing him to choose something so horrific, he had to kill either Kate or Mr. Jefferson, in order to save the other.

Kate broke into a blind panic again, just as she began recovering from the last time. "Oh no... please! This can't be happening...! Oh god oh god oh god...! This isn't right..."

Warren paced back and forth, panicking himself as the stress of what he had just been told hit him hard.

"Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Oh Crap. Oh Crap." He muttered to himself frantically.

Mr. Jefferson however spoke calmly.

"Warren, Warren, look at me…" Warren froze. "It's alright...just, you know what you have to do...Just, just get out of here, before it's too late...But save Kate."

"Just, just, just..." Warren stammered, feeling dizzy from too much pressure. "Gimme a second, I, I can't think straight, shit..."

They watched him frantically as he thought about it. He thought as quickly as he could, about everything, he couldn't believe what was being said, but Mr. Jefferson was telling him to save Kate. But to make such a choice, to condemn anyone in this manner. In the end he took a deep breath.

"Kate, I'll get you out of this, I won't let you die!" He cried.

Kate's relief was palpable. "Oh God, thank go! Oh thank you, thank you!"

"You did the right thing." Mr. Jefferson told him softly.

Hand trembling Warren turned the lever and the saw blade started up, the tracks points switched and the cart began to slowly move.

Seeing the path the cart was taking, Mr. Jefferson tensed and yet, did nothing but wait, seemingly accepting the inevitable.

The Psycho spoke again, Warren could almost hear his grin. "Ah...I see. You have chosen...to save Kate."

"Oh...Oh no..." Warren stammered, unable to believe he had to make such a choice and now watch the consequences. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no..."

"OH GOD Mr. Jefferson!" Kate screamed, realizing what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! THIS IS MADNESS, PLEASE!" Warren cried out.

Mr. Jefferson remained as stoic as he could until the saw blade reached him. Then he just screamed as the saw started to cut him open.

"Stop it, you can't do this, please no!" Warren screamed. "Oh Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Jefferson I'm so sorry!"

Hearing Mr. Jefferson's screams Kate continued to freak out, eyes clenched shut. "OH NO! MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH GOD, Warren! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Mr. Jefferson only stopped screaming once the saw finished its bloody work, and just like that, it was over. Kate, now spattered across the left side of her face and clothes with the blood, began to turn her head.

Not wanting her to witness the horror that was nearly making him throw up, Warren spoke sharply. "No, no, no, D-don't look Kate, don't look!"

"Why can't I look, Warren? Please tell me he's okay, please...!" Kate pleaded, yet conceded to Warren' words, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

At that moment the gate opened and Warren rushed in.

He quickly got to work, trying hard not to look at Mr. Jefferson's corpse for longer than he had to.

"I'm coming Kate, gonna get you..." He said as he began untying her, she wept, either in terror or relief, or maybe both, he couldn't say. "Shhh – stop, please- Come on, come on, let's get you down... come on... we're gonna get you out of here…"

Kate finally felt the ground beneath her feet and Warren began escorting her opened her eyes only to scream in dismay at the sight of Mr. Jefferson's mangled body. Warren quickly covered her eyes and began escorting her, sobbing and shaking from the shed. They kept going, both in tears and both traumatized by what they had just been part of.

"Warren, Kate!" They heard Drew's voice calling on them.

Looking up they spotted him and Victoria, rushing over to them. Victoria's eyes instantly widened when she got a good look at Kate.

"Blood, Blood!" She gaped. "Whose blood is that Kate, Warren what happened?"

Drew was immediately worried, asking if they were okay.

"I-Mr. Jefferson..." Warren choked out through his tears.

"Mr. Jefferson, what about him?" Drew asked softly, seeing Warren' distress.

Breathing shakily, Warren admitted. "He's dead...Right in front of us man-"

Both Drew and Victoria froze at that.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria demanded at once. "What did you do!?"

"There's a maniac..." Warren choked out.

"Maniac?" Drew echoed, his worry now increasing tenfold.

Victoria shook her head. "Oh my god, we gotta get outta here."

Drew however was confused. "I don't understand, what happened?"

Warren tried to compose himself but couldn't.

In the end he gave a broken and choked account of what had happened in the shed.

"There's a maniac! And... he was- there was a saw... and it was either him or Kate and I didn't know what to do!"

Kate sobbed at that and Warren continued.

"Cut right through him and- spilling out fucking everywhere-"

Victoria reacted in horror and utter disgust. "WHAT!? OH my god Warren what!?"

Warren whimpered as he added. "I-I killed him!... I-I killed him..."

He kept lamenting that one fact while Victoria and Drew tried to calm him down, Victoria still insistent on going to get help.

"We're gonna figure this out man." Drew said, trying to reassure Warren.

"Drew, we need to go get help, now." Victoria said firmly.

"Vic..." He replied, shaking his head. "We should look for the others."

Shaking her head Victoria shot back. "Chloe and Rachel are off 69'ing each other and who knows where Max is."

Warren then realized to his horror. "I think she's in the lodge-"

He didn't need to finish, that she was there, all alone.

"Fine, fine." Victoria replied, keeping a cool head. "You're right. Get everyone else together. But if there's a maniac running around I think we need to get some help, too, right? Not just wait around?"

Drew wasn't so sure. "But what about-?"

Victoria was vehement however. "Why are we still talking about this? Let's go!"

Finally recovering their composure enough to agree, Warren and Kate immediately headed back to the lodge while Victoria and Drew began heading for the cable car station, determined to find anything that would aid them in sending for help.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 11

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 11 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Yes indeed, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Oh, it's always possible :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter** **1** **1**

Chloe crouched by a wall, near the building she had seen. She ached all over from the constant running, she cold bit into her body and she was still trying to process what she has seen back in the mines, with Rachel.

"Jesus." She muttered, ducking down before she was seen.

The stranger she had followed from the mines, the one she was sure was behind what happened to Rachel, was walking up the path towards the building. Chloe had heard growling and, peeking over the wall again, saw the stranger wasn't alone. Two wolves were with him, the stranger began to turn his head.

"Dammit." She muttered, ducking again.

She watched as the stranger seemed to close a door in the side of the building, before moving to the front of the building and entering.

"Alright..." Chloe muttered to herself. "Let's get a closer look."

She grunted, trying to ignore the pain as she climbed over the wall, still carrying her lantern.

Walking towards the building her mind replayed those last horrifying moments again and again. _'Dammit Rachel, I'm so sorry, I...I...I swear I will get the guy, she will pay for what she did to you.'_

She paused by the door; she wondered if she should risk it. Then decided to check what the stranger had been doing first, in case it offered an alternative. She soon figured out where she was when she came across a sign on the building, labelling it as condemned, yet also identifying it as a sanatorium.

"Awesome. Why wouldn't I end up on the creepiest place on planet earth?" Chloe remarked sarcastically.

She reached where the Stranger had been and found a metal plate against the wall.

Grunting and muttering in exertion she pushed it aside to reveal, just as she had suspected, another entrance to the sanatorium, leading into the basement by the look of it. She carefully clambered in and jumped down to the floor before looking around.

"Dammit, alright..."

She knew she was going blind here, the lantern was her only light source and she had no idea of the layout of the building. Still she continued onwards, searching the building as thoroughly as she could, there wasn't much room to move about, but she saw a hole in the ceiling, if she could get up to the elevated path, she could then hopefully find something to use to climb through it, that would hopefully take her into the main building. Careful searching turned up a barrel which she set the lantern on and, preparing herself, she began pushing it until it was in perfect position. Retrieving the lantern, she climbed onto the barrel and up onto the elevated path. she couldn't believe her luck when she found solid footing in the form of a broken machine on it's side, right underneath the hole. she wasted no time climbing up and poking her head out of the hole, seeing her immediate surroundings.

"Whoa, that's different." she commented as she pulled herself up onto what appeared to be the main floor of the building.

The sanatorium was in complete disrepair, it was clear some parts of it had completely collapsed, there were fallen walls, Chloe was certain some of the doors were busted. The only plus side she could see right now was she was out of the snow, away from the freezing cold. It helped her focus her mind on her pursuit, her determination for vengeance. Knowing she had to start somewhere she approached the first door that didn't seem to be a dead end, apparently leading to the chapel, according to the sign. Peeking through a window by the door she saw the stranger again, throwing something to the two wolves who began eating it.

"Whoa, what the…?" Chloe whispered, praying it an old fashioned dog bone or animal meat and not human.

Trying the door she found, to her frustration, that it was locked, she needed a keycard of some sort. she peeked through again and saw the stranger was gone and the wolves were just leaving. Chloe had no choice now, she'd have to search wherever she could, leaving no stone unturned, to find the keycard. Turning away from the chapel she began her search in the very hall she was currently in. All her search turned up there was administration notes to the sanatorium staff about the arrival of a group of miners who had been caught in a cave in at the mines, it was dated 1952 and Chloe suddenly remembered the map she had found when she and Rachel had passed through a section of the mines, detailed sections of the mine that were unstable. The notes also mentioned that the press were being forced away from the building.

Chloe couldn't deny she didn't like what she was discovering, what appeared to be a decades old cover-up. she continued her search however, all this could wait until she found that man and made her pay.

' _Gotta keep moving, c'mon, it's gotta be here somewhere.'_ she told herself.

However she was once more confronted with the 1952 mine mystery when, while searching the admin office she came across a broken camera and a partially opened safe with a wooden stake next to it.

"Whoa, someone really wanted to take a peek inside." she noted before finishing the job.

Inside she uncovered thirty clocking-in cards for miners. she deduced then that this was the number of miners caught in the cave in. she still couldn't understand about the broken camera however, only that the damage looked deliberate. Mystery was piling upon mystery here, Chloe briefly considered that maybe, the stranger was looking into the 1952 mystery and these were clues he had gathered. It appeared the sanatorium, which seemed the center of said mystery was also, conveniently, his base.

Shaking her head Chloe reminded herself. _'But then, why attack Rachel, what is he hiding, what is he up to?'_

Resuming her search for the keycard, Chloe began heading down the corridor, towards what the signs indicated was the morgue, just what she needed to cheer herself up.

There were still a couple of offices, just before the steps leading down to the morgue, that were accessible, so Chloe checked them first. In the first office she found an old newspaper detailed an assault on a reporter, suddenly making sense of the broken camera.

"Huh, intrigue on the mountain. Before the Prescotts even owned it." Chloe mused.

It was clear now, something was definitely being hidden here, covered up, especially when the other office yielded medical reports that did not tally with Chloe's findings so far, report on only twelve miners, not thirty, eighteen were unaccounted for. Perplexed but by no means distracted Chloe made her way down the steps towards the morgue. In the outer corridor she came across a partially open room, debris prevented her from actually entering but she could see a bird sitting on a table right by the door and embedded in said table was a machete.

' _Urgh, just great...well, I think I'm gonna need a weapon...better than nothing.'_ she told herself before reaching it.

She bird cawed and flew away while Chloe was able to finally pull the machete free. Grimacing she stuck it in her belt and continued her search of the morgue itself. Noticing an odd shape behind a curtain she pulled aside to find a restraining chair, soaked in blood.

"Holy shit..." she gasped. "Ugh, what happened here?"

her continued exploration of the morgue offices and rooms led her to find another part of the 1952 mystery, a telegram which seemed to indicate there was indeed only twelve miners brought to the sanatorium, but thirty had indeed gone down the mines that fateful excursion and that a massive cover-up was underway.

Chloe shook her ahead at the fear of reporters flooding the place. _'_ _Gee, who wouldn't want press snooping around in th_ _is_ _paradise?_ _'_

Her search led to another room, of which she could not identify the original purpose.

Whatever the room used to be, it now only featured several tables and boxes and, strangely enough, a moving arm attached to a table, which jerked back and forth at irregular intervals.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa?" Chloe spluttered, startled as she approached. "Is this what he was feeding them?"

She shuddered at that, had the wolves devoured human flesh. she then saw a note attached to the hand and tried to pull it off to examine it. What happened next happened so fast, Chloe barely had time to react the way she did. The cover on the table fell away and a bear trap snapped shut, clamping around the fourth finger and smallest finger of her left hand. Chloe screamed in agony and tried futilely to free her fingers.

"Ugh, ah, fuck!" she cried out.

She had to do something. she then remembered the machete. Trying hard to focus through the pain, she examined the bear trap, too rusty to open, there was only one option.

' _You have got to be fucking kidding me,_ _this_ _can't...'_ she thought desperately as she drew the machete and moved it into position. "Shit. Oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit!"

But then she stopped, unable to make the cut. Instead she shook her head.

"C'mon Chloe, get a grip." She muttered.

With that she resorted to another tactic, it took several tries, each try snapping off more of the machete blade, but she finally forced the bear trap open enough to get her fingers free. Ignoring the dull throbbing that lingered and tossing the ruined blade aside, she looked around, trying to find another way forwards.

Luckily she got a hint as she approached one door, the temperature dropped. Chloe recalled from the various crime dramas she sometimes saw that morgues had to be relatively cold places. It had to be through here.

Entering the morgue she was face to face with a strange, deformed but still human skull on a shelf.

' _This place just gets better and better.'_ she thought sarcastically.

Continuing her search she found, to her frustration that the door out was locked and required a keycard, the same keycard she needed for entering the chapel too.

she growled as she turned to survey the room again. _'You've gotta be kidding.'_

There was only one place she hadn't searched, three actually. Three body drawers, the only ones not rusted shut. Forcing herself Chloe examined them, two brought out a name tag of a man named Nicholas Bowen, the second a death certificate for a Sarah Smith. It was clear they were part of the 1952 mystery, especially the death certificate which seemed to indicate that Sarah had been partially...eaten, by something with very human teeth.

Opening the third drawer, Chloe thought disgustedly to herself. _'Okay, is drawer number three the winner?'_

It was as inside was an uncovered body, Chloe nearly threw up, especially when a rat climbed out of the corpse's mouth. Containing herself she was able to spot just what she needed, the chapel keycard, on the body. she picked it up and turned away gratefully. she reached the locked door again, unlocked it and, taking the keycard with her, entered the next corridor, which appeared to be in the back part of the chapel. she began climbing the stairs when she was ambushed by one of the wolfs. Crying out she ran for her life, the wolf right on her heels, growling and snapping at her.

With a mighty effort, Chloe escaped the wolf, slamming shut the door behind her. Fighting desperately for breath, pretty sure she was going to give herself a heart attack at this rate, she realized was in the upper levels of the chapel and could see down below. she needed to get back to the chapel's main door. So she followed the path and climbed down a fallen staircase.

"Oh, right, back in here." she muttered with relief.

She was back in the main entrance, steps away from the chapel main doors. she hurried over as best she could in her weakened state and opened them before entering. Just then she heard the growl and turned sharply to her left, the other wolf was there, growling at her. On instinct, Chloe lashed out and the wolf yelped, before backing away, watching her with malevolent eyes and growling. Realizing what she had done Chloe grimaced.

' _Ah shit, not good.'_

Luckily it did not seem in a hurry to attack her again. Chloe let out a relieved sigh and began to examine the room, her first point of interest in the run down, rubble filled chapel was a wooden chest, filled with bones.

"Maybe this'll keep the wolves fat and happy." she said to herself, almost laughing in relief.

It seemed her earlier concern had been wrong. Taking one of the bones she approached the wolf and whistled, getting its attention. she held out the bone and the wolf slowly came closer before gently taking it from her hand, Chloe stroked the wolf and smiled as the animal seemed much more friendly now. She just hoped it accepted this as an apology for her kicking it earlier.

One she finished patting the wolf, Chloe resumed her search around the room, now no longer paranoid about being attacked from behind by the wolf. she spotted a cigar bow on a table in the middle of the room and recognized the brand from the cigar stub she had seen earlier that night.

' _Ahh... the stogie stash exposed.'_

Something else caught her eye, a wall that was covered in various newspaper clippings, all of them about strange disappearances and did not make Chloe any happier about the man she was pursuing.

One thing she did benefit from her search was a slightly tattered olive green army jacket. Smirking she pulled it on, relieved for the extra heat it provided.

"So...what have we here?"

Through a gap in a mesh fence, just behind where the jacket hung, was a gun. Reaching in Chloe tried to grab it but couldn't reach it.

"Come on!"  
Shaking her head she instead reached lower, to a leg holding the shelf against the wall and, with a bit of effort, pulled it off, making the gun slide into her hand. she smiled, she still had lost the machete, but now had a gun, now she felt she had a better chance. Approached the door at the back of the room, the only possible exit the stranger could have taken, Chloe shot the lock and moved into the next room. Searching this area unearthed only a large stone memorial to 'the miracle men' the twelve surviving miners, still with no mention of the missing eighteen. Following the large staircase downwards into an underground area, she found another gate blocking her path and several barrels.

"Of course it's locked." she muttered.

Shoving an empty barrel out of the way she took aim and fired, breaking the lock.

But her victory was short lived as she tried to go through the gate, for she then saw the fire. Some of the barrels will filled with flammable liquid, some had spilled onto the floor and the sparks from shooting the lock had ignited it. Seeing this she began to back off.

"Shit, shit, shit..." she cried out as she tried to flee. "URGH!"

she cried out as the small explosion occurred, knocking her backwards onto the ground.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 12

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 12 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: No, it seems not and well, there's always worse to come, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Yeah well, she was going to go through that route, but as you said, used her head, although it still cost her. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

The Psycho smirked as he watched the cameras, his face still hidden by his white and red terror clown mask. His dark overalls allowed him plenty of easy movement, black gloves and boots covered his hands and feet. The camera showed various areas all over them mountain.

Including footage of Max in the bath. Warren and Kate on their way back to the lodge and Drew and Victoria, just entering the area with the upper cable car station, the gate closing behind them. The Psycho reached out and casually tapped the mouse button, locking the gate. Then he stood up and left, he had an appointment to keep, with his next target.

* * *

Victoria and Drew walked together, mostly quiet, still processing everything that had been revealed to them.

"I can't believe Mr. Jefferson is dead." Victoria said at last.

Drew sighed sadly. "I can't believe how he died..."

Victoria shook her head however. "No, I mean, what if they were wrong?"

"What?"

She turned to him. "Maybe we should've checked the shed, to see if it was really true."

Drew grimaced at that.

"I don't know..." He replied hesitantly. "There are some things that, once you see them, you can never unsee them."

Victoria sighed, shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I guess...But some things you have to see for yourself."

Drew shuddered. "I'll take their word for it."

Victoria did not reply, apparently thinking that maybe Drew was right, or she just didn't want to press the matter further. The duo approached the cable car station, only to note something odd, yet in a way, a blessing in disguise, what with there being a psycho running around. An axe was lodged in the door to the cable car station.

"Look, an axe..." Drew saw it first. "I feel better with an axe."

Victoria nodded, now they'd have a means to protect themselves. Drew pulled the axe from the door and Victoria stepped forward to try and open it.

But to her surprise, it wouldn't open. "Oh what now? This is locked Drew!"

Drew sighed and shook his head.

"Well, break the door down will ya?"

Drew realized right away what she meant but knew the risks, he had to warn her.

He shook his head.

"Whoa, wait a second." He told her. "We start smashing shit down he's gonna hear us."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You got any better suggestions?"

Drew shrugged. "I dunno, what about...look!"

He spotted it right away and when Victoria questioned him he pointed it out, an ajar window.

"That's great Drew." Victoria shot back, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I can just about fit my lip balm through that little slot."

"No come on." He urged her.

She sighed and emphasized. "You will never fit through there, big guy."

Drew groaned but conceded her point and approached the door.

Okay fine. Here goes." He muttered.

"Do it!"

Nodding Drew attempted to smash the door down with his axe, his second attempt caused the axe to stick and he had to wrench it free, the third blow however was successful and they entered the cable car station. Victoria turned on the lights and they froze, the station was devastated, trashed, and to top it all off, threatening graffiti adorned the walls.

"Oh, God damn..." was all Drew could manage.

Victoria shook her head in disbelief, uttering in barely coherent form. "What happened?"

"This is crazy-"

"We were just here, like, a few hours ago." Victoria burst out. "This must have just happened!"

Drew did not like this, not one bit. "What the fuck is going on?"

They continued to look around at the devastated cable car station.

Finally, Victoria came to the only possible conclusion she could reach.

"It's gotta be the guy, the one who got to Warren and Kate...and Mr. Jefferson..."

Drew knew what this meant and shared his worry. "He's gotta know this is the only way out."

"Oh, don't say that." Victoria groaned, shivering in fear.

It was then Drew spotted the cable car, hanging a distance out from the station.

"Look, the cable car's all the way up there." He pointed it out.

Victoria looked at it and bit her lip. "Well that's...I mean, that's not far right, you...you can jump it?"

Drew scoffed at that. "Ha, I'm good Em, but not that good...flattered though."

"Well Drew, if you can't jump that, what are we gonna do!?"

"I..I don't know." He replied honestly.

Victoria looked around as Drew tried to find anything useful in the mess, both of them commented on the decrepit state of the station while Drew finally righted a map of the area, he spotted it.

"Hey, look, fire tower..." He pointed it out.

Victoria however was more focused on other matters. "Hey. Magellan. Maybe we should get the cable car working and get this show on the road, huh?"

Drew sighed but nodded and, after being freaked out by graffiti of the word 'die' repeated over a whole wall, in paint that was disturbingly the same color as blood, Drew examined the control console and saw one great stumbling block.

The control console was still operable, but without the keys, it wasn't going to work.

"Great, no keys, no cable car. Sooo..." Drew muttered in frustration. "Back to square one."

Victoria sighed but then her eyes widened. "What about the fire tower? On the map you found?"

Drew was a little taken aback. "Well, I guess it's an option..."

"Maybe it is has a radio or something." Victoria replied hopefully. "I mean, it would, wouldn't it?"

Drew sighed and said. "I dunno, Vic... that could work but I kinda think we should get back to the lodge for now, everyone's been split up for so long..."

"Wait. First you want to leave the lodge, now you want to go back?!" She queried incredulously before insisting. "You don't know what to do any more than I do Drew, and I say that we go to the fire tower and get on the radio and call for more help. And that's that."

Drew simply shook his head and shrugged. "Well, if you feel that strongly about it..."

"I do Drew, and I'm surprised you don't too!"

He insisted that he did, trying to defend himself and together they left the cable car station, looking for a way around. Victoria spotted a way and tried to approach it, a ladder on the side of the building, but it was out of reach.

Smirking Drew joked. "You know, you coulda just asked me to get it?"

"I'll get it myself, just give me a boost." Victoria shot back.

Laughing Drew helped Victoria up to reach the ladder and they quickly climbed down it, now they could shimmy around a lower ledge of the cable car.

When they reached the bottom Victoria noticed a heavy duty flashlight and picked it up.

"Look at this bad boy. You're comin' with me, buddy." She turned it on, grinning. "And just like magic. Come on, we can totally get out of here this way!"

They began to move around the side of the building, unfortunately, Victoria misjudged the length of the ledge and nearly fell but Drew caught her just in time.

"Whoa, you alright?"

She gasped but nodded. "Yeah, uh...thanks, maybe um, you should go first. To protect me."

Smiling at Victoria's attempt to maintain her usual persona, despite the obvious, Drew did so and soon they reached the other side, much to the relief of both of them.

"Okay...okay..." Drew breathed; finally letting the tension release from his muscles.

Victoria let out a slow breath too. "Holy crap, thank god that's over."

Drew nodded and they began to head up the snowy path, searching for the best route to the fire tower.

"What if it doesn't work?" Victoria asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The radio." She emphasized.

"It'll work." He tired to reassure her.

Victoria shook her head. "But...okay, _if_ it doesn't, we need a plan."

Drew thought for a moment. "Maybe...we can just climb down."

Victoria looked at hm strangely. "Climb down what?"

"The mountain."

"Are you serious?" She almost choked on her words.

Drew shot back. "What's the big deal, it's like it's floating in the sky."

"It might as well be, it's pitch black out!" Victoria replied, exasperated.

Trying to calm things down, Drew gently tried to reassure her.

Unfortunately, that didn't work.

"Hey, hopefully we won't have to." He said.

Victoria raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "What, you think the psychopath is just going to give up and run away?"

Drew shook his head. "No...but, maybe we should find a safe spot, hole up and wait it out. It'll be a lot easier to figure this all out in the morning."

Victoria sighed but nodded, she had to admit, the late hour was catching up with her too.

"As long as we don't hide in the lodge." She said at last. "That's where he expects us to go."

Drew nodded slowly at that and soon they reached the top of the path, currently they could see the fire tower, but still lacked a path to get there. As they searched, Drew entered a covered wooden bridge, stepping on a floorboard which gave a strange creak. Sharing a look with Victoria he lifted the floorboard and pulled out a phone, one which Victoria recognized at once.

"Whoa, this is Brooke's phone"

Drew was incredulous. "I thought the police, like, swept the whole area."

Victoria shrugged. "Well, looks like they missed this."

Sighing they resumed their search, only to find themselves standing by a clifftop, Drew grimaced, seeing it was a hell of a long way down.

"Watch where you step around here Em."

She rolled her eyes and shot back. "Yes Drew, given the choice I'd prefer not to spend my evening plummeting to my death off a snowy cliff top."

Drew's reply was cut off by an unusual screaming noise.

They both spun around.

"Drew, what is that!?" Victoria cried out.

Drew shook his head. "I don't know!"

But he soon got his answer, for at that moment a horde of Caribou deer emerged and closed in on them, backing them to the edge of the cliff.

"Jesus!" Victoria hissed through gritted teeth. "Shit!"

Drew glanced behind them, to the long drop. "Oh...damn..."

They were trapped.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 13

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 13 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Unaware of everything else that had been happening, Max lounged in the bath, her iPod was situated on the wide edge, far enough away from the water to avoid any problems. Her headphones were plugged in and she was listening to her music.

She was deeply into the music and rocking her body slightly in motion with the music, eyes closed. Therefore she was unaware of the black clad figure with the red and white terror clown mask standing watching her. He had already retrieved what he came for and so, it was time to begin. He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Max only barely heard the door, but she felt the gust from it, as well as noticed the candle extinguishing from it too. She pulled out her headphones, pushing them and her iPhone away from the ledge completely.

"Hello?" She called out. "Guys? What are you doing out there?"

She glared and shook her head, muttering. "Being creepy?"

She got no response however. Sighing heavily she began to climb out of the bath.

"Oh...kay..."

She quickly retrieved a white towel nearby and wrapped it around herself, covering herself as best as she could. Holding a hand against the towel for added security she approached the chair she had laid out her clothes, only to stop and stare in disbelief.

Her clothes were gone, all except for one sock.

"What. My clothes? Oh come on?" She complained before calling out. "That's not funny guys, seriously!"

She stalked over to the bathroom door, opening it and stepped out into the corridor. She looked around and couldn't see or hear anyone. She felt uneasy, she glanced down to make sure the towel covered her and began to walk.

"Warren? Kate?" She called out; hoping for some reassurance from the least likely suspects. "What the hell?"

Suddenly a loud noise startled her, making her stagger back, but it was just the old grandfather clock chiming.

"Ugh, stupid clock."

She was now out on the balcony and called out again.

"Warren? Chloe? Anyone? This is really getting out of hand, okay?" She shook her head and continued. "It was all very funny, ha ha, look at Max walking around in a towel, but now I just really want this to be over, alright? You had enough?"

Still no answer, but she noticed something that bothered her, next to the stairs was a balloon, with an arrow on it, pointing down them. She bit her lip and made her way downstairs, she was still damp but thankfully not dripping wet, still didn't make her feel any less embarrassed though.

She reached the lower main room and looked around, before stalking out to the front entrance.

"Can I have my clothes back now or am I supposed to hang out in a towel for the rest of the weekend?..." She demanded, only to again be greeted with silence. "Towel it is, then."

It was then something caught her eye, a strange business card for a slaughter house, on the back was a request for dead pigs and circular saw blades. While confusing Max left it, she had more pressing issues as she returned and decided to continue following the balloons that showed up, guiding her apparently to the basement.

"Okay, if you were trying to freak me out, guess what, you succeeded." She said, more trying to reassure herself as she was getting unnerved by all this.

She found that, to her surprise, the normally locked cinema room doors were wide open. She picked up the flashlight Josh had used earlier and turned it on, stepping into the room, unaware of the masked figure in the shadows by the stairs.

"Where the hell are you guys?" She demanded. "Whoa, this is weird..."

The room was actually set up and seemed to be showing a movie, or rather, the static when a movie wasn't in focus.

Max exhaled sharply, she was at the end of her tether now. "Hey! Guys come ON! I am DONE with this! I really don't appreciate the silent treatment here!"

But her angry tirade was cut off by the cinema doors slamming shut, by themselves. Max screamed and again when a distorted voice began to talk.

"Hello Maxine." It said, sounding rather sarcastic and mocking. "Looking for me? I don't think you'll have much luck by looking, Maxine."

Max looked around wildly, her heart pounding.

"What the, what the hell…!" She whispered in fear.

The distorted voice spoke again. "You're only going to see what I want you to see, and I have quite a lot to show you."

Max shook her head. "What is, what is going on…!?"  
"Open your eyes."

The large screen flared to life properly and Max turned to face it, eyes widening with shock and revulsion as it showed footage of her in the bath.

Someone had been recording her, had seen her naked.

"Oh my god..." Her words were barely breathed out, she now felt utterly violated.

The distorted voice continued, mocking her. "She's quite beautiful, isn't she. A beautiful bathing bird…"

Max looked around frantically again. "How, why, why did you…?"

"Do you think she has any idea what lies ahead? Do you think these were the last happy moments of this creature's life?"

An icy stab of fear ran down her spine at those words. "Why are you showing this to me?"

"Why are you watching?"

With a shaky breath Max turned around before screaming at what was now being shown, footage of Mr. Jefferson getting cut in half.

"Mr. Jefferson!" She cried. "OH MY GOD, WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

The voice however took on a more menacing tone at that moment.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds...Nine..."

"No, no..." Max whispered, again looking around frantically, retreating to the nearby wall. "Nonono..."

"Eight, seven..."

"Please no..."

The door burst open and Max screamed as the Psycho entered, the grin of his mask likely hiding a sadistic grin of his own.

"Max." He growled.

In his hand he held a needle filled with an unknown liquid Max's heart raced, there could be anything in that needle, she had to keep it away from her.

"No...No!" She pleaded.

But the Psycho began to draw closer.

Acting in a blind panic, Max grabbed a nearby vase and threw it blindly at the Psycho, striking his arm and making him stumble. She ran for her life, running through the door at the other end of the room, she was in now in the guest room.

"Shit!" She cried out, she could already hear his footsteps. "Shit, shit, shit."

Wasting no time she ducked under the bed and shut off her flashlight, staying as still as she could, hoping. The door opened and the Psycho entered. He looked around briefly and then laughed. Max soon found out why when he grabbed her ankle and began pulling her out from under the bed. She screamed and struggled, managing to grab the bedpost to stop him. But knew it wouldn't last.

So, reacting quickly, she lashed out with her free foot, kicking him and making him let go. She leapt to her feet and ran straight through the guest room door, she ran along the hallway and down the basement, making sure to avoid the damaged step, which she had seen on her previous trip down here.

She stopped and looked around, she was in the basement, near to where the boiler was. Still in a panic she ducked down near where the boiler was located, a damaged pillar was her only cover and only went so far, she instantly shut up off the flashlight and waited, fear pumping through her as she squatted, praying silently.

"Max?" The Psycho called out, slowly walking up until he was level with the pillar. "Why are you hiding?"

Max went rigid and stayed as still as she could, praying he wouldn't hear her.

He began to move away, but stopped, further up the corridor, blocking her only path.

"Max...why prolong the inevitable?"

Gritting her teeth against her terror she stayed put.

He looked around, seemingly at ease; the videos were all the evidence she needed, this man was dangerous. "Why kid yourself into thinking you can get away? Don't you know I can smell you, Max? I can smell your fear."

He laughed darkly Max opted to remain where she was. That turned out to be a mistake for he turned back, walked until he was level with the pillar again and then, leapt out the other side, behind her.

"Gotcha, so sorry." He mocked.

Max screamed as he grabbed her and struggled desperately as he prepared to inject her with the needle. But then she remembered, the last time she had been here, what she had left, just to her right. Acting with her last strength, she grabbed the baseball bat and smacked the Psycho in the side of the head.

He cried out and fell. Breathing heavily and trying to recover her equilibrium, Max hurried away, turning the flashlight on again, more desperate than ever, her heart was pounding, adrenaline fuelled by fear filled her, but did nothing except add to her current panic.

She reached end of a cellar corridor to find a door. She struggled to open it, only to find a problem.

So frantic was she that the words spilled out.

"Are you kidding me?" She screamed in despair. "No HANDLE!?"

She heard laughter, the Psycho had caught up, screaming she pulled the nearby wine storage cabinet down. He stopped however before it could hit him. But there, on top of it, now fallen right at her feet, was the door handle. She grabbed it and frantically tried to get the door open as the Psycho began to step over the fallen cabinet, stepping right through the wood in his effort to catch her. She finally got through and slammed the door shut, locking it. But there was a grill in the door that was open, the Psycho reached in, grabbing for her.

"Ahh!" She screamed. "Get out!"

She slammed it shut on his hand, forcing him to withdraw before she closed that too, it could only open from this side. But she couldn't stay here, it was getting more and more dangerous the longer she evaded this man. She turned and ran to the door at the end, it was locked.

She didn't have time to do anything other than force it. She shoved her whole weight against the door, again and again, until she finally broke through and fell down the gap into what appeared to be an underground hotel. Wincing in pain at the jarring fall Max forced herself upwards and looked around.

To her left was a passageway, to her right, an elevator that was half down, yet the doors still opened, providing her with a place to hide. She made up her mind at once and leapt inside the elevator.

She crouched down, pressing herself against the wall, trying hard to control her breathing and stay still. She could hear his footsteps approaching, but it was then, too late, she realized her mistake. The flashlight was still on.

"Nice try." The Psycho mocked.

Max cried out as she was grabbed but then felt a sharp sting in her neck and was let go. She crumpled into a heap, her last view was the Psycho climbing down into the elevator towards her, before everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter, well things have taken a dark turn, Max has been caught, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 14

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 14 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
 **Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Yes indeed, things are taking a grim turn and yes, we can only wait and see.****

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Panic gripping them, Drew and Victoria stood warily at the edge of the cliff, the deer surrounded them, some moving a bit closer, but they couldn't move back any further.

"Drew…!" Victoria cried out, terror coating her voice. "What are you gonna do? What are you gonna do!?"

Drew tightened his grip on the axe for a minute, but then relaxed it. He forced himself to stay calm and focused. He was always the first to admit he wasn't the smartest, but he knew enough about certain subjects, animals was one of them.

He knew if they stayed calm, they wouldn't be in any danger. "Stay calm... relax... they're just deer... they just want to check us out is all…"

"No, no, no Drew they're gonna hurt us-" Victoria whimpered, not at all reassured.

He gently tried to calm her and, gesturing for her to follow his lead, he began to slowly, carefully, walk forwards. He kept the axe held loose, at his side, not in any threatening position. Victoria moved slowly, eyes half-closed as she didn't want to see the herd closing in on her, but couldn't let Drew out of her sight. The deer however stepped back, or moved around them, allowing them to walk through the herd without much issue. However, amongst the deer were their close cousins, Elk. One was now blocking Drew and Victoria's path. Drew stopped, prompting Victoria to do the same. The Elk sniffed at him but he did not react, although his nerves were on edge, he suddenly wished he didn't have the axe.

The temptation to use it against this potential threat was strong. Especially as more time passed, the Elk sniffed at him but simply would not back down, or even move, Drew could feel Victoria getting restless and trembling, just behind him. She had practically pressed herself right up against him. But, resisting the urge to attack, Drew slowly began to move again and to his relief, the Elk backed down. Finally, they emerged from the herd, unharmed and reached a small bundle of rocks they could climb. Quickly doing so, both Drew and Victoria emerged safely from the herd, now on the path that would lead them to the radio tower, amazingly falling into place with their plans perfectly.

Letting out a sigh of relief, now they were finally out of that danger, Victoria began to lead the way, holding the flashlight steady again. As they walked she began thinking carefully.

"If we do manage to get someone on the radio-"

"We will." Drew insisted.

Smiling at his confidence she continued. "Then, we tell them we need help. What do we do while we wait?"

Drew thought for a moment. "I guess, we go back to the lodge and get everyone else."

"Oh God, no the lodge." Victoria shook her head. "We should stay here. In case whoever it is needs to get back in touch with us?"

"Let's get that radio working first."

Victoria silently agreed with him, they'd try and call for help first, then they could worry about what to do next. They were almost at the tower, now it was just above them, across a small snowy clearing. As they approached the base of the tower, suddenly a blinding light flared to life.

"Ahh, that's freakin' bright!" Victoria cried out, holding a hand in front of her eyes.

Drew did the same and grimaced. "No kidding!"

Victoria shook her head, frustrated. "I can't see- what is that?"

"It's just a security light." Drew confirmed at last, squinting to try and see. "Motion sensor probably."

Victoria bit her lip and followed Drew, squinting her eyes until they were past the light and could see clearly again. They were now at the base of the fire tower and would have to climb the ladders to get up to the main room.

Seeing this Drew, reluctantly, put down the axe and they began their climb, with Victoria in the lead. Climbing up the second ladder, Victoria was caught off guard by sudden winds and nearly lost her grip.

"Ugh." She grit her teeth and complained. "Why is is so windy all of a sudden?"

Drew did his best to calm her. "We're almost inside."

They climbed the third ladder, finally reaching their destination, once Victoria pushed up the hatch they got inside, with Drew closing and locking the hatch below them. They were sill wary of the Psycho following them and Drew hoped it would present at least something of an obstacle.

"You alright?" He asked Victoria.

She nodded, they were inside now, it was a bit warmer and she knew what Drew had just done and why. "Yeah."

They began to look around the tower room. Finding the radio Victoria tried to interact with it, but got nothing.

"Ah come ON! Great." She cried out before realizing. "No power. Gotta be a switch or something round here..."

Victoria couldn't deny, she was feeling rather uneasy about things now.

Resuming their search they had no choice but to venture outside, into the catwalk around the tower room. Exiting through the door once they opened it, Victoria searched and then spotted something, it was a box, situated against the wall, with the words 'Emergency Flare' on it. She opened it to find, inside, a flare gun.

"Ah, here we go." She muttered; this could certainly be useful.

She pocketed the gun and they resumed their search. Finally they found a fuse box, Victoria opened it and flicked the switch and grinned as the power flared to life in the tower.

"Fuck yeah, here we go!"

"Nice work." Drew replied; also grinning.

They headed back inside the tower.

As they closed the door behind them, Victoria looked around, worriedly. Nodding she composed herself and approached the radio.

She got to work, trying to fine tune the radio to pick up any broadcasts that they could communicate with for help. She gasped as she heard one, although it wasn't very clear.

"Hello?" Anyone there?" She tried, hoping she could get through, she had found just who they were looking for, the people best equipped to help them. "Hello! Please say something if you're out there, please we need help! Over! Over! Shit."

There was a pause and then, suddenly.

"...Hello?" The ranger spoke.

Victoria's heart leapt and Drew grinned beside her. "Oh my god, thank go, we need help, please!"

The ranger replied and it was clear that he had at least picked something up from them. "...Hello is someone trying to contact us? This is the park ranger service. I'm not getting your signal very well. Please speak slowly and clearly, over."

Victoria tired to but she was too worked up, everything came spilling out. "Please, please, please, please help! Oh my god, we're stuck on Blackwood mountain and there's a maniac..."

"If you can hear this, please repeat your message as I am unable to understand what you are saying, over. "

Victoria grew more desperate. "We need help, please!"

The ranger continued however. "Hello? Can you please identify yourself? Over."

Victoria took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She needed to do this right or they'd miss their chance.

So, trying to hard to maintain her self-control, she did as the ranger requested.

"Oh my god." She whispered before speaking slowly and clearly. "Okay, this is...My name is Victoria...hello?"

She checked the tuning on the radio as the ranger replied.

"You're not coming through clearly, please repeat, over."

She shook her head and tried to explain, as calmly as possible, what had happened.

So, she cleared her throat and explained. "We're on... Blackwood Mountain... by the ski lodge... there's a killer and he's after us and he's already killed one of us. Oh god, please help, you've got to help us!"

Just then, the security light below flared to life again, startling them both.

"Something tripped the motion sensor." Drew muttered, before trying to reassure Victoria. "Probably a fucking deer."

Victoria was about to reply when the ranger spoke again.

"I read you ma'am, please do not leave your position."

Victoria and Drew both grinned and relaxed, until his next words.

"We will send out helicopters to get you as soon as the storm has subsided, over." The ranger explained.

Sharing a worried look with Drew Victoria tried to get clarification.

She asked intently. "What, when, how long?"

The ranger hesitated before replying. "Dawn, at the earliest. Not until dawn, over."

Before they could say anything else, the hatch banged loudly, someone, or something was trying to enter.

"Jesus!" Drew cried out, stepping back.

Victoria backed herself into one of the corners, panicking.

"Oh my god, he's here, he's coming for me!" She cried out.

The hanging then stopped and things seemed to calm down, until the tower rocked violently and began tipping.

Victoria screamed and Drew cried out, both of them stumbling as the tower sagged and rocked again.

"OH MY GOD, Drew, WHAT IS HAPPENED!" She screamed in raw terror.

Drew could only cry out. "The tower!"

At the same time, Victoria yelled. "Oh God!"

The tower began to fall, Drew tried to reach for Victoria but was unable to do so. Finally the tower lay on its side, Victoria had fallen and landed hard on one of the windows which had cracked badly, she was now sporting a bloody nose and a scratch on her forehead from the impact. Drew meanwhile was hanging from a support beam, clutching it for dear life.

"No..." Victoria got out through the pain.

Drew then saw something and cried out. "No, Victoria, Victoria!"

She managed to turn, just enough to see what he saw, the printer was about to fall right on top of her. Crying out she tried to roll out of the way, but she was too late and it struck her, leaving her with a large gash above left eyebrow curving down past left temple. As she tried to recover the radio also fell and she screamed as she fell through the window, now hanging onto one of the catwalk bars.

"Fuck me, Jesus shit!" She cried out. "Shit, ahh, no, don't, no!"

She barely had time to articulate as Drew also cried out. "OH SHIT!"

As the tower fell more and tumbled down, into the mines below.

* * *

"Oh fuck!"

Those were the first words out of Drew's mouth as he finally recovered, the tower had fallen and was now only just hanging, they were underground, in the mines that ran under the mountain. Moving slowly and carefully, climbing his way out the tower which shook ominously as he did so, Drew saw the tower was hanging precariously over a long drop; almost certainly too far to have good survival chances.

"Oh fuck...dammit, dammit!" He muttered.

"DREW!" Victoria suddenly screamed. "OH GOD Drew HELP ME PLEAAAAASE!"

Startled he moved carefully, calling out as he did so. "I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Vic, this is pretty unsteady over here…"

He said it as a warning, for he now stood, looking over the edge of the tower, which was shaking some more. Victoria was there, hanging onto the bars, desperate and clearly terrified.

"Drew, you've got to do something right NOW!" She screamed. "What are you WAITING FOR!?"

He shook his head. "I'm thinking, let me think!"

She grit her teeth and screamed again. "Don't think you idiot, just get me outta here!"

Drew shook his head, even while hanging precariously from a fallen radio tower, close to death, Victoria still had her sharp tongue and bitchy attitude. Directed at him, the only person who had even the smallest chance of saving her, no less.

Nevertheless, he could understand the tension of this situation.

His concern for her overrode anything else. "I'm gonna try and get to you and pull you up."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, stop talking I can't take it!"

"Victoria, you're upset, you need to calm down, you're gonna be fine." He told her. "Stop, yelling at me and let me work this out, okay?"

Victoria bit her lip, trying to calm down. She knew she had no reason to be so worked up at Drew.

"Yeah, you just take all the time you need." She replied at last; her voice softer; but she couldn't resist the sarcasm. "Not like I'm going anywhere."

Smiling a little at that, Drew nodded and tested his weight carefully on the tower; it seemed to be holding for now.

"I'm gonna try and get to you and pull you up." He said at last.

With a gasp of relief she shot back. "Now will you please get me off this goddamned tower?! Please please please, Drew! Just do something!"

Drew knew he had to save her, and so began to cautiously edge closer to the ledge Victoria was hanging from.

He reached out for her.

"I'm coming...here...ugh!"

Victoria screamed and Drew forced himself upright as the tower shook again, falling down a bit, nearly coming completely off the rocks which were now the only thing holding it up.

"Shit, oh shit!" She cried. "Drew!"

She had fallen and grabbed onto another railing, only now, it was the last one, another fall and she wouldn't have anything to save herself with.

Drew panicked, trying to equalize his weight. "I don't wanna tip it."

Victoria bit her lip; in the end, she spoke softly. "Drew just...this'll be your only chance..."

"What, Victoria, no..."

"JUMP!" She cried.

It soon became moot point however when the tower fell again, Drew forced to jump to a nearby ledge. He got up, horrified as he stared at the drop before him now.

"VICTORIA…!" He cried.

He stumbled back, horrified, lost and alone.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 15

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 15 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it was pretty bad, but yup, help is on the way, but still hours away.  
Wolgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, she did, well, I feel that, for all her faults, when push comes to shove, Victoria does care and will show it. True enough, here it is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 ** **Chapter 15****

Back in the lodge, Warren paced frantically in front of the stairs, clutching his flashlight tightly. Kate had gone up to look for Max, the two of them recalling exactly what Max was doing upstairs and so Warren opted to wait, for decency's sake. He heard the rapid footsteps and looked up, nerves on a hair trigger. It was Kate, hurrying down the stairs, alone, still looking haunted by the sticky looking blood that struck her when Mr. Jefferson was killed.

"She wasn't up there?"

She shook his head. "I don't know, I didn't see her...She must have come down here."

As she said that she gestured to the signs, balloons with arrows and, at least until they faded, damp bare footprints.

Warren shook his head. "I haven't seen her either."

They stood for a moment, worried, before Warren nodded to Kate. Leading on, using his own flashlight they began to walk around towards the stairs leading to the basement, incidentally following the arrows on the balloons. Just then, the candle to Kate's left, on the table, suddenly lit by itself.

"Ahh!" She screamed. "Did that just happen?"

Warren was seriously getting freaked out now. "Dammit, what is going on around here?!"

They were all the more desperate to find Max now, so they continued onwards, as they made their way downstairs and, seeing the door was open, into the cinema room, Kate bit her lip.

"Warren..." She said suddenly.

"Ma-!" Warren began to call out, but stopped. "What?"

She shuffled her feet and shyly spoke. "Warren I just, are you okay, I mean, what happened in the shed it..."

He turned to her, shaking his head. "Kate stop."

Wincing at the massive bruise on his forehead, just above his left eye, she continued. "No, I want to say...I mean thank you- thank you for saving my life-"

Warren shook his head. "Kate, it's okay...I, we have to focus."

They both agreed and hurried onwards, both feeling uncomfortable.

Finally, Warren broke the silence.

"Let's just find Max, okay?" He said firmly. "That's what we're doing now."

Nodding Kate followed Warren as they exited the cinema room, into the hallway, just as the door suddenly slammed shut behind them.

"What the heck!" Kate whimpered in despair.

This was seriously doing a number on her nerves. Warren gently put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she exhaled softly, trying to relax. It only lasted until she tried to open the door to the guest room, it suddenly closed, nearly taking her hand with it.

"This is so eff-ed up!" Warren cried out.

Kate was compelled to agree, all they wanted was to find Max and get the hell out, she couldn't help but wonder and worry about the others.

"Warren I...I know this is hardly the right time, but..." Kate began, having been thinking about it lately. "But, about you and Max."

Warren paused, biting his lip. "Kate, I don't..."

She sighed. "Warren, considering the situation we're in. Shouldn't you really think about it, in case, something happens."

"I...I think you're right." Warren admitted at last.

Shaking her head, Kate sighed. "Yeah, God, this place gives me the creeps."

Warren agreed, but he reasoned. "It's the only place left Max could be, Kate."

She agreed and they walked on a bit, before stopping again.

"I wish we could just go find everybody else and-"

"What if Max needs us?" Warren asked. "What if she's in trouble?"

"Oh God..."

Just then, the door to basement opened, by itself. Steeling himself Warren gently urged Kate to follow, she did and together they made their way down. Once down they were greeted by a loud nose, followed by a louder one and then, a cabinet to their right jerked as an item flew from the shelf, nearly hitting them.

They both leapt back, startled.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Warren yelled. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Kate backed away, freaked out more than ever. "What the HELL is going ON!?"

She turned around to see a rocking horse, that was disturbingly mobile. She screamed, getting Warren' attention.

She shook her head, holding up a hand to reassure him. "Oh my god, that scared me."

"You knocked into it right?" Warren queried, before sounding worried. "You knocked into it?"

Kate groaned that was the part that freaked her out. "I don't...I don't think so, I mean, I don't know."

She turned back to Warren; clearly upset, Warren couldn't blame her.

"How did everything get so freaky around here? Doors slamming and candles lighting up out of nowhere and urgh-"

Warren tried to reason with her. "Kate, please, stick with me okay, don't freak out."

Kate gestured and replied, actually sounding irritated for once. "Warren this is too much; after everything that's happened, how can we…?"

"We need to keep our heads, or we're gonna go crazy. After all, remember what I saw. I saw what happened to Mr. Jefferson in the shed! You know? And that's what I'm worried about!"

Kate's shoulder's slumped, her anger evaporating.

She could see the pain and terror in his eyes.

"Oh...Warren..." She whispered softly. "I know, I know."

He just nodded and then explained. "You know what I'm really worried about? Okay? I'm worried about Max! What's happened to her?"

He paused before adding, uneasily. "If there's some maniac out here, then, she could be dead too."

"Don't say that, please Warren." Kate whispered. "Think, if that's happened..."

He nodded and they continued exploring the hallway for any clues. They then suddenly, froze at the sound of a door creaking open. Both sharing a wary glance they approached the door at the end of the hallway, thankfully nothing happened and they hurried onwards.

Warren looked around, clearly frantic. Kate entered the next room too and they continued their search for Max. While searching Kate found something strange. It was while they were searching that Kate found a camera hidden between a pair of boxes.

"Uh...Warren?"

He approached and stopped dead when he saw the camera.

Biting her lip, Kate asked. "You think it's the guy?"

"Well, that makes sense."

Shaking her head Kate muttered. "I don't like being watched."

Warren nonchalantly reached over and turned the camera around.

"Better?" He queried gently.

Kate rolled her eyes and picked the camera up, talking directly into it. "Go suck an egg!"

She put the camera back in the position Warren had turned it to.

Looking up at him, grinning at her, she shrugged. "Now it's better."

Together they resumed their trek until suddenly the lodge shuddered and Kate looked around, worriedly.

"Uhh, what was that, huh?"

Warren however had stopped dead, looking through a doorway ahead.

"Wait, there's a whole 'nother room through here." He gasped. "It's mammoth."

Kate groaned hearing that, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

However she followed him and soon they both stopped, gazing in wonder at the ruin of what seemed to be an old hotel, right underneath the Washington's ski lodge.

Walking slowly onwards Kate whispered.

"Where in the world are we now?"

"Are you kidding me?" Warren exclaimed as he too, took in their surroundings.

Kate shuddered, she was finding out more and experiencing more this night than she ever had in her whole life, and she really didn't like it.

Turning to Warren she said as much. "I don't think I can take any more of this."

Warren nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm about at my limit here too."

"Oh God, I mean, what if the others...I mean, we're looking for Max, I just hope we find her." She remarked. "But, I still can't help but worry, what about Chloe and Rachel."

He shook his head. "I know, it's...I don't know how to say it Kate; but there's not much we can do."

She bowed her head. "That's the bit I can't stand..."

Warren nodded sadly, both of them lost in thought while exploring the hotel.

It was during this search Kate found something that confused her and Warren both, a bunch of newspapers, telling the story of the escaped convict, but the dates didn't add up, the newspapers were in fact fakes, something which confused both of them. Their exploration led them to reaching a staircase leading lower underground.

Kate however was pretty much done in. "You know what, no."

"Kate-"

"No!" She replied, her voice rising. "I've had enough, I'm not going down any further into this nightmare Warren!"

He nodded sagely, he could understand her reluctance. "Kate... I understand, okay? I'm really freaked out too. But if Max's down there all alone with a maniac... and we leave? We're basically killing her ourselves."

Kate bit her lip at that; she knew that Warren was right, although it didn't make her feel better. Still, with a sigh she choose to swallow down her fears.

"Goddamnit." She muttered.

"Kate, come on." Warren coaxed gently.

"Why are you always right."

"I'm not always right." Warren corrected her absently.

She sighed. "Well, when you're right, you're right."

Warren smiled gently to her and admitted. "I don't want to be, I want to leave."

"No, no." She replied; putting on a brave face. "We gotta find Max, let's go."

Nodding he began to descend the stairs, with Kate following.

They continued onwards, Kate hopeful that Warren's current intensity was an indicator of him finally ready to admit the truth. It was certainly an unlikely place, but fear had a funny way of bringing things like that out. Still, they pressed on, searching the corridors and finding, strangely, sets of batteries and timers, which seemed to be connected in some weird way. Entering another room that closed them in, Kate was the first to discover the source of the unpleasant odor.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me, repulsive!" She cried out; covering her mouth, almost throwing up.

Hanging from a hook was a gutted pig's carcass.

"This, can't be for eating." Warren replied with a grimace.

"Why the hell is I here?"

Warren shook his head in disgust. "It's like a goddamn grindhouse in here."

Amongst the other freaky things they found was a series of hooks and chains attached to the wall and, in quite a spooky fashion, a photo arrangement, of all of them. They were more than glad to get out of that room, until they saw the next door.

Their journey led them to, of all things, a door, smeared with blood.

"Oh crap, look at that..."

"Blood?!" Kate gasped, worried.

Warren nodded, sharing her worries. "Might be Max's...let me see if I can get this.."

He began trying to opening, managing to do so, but seemed strained.

"Ugh, got it, but...damn this thing is heavy."

Kate stepped closer. "Be careful!"

"You gotta come through...Ash..." He told her. "I can't hold it...ugh, come on..."

It was then Kate spotted motion in her peripheral vision and then saw a figure to her right.

"Oh, Warren!"

"What?" He grunted.

"I think I just saw Max over there." She said quickly, pointing.

Warren shook his head. "Kate...Are you SURE?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, but come on, I think we should check it out."

"Well I'm pretty sure whoever's bleeding came through here, okay? So we really got to get moving like now!" Warren pointed out.

Kate pondered briefly, but in the end, made up her mind.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up." She said.

With that she hurried off to the side as Warren lost his grip and the doors shut. Edging towards the gap in the wall, where she saw the shadowy figure. Reaching the gap she peered through and gasped in horror. The figure in the room, a tall man in overalls with a terror clown mask hiding his face, turned but saw nothing. Mainly as Kate had ducked down out of sight, covering her mouth to muffle her breathing. She carefully moved, trying not to make a sound, until she was out of the way of the gap in the wall and finally got to her feet. Moving on her way she almost screamed again, but it was just Warren she bumped into.

"God, Warren."

He was also breathing heavily. "Kate, Thank God, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I saw...I think I saw him, the guy."

Warren grimaced; but nodded, trying to help her calm down. They recovered quickly and began searching again, until they came to a room with double doors.

Opening them they could see a figure, slumped in a chair.

"Oh Warren...Oh no..."

"Hello?" Warren called out, hesitantly.

Kate also did the same. "Max?"

They turned the chair and Kate cried out as they found Max, disturbingly clad in nothing but a white towel, her head lolling to the side as the chair stopped.

"Oh God, Warren..." Kate gasped.

Warren's eyes widened in horror, before he realized. "Wait, wait, it's alright, she's still alive."

Kate froze. "What, you're sure?"

"She's still breathing."

Kate realized he was right and shook her head. "Oh God, this is...We've gotta get her outta here."

Before either of them could move, Warren suddenly cried out.

"Warren!" Kate screamed as she saw the Psycho attack him, gassing him to sleep. "OH SHIT!"

He then turned, on her and began approaching.

"AHHH, NO!" She screamed, backing away slowly. "GET BACK! Stay the hell away from me!"

He raised the mouthpiece, ready to gas her in the same way. With a scream Kate tried to back away, but was helpless. She cried out, but her cry was muffled as he grabbed her and, just like Warren, gassed her to sleep.

* * *

Kate groaned while Warren looked around frantically, they had both just woken up, to find themselves in a rather bland room, except for the center, where they were. In the center was a table with two chairs, Kate and Warren found themselves tied to these chairs, sitting across from one another. Ominously a gun was situated on the table in front of them. Kate was utterly helpless, strapped in and unable to get free. To Warren' surprise, his right hand had been left free.

"Ohh, shit...oh crap..." He muttered, looking around. "Kate, KATE!"

She lifted her head to look at him and he tensed.

"Jesus Kate, are you alright?"

Kate was still dizzy and had only a vague recollection of the encounter.

"I think...I think so." She choked out, wincing at the pain, she then looked around frantically. "What is this?"

"This is him..." Warren realized. "This the guy who killed Mr. Jefferson-"

"No Warren, oh my god, no!" Kate screamed, realizing now they had to be in some sort of death trap. "Oh god...Warren.!"

Warren looked around, fuming.

In his anger he yelled out.

"You murdering piece of shit, you MONSTER!"

"Look around!" Kate cried out. "We're gonna die Warren! I don't think I'm ready to die!"

Warren shook his, head had to calm her down. "We'll get out of this Kate, somehow, just, just hold on..."

"Warren, please, don't. Just remember..." She said quietly. "Remember what I said; you need to find a way to get out of this. Just find Max, tell her how you feel."

Warren grimaced, knowing what she meant. She believed he had a better chance due to having one arm free.

"Kate, I'm not gonna-"

But his words were cut short by a horribly familiar sound, they looked up in terror as two circular saws, situated above them, turned on and began their deadly high speed rotations, all the while slowly, but inexorably, descending towards them.

They both immediately panicked, Kate tugged at her bonds, but they wouldn't budge. Warren tried to free himself with his unbound hand, but couldn't reach any of the knots.

"Oh god!"

"AHH!" Kate screamed. "No! Help, Warren!"

He spoke swiftly but firmly, with renewed resolve. "Kate...I'll get you out of this, I won't let you die!"

"Hello there, my special little subjects."

Kate screamed and began sobbing as the Psycho spoke again, unseen but no doubt watching.

"I'm so scared Warren..." Kate sobbed uncontrollably.

"Aw shit..." He muttered before talking again. "Don't be scared-"

The Psycho cut across him. "Oh you should be, Kate...because here's the twist. Warren has made one fatal choice already today."

Kate panicked, losing whatever thin threads of resolve she had left. "Oh no...no…!"

"And now, he must make another." The Psycho continued. "Warren, you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Kate...or, you can shoot yourself. Whoever is left, can live...the choice is yours."

Warren froze, as did Kate, it was again, a choice of killing someone, as if Warren hadn't been put through enough tonight, to lay the burden on him again. Warren reacted at once however, there was another choice. He grabbed the gun and aimed upwards, shooting at the saw, but it seemed he missed, instead shooting out the light or the bullet simply ricocheted.

"Don't be so silly, Warren." The Psycho laughed.

Warren grit his teeth, the saws were descending, he didn't have much time. It seemed that, when he made his choice, either shooting himself or Kate, the Psycho planned to stop the saws and whoever was left alive could go free.

Warren bit his lip, he couldn't believe he was considering this.

' _What is there to think about, it'll be messy, it'll hurt like fuck, but then it'll be over...'_ He told himself firmly. _'At least this way, Ash will live...she, I can't let her...'_

Warren took a deep breath and lifted the gun, aiming it against his own head.

"Wait, stop!" Kate screamed. "You can't do it Warren, it should be me."

He gaped, staring at her, incredulous again.

She shook her head. "You chose to save me before, let me choose this time...let me choose to save you."

She was crying again; Warren understood what she meant, she wanted him to give her the gun, so she could do to herself, what he planned to do to himself.

"Oh fuck!" He cried out.

The saws were getting closer, they were running out of time.

"If I do one last thing in my life, let me do this!" Kate insisted before desperation took over. "Warren please. Oh go, NO, OH GOD!"

Warren shook his head; finally, unable to hold back any longer, he made up his mind.

"Kate." He said quietly, blinking back tears. "Tell Max...tell Max the truth, will you and, that...I'm sorry."

With that he pulled the trigger.

"NOOO!"

Warren jerked in his seat as Kate screamed, a single long blood-curdling scream.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 16

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 16 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed, quite a difficult situation however you look at it however.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks; yes it was and yes indeed, it was nasty for both of them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes well, here we go, major reveal here. Yes she is and well...that might not be an issue, or have you forgotten what Victoria has in her possession?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Breathing heavily, feeling terrified and helpless, Max looked around anxiously. She was in a strange underground room, still clad in only her towel.

' _Oh God, have I, please no…'_ She thought in a panic.

Simple but effective straps had secured her ankles and thighs, binding her legs together as she was sat on a wooden wheeled chair. Her wrists were also secured with straps, behind her back and behind the back of the chair. There was a gash on her left knee, covering it and part of her shin with blood. She was trapped.

What disturbed her most was the various documents and such around the room, her long time spent captive, despite the time spent unconscious, had allowed her to read them and discover that it involved something about a Dark Room. There were several red binders stashed on a nearby shelf and, most disturbingly of all to Max, there was a camera set up on a tripod nearby.

Max had fight back a wave of revulsion. _'Shit that's messed up, am I...urgh, surely that freak didn't...'_

She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Max." She tensed, hearing someone whisper-shouting her name. "Max, over here."

She looked around wildly until she spotted a floor level wall vent, through the bars she saw a familiar girl; there was no mistaking that blue hair.

"Chloe." She gasped; Chloe motioned towards her, confusing her. "What?"

Chloe grimaced and shook her head. "Get over here."

Realizing Max nodded and, gritting her teeth, began to push the chair along the room, towards the grate, until she was level with it, her back to Chloe, allowing Chloe to use her lighter to burn away the straps binding Max's wrists.

With a sigh of relief she took the lighter from Chloe and began burning away the straps binding her legs until she was free.

"Man, those things were tight." Max muttered as she turned and handed the lighter back to Chloe.

She was now kneeling by the grate, holding the towel desperately to her body.

"Chloe, thank God you found me." She burst out.

Chloe nodded. "It's cool, you alright?"

Max nodded, then realized Chloe was alone. "Wait, where's Rachel, she's not with you?"

"Rachel...Rachel is dead." Chloe admitted, downcast.

Max froze, horrified; there was a moment of silence before Chloe then revealed.

"There's some psycho up here on the mountain with us, he killed Rachel and I swear, once we're all safe I'm gonna find that fucker and rip his nuts off, one at a goddamn him." She snarled.

Max grimaced at that. "Chloe, that's...listen, the guy you're talking about, he attacked me. He's the one who tied me up...He also showed me these videos, one of them showed, Mr. Jefferson, being ripped in half by some huge fucking saw blade."

"Jesus shit." Chloe hissed. "We gotta get outta here and find the others. I can't get this door open, think you can get it from your side."

Max stood up. "I'm on it, just...give me a minute."

She had to find something out, something that was nagging at her since she had seen the Dark Room notes.

Approaching the red binders; she pulled some of them off the shelf and set them on a nearby table. Her horror and feelings of violation only grew as she opened the binders and saw the contents. It contained pictures, pictures taken of various girls, all of them bound or helpless, more than half of them were clearly drugged but all of them were clearly unwilling.

' _Oh, so sick...so sick...this is...'_ Max thought frantically, in dismay.

What truly sickened her, made her feel worse, there were two binders, the two most recent binders, that were empty. But the names on them were clear; Stella Hill on the first while on the second, Maxine Caulfield.

Shuddering in disgust and fighting not to throw up, Max turned away and hurried towards the only door to the room. Conveniently hanging from the door handle was her backpack, along with a flashlight. She quickly pulled her backpack on and took the flashlight, turning it on and exiting the room that had been her prison.

She knew she'd just had a lucky escape. _'This isn't the Dark Room, I was gonna be...taken there, wherever it is...It's gotta be nearby, but...'_

She shook her head and forced herself to focus. Reaching the door that Chloe was stuck behind Max spotted why, a wooden plank was blocking it. With a grunt of effort due to its weight, Max was able to remove the plank and opened the door. Chloe stood there, grinning.

"Hey." She greeted, relieved.

Max nodded. "Hey, my God, what happened to you, you look like you've been through hell."

Chloe shook her head. "I kinda have; but then, so have we all by the looks of it."

Max sighed but nodded in agreement before hurrying into the room, taking cover behind some dilapidated shelves.

"I gotta get changed, this towel isn't exactly gonna help...Keep an eye out Chloe, in case that guy." She explained, cringing at the end.

Chloe however understood and nodded. "Got it."

She turned and began keeping an eye out while Max set her backpack and flashlight down, then dropped her towel.

Pulling on her blue panties and pink bra, Max grimaced.

' _I still can't believe this, I was being targeted, Stella too...why, it doesn't make sense. Oh, I just hope the others are alright, Victoria, Drew, Kate...Warren...'_

She bit her lip, a warm tingling feeling building up inside her as she thought of Warren.

She shook her head chastising herself. _'Get a grip Max.'_

So she hurriedly pulled on the rest of her clothes, a pair of simple denim jeans, a pink Jane-Doe T-shirt with a gray hoodie over it which she left unzipped and finally, colorful hi-tops. Finally dressed Max pulled out a head-torch and slung it around her neck for later use if necessary before turning and walking over to Chloe.

"Okay, done."

Chloe turned to her, smiling. "Great, let's get outta here and find the others."

Just then they heard something, a loud, familiar, scream.

Max raised an eyebrow. "I think we just did."

They hurried over to where they had heard the sound, a door at the other end of the corridor. Working together they soon forced the door open. They froze at the sight before them, Warren and Kate were strapped to chairs on either side of a table, above them, having stopped mere inches from their heads, were circular saws, still spinning. Warren had one hand free and was holding a gun. They both looked distraught and traumatized, both were bearing several injuries. Warren was looking shocked, as was Kate.

"How, you..." Kate gasped.

Warren spluttered. "I pulled the trigger, I should be..."

It soon became clear, Warren had shot himself, likely to save Kate, yet somehow he was still alive. Then they all saw him, the Psycho stepped out of the shadows towards Warren and Kate.

The Psycho ominously approached and Kate cried out.

"No!" She shook her head, struggling desperately against her bonds. "No, no, no! Get away!"

Max and Chloe started to move forwards, when Warren suddenly shot at the Psycho three times. They stopped and stared in disbelief, as the Psycho was unharmed.

"Oh Warren..." He muttered in his distorted voice. "What a shame, it didn't kill you, so what makes you think it would work on me?"

Warren shook his head in utter shock, looking at the gun. "What the fuck!?"

"You've heard of blanks before, surely." The Psycho replied, revealing the truth.

The gun had been loaded with blanks the whole time. It was then the Psycho removed his terror clown mask, revealing his identity to the aghast friends, for it was none other, than a very alive, Mark Jefferson.

"Mr. Jefferson?" Kate gasped.

He smirked. "Oh very good, I'm very impressed, with all of you."

He was talking differently, it was like he was an entirely different person, one that immediately struck fear into them.

"It was you!" Max cried. "You're behind this...Dark Room thing."

"Ah, you discovered that, the hideout in the basement, my preparation room for transport to the Dark Room." Jefferson remarked. "Yes, my vision, to show the perfect form of art, the moment innocence is lost...So close to finding the one perfect model to show the true face of art."

"What the, this is...this is insane!" Warren burst out.

Max and Chloe had released him and Kate and now they all stood, staring in shock as Jefferson continued to rave.

"Yes, last year, I felt I was close, I had an almost perfect model."

Max interrupted, realizing. "Stella, Stella and Brooke, you're the one who..."

Jefferson glared. "I never got the chance. I managed to get Stella, but then Brooke got too nosy...I kept them hidden away, ready to act, only for them to disappear."

The group all remained frozen, none of them willing to believe what he was saying.

He was claiming he wasn't behind the actual disappearance of the girls, that was not something they believed and Chloe was adamant about that.

"Please, give me a break; you killed them!"

Jefferson snapped. "I did not; I do not seek to kill anyone. You weren't supposed to be here!"

"You were after me." Max cried out. "You were going to..."

Jefferson grinned. "You were perfect Max; both the perfect model and the only one who could possibly understand my vision, the perfect successor."

Max froze, shocked and horrified by the implication that statement carried.

She shook her head; disgusted that Jefferson would even make that statement.

"That's...that's sick, wrong. There's no way I would..."

"You can't deny it Max; someone as pure as you, you are perfect for this." Jefferson commented. "I must admit however, I am impressed with your bravery, all of you. This really upset my plans, this little show was to scare all of you away, while I took Max to fulfill her true purpose."

Warren snarled. "That's wrong, sick, you don't have any right..."

Jefferson glared at him. "And you do, don't think you're pathetic teenage lusts make you better than me, Warren Graham."

"You could've killed us, this isn't some game." Kate burst out.

"Oh please, that would never have happened." Jefferson replied, waving his hand dismissively. "You are all alive, as intended, this was just to scare. None of you actually got hurt."

That was enough to set Chloe off.

"What are you talking about, you ass hat!" She exploded. "Rachel is fucking dead!"

Jefferson froze. "What?"

"Did you hear me?" Chloe snarled.

She began stalking towards Jefferson and Max tensed, seeing her right hand was behind her back. She was reaching for the waistband of her jeans, from which protruded a gun.

"Rachel is dead..." Chloe whispered before suddenly shouting. "And YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!"

As she uttered the last word, Chloe slammed the butt of the revolver into Jefferson's head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 17

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 17 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, he did :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, don't be so sure, especially considering the morality of at least three people there, they would consider themselves no better than Jefferson if they just left him there, so the rescue attempt thing is happening. As for the Flamethrower Guy, it's not going to be the same guy, although to give you a hint, the Flamethrower Guy in this is the same guy who left Sean Prescott that message on the answer machine that Warren found.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Warren sighed as he walked along with Chloe, they were escorting, roughly escorting, a bound Jefferson to the shed. It had taken them quite a while to secure him and then find their way back out of the underground hotel to reach the main lodge. Max and Kate remained in the main room of the lodge, Max doing her best to comfort Kate who was still recovering from her and Warren' near death experience, even if it hadn't been designed to kill.

Jefferson had woken up midway through their attempt to leave the hotel and just made things harder.

"Honestly!" He yelled as Chloe shoved himself forwards. "You have no idea what you are dealing with."

"Shut up." Chloe replied, clearly fed up.

Warren glowered however, shaking his head, he was outraged by Jefferson's actions and even his plans. Particularly his sick obsession with Max.

"Oh we know alright!?" He burst out, unable to contain his rage anymore. "We're dealing with a perverted psychopathic asshole!?"

With that he lost it and slugged Jefferson straight in the face. Jefferson crumpled to the ground and for once, Chloe was having to hold Warren back from inflicting further violence.

"Urgh, you...How pathetic, Warren Graham." Jefferson groaned as he managed to get into a sitting position, despite his bound hands.

Warren snarled. "You were going to...violate Max!"

Jefferson looked down at his shoulder, where Kate had stabbed him with the scissors. "Don't be foolish..."

"We heard it from your own mouth." Warren snapped.

Jefferson looked up at him, clearly shocked by Warren' rage.

He shook his head. But Chloe didn't want to hear anymore, she forced Jefferson to his feet and forced him along the path again.

"Where are we going, where are you taking me?" Jefferson demanded; still startled.

Chloe glared at him and spoke darkly. "Locking you up, freak."

"What?!"

"So you can't say or do anything stupid before we call the police in the morning." Chloe explained.

"Come ON!" Jefferson complained bitterly. "You honestly think they'll believe you-"

Warren shook his head; seriously getting tired of this. "Oh, you sure all that evidence we found won't work?"

Chloe didn't want to hear it either. "You're a goddamned murderer is what you are."

"I didn't do that." Jefferson snapped before pleading. "Chloe, just listen to me! I did not hurt Rachel-"

Warren rolled his eyes. "Are you insane, like really? Do you not understand what you've done?"

"I'm a visionary!" Jefferson growled in response.

Rolling his eyes, Chloe forced Jefferson onwards. "That's enough."

They began to approach the shed, the same shed Jefferson had set up his first saw trap trick.

Jefferson continued to struggle and yell at them, while also protesting.

"You only see what you wanna see!" He burst out suddenly. "You're blind!"

"Stop talking." Chloe replied blandly, seriously getting tired.

"You are – argh!" Jefferson's words were cut short by Chloe forcing him to the ground, hurting his injured shoulder.

Warren stopped, a little startled by Chloe's sudden action.

"You think the police will-." Jefferson exclaimed.

Chloe glared at him. "Oh, oh wait, did I hurt you? Did you just feel a little... a little bit of pain? Right now I am SO... SO... SORRY."

As she raised her voice she put more pressure on Jefferson's shoulder, making him scream.

"Stop it!"

"Jesus, Chloe." Warren gasped.

He had punched Jefferson, but he never intended to go this far.

"Stop...You can't, I, urgh...I can't tell you how sorry I am that something happened to Rachel!" Jefferson yelled through the pain. "But I swear, I swear to you that I have no idea what happened to her."

Warren noted that Jefferson seemed to be relapsing between his usual self and a crazed version of himself. However his anger overrode his pity.

"Jefferson, be honest with me, do you really expect us to trust you, for a single goddamned second, after all the shit you put us through?"

There was a pause, while Jefferson grimaced as Chloe forced him back to his feet.

Jefferson shook his head, sounding lucid again.

"I honestly think you need to realize how pathetic you-?" He joked before Chloe shoved him hard. "OW! DAMMIT!"

Chloe made him walk, holding him at gunpoint. "We're not dicking around."

With that she forced Jefferson into the shed, all the while he was growling and struggling.

"You will not; enough of this, you..."

"You really, really, really need to shut up, man." Warren shot back.

He was still startled by Jefferson's behavior.

Jefferson glared as Chloe forced him deeper into the shed. Warren rolled his eyes while Chloe forced Jefferson onto a stool near a pole and they began trying to untie his hands then retie them to the pole.

"Okay, tying me up now, okay." Jefferson remarked sarcastically.

"Stay still-" Chloe growled.

Jefferson glowered and tried to struggle.

Warren let out an exasperated sigh. "Jefferson-"

"You have no right to...?"

Chloe glowered and pulled hard on the ties.

As she did so she snarled directly in Jefferson's face.

"What does it take to shut you up?"

"Ow!" Jefferson glared at him as they both stood and stepped back. "Not so tight okay? Not so tight, okay!"

"What...in god's name is he talking about?" Chloe wondered aloud as Jefferson began muttering to himself, clearly angry, yet strangely disturbed.

It became clear that Jefferson had slipped even further and was now talking to himself.

"Unreal, to think, taken down by a bunch of pathetic teenagers..." Jefferson mumbled, before becoming coherent again and grinning wickedly. "Most pathetic of all, Warren Graham."

Hearing that, Warren rounded on him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Jefferson giggled and replied. "I said you're pathetic..."

Exasperated again Warren shook his head. "What's wrong with you?"

Jefferson began mocking Warren then. "All that ridiculous fawning over Max; thinking she'd lower herself to even consider you worthy of her..."

Warren shook his head, he wasn't about to let Jefferson play this game. "Stop..."

"Thinking you had a chance?" Jefferson asked in a high pitched tone, before becoming aggressive. "That you would be allowed to ruin her purity!"

"Stop!" Warren demanded; this was going too far.

But Jefferson simply kept on pushing buttons.

He looked at Warren darkly as he spoke.

"Max would never sully herself with you, Warren Graham." He spat. "Not that it would stop you from taking what you want from her anyway!"

That was the breaking point for Warren; he grabbed a nearby wooden board, raising it.

"I'm gonna beat his head off-" He growled.

Chloe held him back however. "Don't listen to him, not worth it."

It was then Jefferson decided it would be a good idea to antagonize Chloe instead.

"Chloe." He remarked; his expression changing.

"What?" Chloe replied at last, clearly angry.

Jefferson looked somewhere between crazed and serious. "What happened with Rachel, Chloe?"

Chloe narrowed his eyes at that. "You know what happened."

No... No... I don't..." Jefferson replied. "I don't remember killing Rachel...I never killed Rachel."

Chloe rolled her eyes, muttering as she turned away,

He snarled. "You think I'd do that, to Rachel...Such a beautiful young lady, so perfect, the perfect model for my…"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Chloe snapped, aiming at Jefferson with the gun.

Warren was startled, but didn't do anything, he trusted Chloe, Chloe wouldn't shoot Jefferson, surely not.

He was proven right when Chloe did not actually fire.

"Ugh..." Jefferson groaned before scoffing. "Please!"

"What?" Chloe whispered, lowering the gun.

He shook his head. "Oh come ON! You always front tough, but you've never actually shot anyone in your life; have you?"

Chloe sighed and shook her head, turning back to Warren.

"Why don't you go back to the lodge and make sure everyone's alright." She said. "I'll stay here with this lunatic until morning."

"You sure you're okay?" Warren asked.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, just...they'll want to everything's fine back there."

"You're right." Warren replied. "See you in the morning."

So with that Chloe made herself comfortable, sitting down nearby. Warren dropped the wooden board and left, heading back to the lodge to tell Kate and Max that Jefferson was now secured. He just hoped that this was the end of it, it had been a hell of a night, he just wanted them all to be safe now, when the morning came, it would all be over.

* * *

Back at the lodge, Max was lost in thought, still amazed at some of the things Kate had told her. As well as almost overwhelmed by the revelations about Jefferson.

' _He was, he was gonna...'_ She thought; feeling disgusted.

Shaking her head, she did her best to calm down. "Kate, are you sure…?"

Kate nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, Max, especially after everything that's happened. But it's true; maybe you should…?"

Max did give that some thought; especially when Warren himself entered the room.

"Hey." He greeted them, sounding exhausted. "Jefferson is secure, Chloe's keeping an eye on them."

They both nodded relieved. Finally, Max decided now was a time.

"Hey, Warren, could we, talk for a moment in private."

He was surprised; but agreed and they headed through into the kitchen. Once there Warren turned to Max, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Max, what's…?"

Max sighed. "Warren, I...we've been dancing around this for too long. We need to talk this out."

He paused uncertain. "Max?"

"Warren; Kate told me...and I know she's been talking to you. How long are we gonna hide this, if everyone else can see it?" Max explained. "I'm surprised we couldn't."

He bowed his head. "You're right Max; I guess I was just, afraid."

"So was I, but no more."

"No more." Warren agreed.

They didn't even need to say anything else, didn't even need to say those words; they already knew and so, with an overflow of emotion, they finally shared their first kiss.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 18

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 18 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's cool and yeah, well, he's secure and can't cause more trouble at least.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, okay then. Yeah, they've got him and yeah, for good reason, but still...**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Consciousness slowly returned to Victoria, she opened her eyes, only to instantly be struck with dizziness, her head was pounding from the blood rushing too it and no wonder.

"Oh God! Oh my god!" She cried out. "Drew! Drew!"

He did not reply, she couldn't see him anywhere; the tower had fallen down the mines and she had fallen from the tower, which was once more wedged between some rocks. The only thing that had stopped her plummeting to her death had been one of the support cables, which had tangled itself around her ankle.

She was hanging upside from the tower. "Oh...Jesus...Shit. OH SHIT! Dammit!"

She could hear the ominous creaking of metal and the sounds of the cable and knew, it wasn't good. She had to get out her current predicament somehow. Looking around wildly she spotted something that she prayed could help her.

' _That ladder, if I can just reach it...'_ She told herself. _'Need to, get across, grab it...'_

She could just make out a ladder, protruding horizontally from a ledge, level with her body. Praying the cable would hold, Victoria began using her body weight to swing back and forth, trying to build momentum until finally she was able to grab the very first rung. Just in time to, for at that moment, the cable snapped and she grunted as her body fell until she was now hanging from the ladder, holding on for dear life.

She quickly composed herself, the creaking of metal told her she wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Alright..." She whispered encouragingly to herself. _'Let's go, I can do this.'_

She began to monkey bar her way across the ladder, as she neared the end the ladder shook violently as an object from above struck it.

"Shit! Shit!" She cried as she lost her grip.

Luckily there was a rock ledge not too far below, she landed on that and rolled over, groaning as she lay on her back. She quickly sat up however, for above her, she could see the remained of the fire tower, they were beginning to fall. Before she could react a rock fell and struck her shin, she cried out, the sharp burst of agony nearly brought tears to her eyes. She began to push herself back using her hands and feet, remaining seated. Again she had a narrow escape, for she just got clear of the ledge and into the cave when the tower finally fell, destroying the ledge and falling into the abyss.

"Oh God..." She muttered as she winced, examining her shin, a deep cut had been left in her leg, her tights had been ripped.

She pushed herself up onto her feet and found she could stand and the pain wasn't too bad as she walked. Running might be difficult, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

She turned and took a step into the cave, it was pitch black inside. She looked around and saw a plank of wood and noted some flaming debris and an open oil drum. If she had something flammable, she could make a makeshift torch. She rubbed her shin and looked down at her dress. It was the only thing available.

"Oh God. Here goes six hundred bucks." She muttered as she tore a long strip from the hem of her dress off and began to wrap it around the stick. "Better be worth it, I looked great in this."

Now her makeshift torch was ready she doused it in the oil and then lit it on the flames. Now she had light.

"Alright, now we're talkin'."

Relieved that it worked, she began to make her way through the mine cavern. As she walked she suddenly heard an unusual noise and flinched, looking around wildly.

"Hello…?" She called nervously.

No reply, the noise didn't repeat. So she continued onwards until she found the path blocked by a wooden door chained shut.

' _Great, now what...Hmm...'_ She thought as she looked down and saw the mine cart tracks.

Turning she looked up the slope to see a mine cart, braced near the top. She made her ascent, taking a moment to look around, in case she found anything else useful. But no, all she found was an old photo. Shaking her head she approached the cart and, leaning over, pulled the brake lever and backed off. She watched in growing hope and then joy as the mine cart rolled down the hill and broke right through the sealed passage, giving her a way forward again.

She walked through the newly opened passage to find herself in a large chamber, looking around she saw something which gave her hope, an elevator. She approached and looked upwards. She couldn't see all the way up, it looked like it up to the surface, or at least very close to it.

' _A way out.'_ She realized with hope.

But that hope was soon dashed as she tried to use it. "Shit..."

The elevator wouldn't move, it had no power.

But Victoria could see all the cables and such and knew it had a power source. "Okay, How do I get this thing on?"

She had to find it. So, stepping off the elevator, lighting a small, wall mounted torch she looked around. Just then she heard a loud scream and, on one of the higher ledges, a burst of fire.

"Ah!" She screamed. "What!? What the hell?"

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding and she moved with great care now, not wanting to make too much noise. All she found down here was a clocking-in machine and danger signs, warning of structural collapse.

"Fuckin' busted elevator's my only way out." She muttered, fuming.

Of all the situations to end up in, she had to end up in this one. Stuck in some cold, dark and frankly terrifying abandoned mines, only to find they were not so abandoned and she wasn't sure who or what was out there. Deciding to brave her chances with the upper ledges she approached a ladder, leading up to a wooden walkway and began to climb.

Reaching the top of the ladder she set the torch down on the ledge and was about to pull herself up when suddenly she heard a loud metallic snap and then screamed as the ladder broke, falling away and sending her tumbling down a slope to a lower lever.

"Fuck!" She screamed out before hitting the ground. "Uggh...God damn..."

Winded, definitely bruised, along with her other injuries, Victoria nevertheless pulled herself to her feet. She'd lost her light source, she had not wanted to to this to conserve battery power, but she had no choice now. She pulled her phone out and turned on its light function; immediately illuminating a bunch of rotting skulls.

"NO!" She screamed, backing away in panic and disgust. "No, no, no!"

She tried to scramble back up the slope, to no avail. "GROSS, GROSS, GROSS! Oh God."

She gave up and turned to see the skulls again. "UGH, Disgusting…!"

Grimacing she forced herself to walk past them and continue on the path; thankfully it seemed there was only one way she could go.

She couldn't help but fret however. _'I'm much deeper now however, further from the surface, further from getting out of here and...Huh?'_

She heard a sudden noise and, worriedly, she called out.

"Drew…?"

No reply; she still wondered, fearfully what had happened to him. Did he make it when he jumped off the tower. That whole horrible scene kept playing in her head; What if he was dead, what if he had died trying to save her.

' _No, don't think like that, Victoria.'_ She told herself. _'Drew's a meat head but he's tough, it'll take more than this to kill him...surely...'_

All the same the fear remained with her as she broke through some wooden planks that were blocking her path.

She continued to explore the passage, looking for anything that would lead her back to that ledge she needed to reach. She did note a few odd things, as well another 1952 photo, this time a family photo of the same miner she had found the photo of earlier. Biting her lip she soon found herself forced to climb a small rock wall. She managed it well enough, but it caused pain to flare up in her injured leg again, just as it had died down to a dull throb she could control.

' _Fuck, shit...urgh, great...okay, relax, keep going Victoria, you can do this, you can do this.'_ She encouraged herself.

She finally found a ladder which she was able to use to reach another tunnel, this one higher up. She continued to walk, looking around, just in case she ran into her boyfriend down here.

"Drew!"

Nothing; then suddenly she saw the light was flickering.

"Huh, oh no..." She cried out and shook her phone, but it was no use. "Come-on-for-fuck-sake!"

She briefly saw the battery dying image before the phone went dead.

She growled. "Son of a bitch."

Just then, beyond the tunnels, she saw a burst of flame again.

"Jesus, shit..." She whispered.

The fact she was seeing this in the direction she needed to go was what scared her the most.

Nevertheless, she steeled herself and walked onwards; she did not see the source of the fire; but she did see that she had made it to the ledge she had tried to reach earlier and there, on the ground, was her torch. Picking it up she grinned and approached the switch that control the power, flicking it she saw lights turn on, flicker and die, but she heard the sound of electricity and realized the power was indeed working.

"Oh my God, finally, something works."

Relieved she continued to follow the path into another tunnel, hoping to find another way down to the large chamber. It was then she reached another cavern, one flooded with moonlight, she jogged forwards, trying not to jostle her injured leg too much.

"Yes, YES!" She cried out.

She might not need the elevator after all. She immediately began trying to climb the slope, but it was too steep and slippery to climb. She groaned.

"Shit." She muttered, so much for that.

She continued to look around the cavern, two things stood out in the light of her torch. It was two pairs of broken glasses.

"Stella...and Brooke?" Victoria gasped, realizing.

Stella's personal items down here. That cliff, which she now realized was the same one she and Drew had been attacked by the deer.

' _She was here...Brooke too, they...God they must have fallen down here...'_

She shuddered at that thought and then noticed something else, partially hidden.

She pulled aside the wooden planks blocking her sight and froze when she saw several marks on the rock face, tally marks and a date.

"That's...exactly a year ago..." She noticed out loud. "What does this mean…?"

She had some guesses, but prayed they were wrong. She continued out of the cavern, following the tunnels again. She nearly tripped over something. She glared at it, noticing it was a piece of wood. But then she looked closer.

' _It's...it's a cross, the kind used for a...a makeshift grave...'_ She wondered briefly who it was for, then sated that curiosity, lifting it up to read the name. "Brooke...Oh Jesus."

She wished she hadn't now, for here it was, cold hard evidence, while there was nothing definite on Stella yet, Brooke was dead. Stella was definitely down here however and moving around, for not far away from the cross was her locket. Suddenly more afraid than ever, with memories of that day flooding back to her, Victoria was more desperate than ever to escape, she hurried through, managing to squeeze past a partially opened door, into the next room.

She noticed what looked like a slumped over figure in the corner. _'Huh, who is that, are they…?'_

She carefully approached and touched the figure, briefly noticing it was wearing clothes which matched the description she had heard.

The well-preserved, still recognizable, but unmistakeably decomposing head of Brooke Scott fell to the ground, revealing that the jacket was put around rocks, not her body.

"Oh God, Oh God!" Victoria screamed, stumbling backwards, revulsion overcoming her. "Brooke, No...Oh God, No!"

She almost felt like throwing up; this was beyond horrific, what was Brooke's head doing here and where was the rest of her body. Not only that, she was yet to see any signs of Stella's body.

' _The distance travelled, the objects, everything...could it be?'_ She wondered. _'Brooke died from falling off that cliff, but Stella, she must have survived, at least for a while...she must have died elsewhere down here...oh God...What have we done?'_

With a sharp intake of breath, Victoria forced herself to hurry onwards, for she soon found herself through into the main chamber again and hurried to the elevator, pulling the lever at once and let it take her up.

"Oh, Come, Let's GO!"

The elevator stopped before the surface however.

"No!" She cried out.

She was still stuck, but there had to be another way, maybe another elevator. She stepped off the elevator and moved forwards, but then retreated, stifling a gasp as she hid. Down the tunnel to her left, she had seen him, a man was approaching, he was clad in dark clothing, had a scarf pulled up over his lower face and goggles over his eyes, he had what appeared to be blonde hair, sticking out under his hat. That was all she really saw before hiding, that and the fact he was carrying a number of weapons, most prominently, a flame-thrower; the source of the bursts of fire she kept seeing. She went stock still, freezing and watching as he stepped out of the tunnel, into the intersection. The light from her torch mingled with one on the wall, so she didn't need to hide it. She stayed stock still, watching him carefully.

"Oh god, please don't come this way." She whispered.

He did not move, he kept looking, as if searching for something.

But it was too much for Victoria, her nerve broke and she fled, the Stranger heard her and cried out, immediately pursuing her. She cried out too, silently pleading; trying to ignore the flaring pain in her leg. Ahead she could see the bridge was broken, in two place, despite knowing the pain this would cause she jumped both gaps, stifling a scream each time as it jolted her leg. As she ran she could hear him pursuing her. Up ahead she noticed a spilled oil patch and, acting solely on instinct, she threw her torch into it as she passed, setting up what she hoped would be a fiery barricade. Unfortunately her path took her to a dead end.

' _What do I do, what do I do...I can't get away, I...'_ She thought frantically.

Unable to think, simply reacting, she hide herself in a crevice in the wall between two wooden boards and waited. But then the stranger reappeared and stood, looking around, before turning to look directly at her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 19

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 19 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes well, in certain situations, even the most unlikely of people can show what they are capable of.  
Neddie24Survivor: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, it wasn't easy finding roles for everyone let me tell you.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, well, when thrust into something like that, she didn't really have a choice.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, read on, we're about to see.**

Now onto the story. As an extra note, pay attention to how Victoria reacts at the start of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Victoria whimpered as the Stranger approached her, he reached out and seized her hand.

"Urgh!" He grunted as she lashed out, striking him.

"ARGH!" She screamed out, trying to get free.

He seemed to be glaring at her as he insisted. "Shhh, quiet!"

"NO, STAY AWAY!" She screamed before freezing, she could now get a good look at him and realized she actually recognised him. "You-"

Just then, there was an inhuman shriek, the man turned his head, let go of Victoria's hand and instead pulled a pack off his shoulder and threw it to her.

"Use these!" He told her, raising his flame-thrower in the direction he had been looking. "And get the hell out of here...now!"

So startled was Victoria by this, she stumbled backwards, falling onto her butt. She pushed herself further back only to fall down a ledge. The man screamed as he fired his flame-thrower.

"Woah!" Victoria cried as she fell.

When she finally landed on the ground, on her back. She groaned, only to have the bag she had been given land and bounce off her stomach.

"What?!" She cried out before forcing herself up. "Oh shit...oh shit...Oh boy!"

Muttering to herself she opened the bag and saw it was full of flares. Seeing her chance she pulled on from the bag, standing up on her feet, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" She cried out, lighting her flare. "Oh my God!"

She was in another tunnel, this one looked a little older, but thankfully still seemed stable, or as stable as possible.

She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Alright Victoria..." She told herself. "Let's go."

She began her journey down the tunnel. The path was pretty straight, although the ground was uneven and with her injured leg, Victoria was soon walking with gritted teeth, trying to bear the pain. Eventually she stopped; there was no direct path forward for her, with one exception, the wooden boards ahead of her were divided by a small gap. There was a narrow passage through.

"Ok, ok..." She told herself firmly. "This has gotta be the way."

So she carefully slipped inside and began shimmying along the gap.

"Shit! Shit!" She cried out as suddenly a monstrous clawed hand burst through the boards and swiped.

It passed mere inches in front of her face, she wasted no time, pushed off from the wall and sprinted down the next passage.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, what was that...oh no, it's chasing me.'_ She thought in a blind panic, hearing the screech and skittering noise behind her.

She began to cross a bridge which was broken, she quickly leapt the gap but missed the second gap. Although she was able to reach the other side, she lost her flare. Silently cursing herself she hurried onwards, glancing over her shoulder to see, to her shock, the monstrosity chasing her.

It was roughly human sized and human shaped, but it was most certainly not human, it was pale, it's skin almost slick and shiny, it seemed completely hairless and naked, saved for tattered clothing that resembled panties. It's eyes were white, it's teeth razor sharp and it's claws the same. It moved on all fours and leapt around, climbing the walls and ceiling as it chased after Victoria.

' _Oh fuck, oh God, no, please!'_

With those desperate thoughts, Victoria soon faced a dilemma when she reached a fork in the road and had to decide which way to turn. She soon had the choice made for her though when the monster leapt in front of her, blocking the right path. She turned and ran as fast as she could down the left path. To her great relief she saw an elevator ahead. She prayed this one would save her and got on, pulling the lever and then pressing herself against the wall as it began to rise. Using this reprieve, she fought to catch her breath and calm down.

"Come on!" She told herself sternly. "Breathe out...breathe in...Oh God, Oh god...Snap out of it, Victoria."

It was then elevator ground to a halt, not reaching the surface, but certainly not that far from it. But the way it stopped terrified Victoria, that wasn't a normal stop. She heard the skittering again, far too close, the thing was climbing the outside of the elevator.

She went rigid and stood, so stiff she couldn't even tremble. Her heart pounded heavily and she could hardly hear over the blood pounding in her ears. But she knew roughly where it was, she could feel it's rancid breath through a gap in the wood, on the back of her neck. Finally it faded and she heard the skittering fade away.

"Ok." She sighed.

She began to run down the passageway ahead. It was then she realized it was a trap, the thing had been lying in wait for her, and not it pursued her. Crying out she ran as fast as she could, but it was gaining on her. Seeing a chain in front of her, connected to a trapdoor she pulled it as she passed. Rocks fell from above, temporarily halting the beast. But it continued it's pursuit.

Tipping a barrel over, trying to slow it some more, Victoria ran frantically. _'No, no, no please, don't let it, God I don't wanna die!'_

She then resumed her flight. Her path however terminated in a drop. Taking a chance she jumped down, finding that the drop wasn't that steep, still she winced as a jolt of pain shot up her injured leg.

She wasted no time recovering though, ahead of her was a conveyor belt; possibly her only chance out of here as she could see it led to a drop, but if she could jump the gap, she'd reach an upper ledge. Her only hope. So she yanked the leaver and climbed onto the belt which began moving, slowly. She couldn't wait, that thing would catch her up any second.

"Oh come on..." She muttered as she began to crawl up the belt, hoping to expedite her progress.

She saw another belt and leapt across. She continue to run, but then stopped, at this rate it would catch her. She couldn't stop it, but she could slow it down. She remembered what she had found at the fire tower and turned back to face the creature. Pulling out the flare gun she took aim and fired. She didn't stop to see if it hit, she just turned and ran, the shriek from the monster was all the confirmation she needed.

She ran onwards, thinking to herself. _'Nearly there, nearly there...I've gotta be.'_

She paused to look back as she entered a wooden building that, to her relief, had moonlight filtering through the gaps in the roof, she was at the surface at last, now she had to get outside.

Her thoughts were cut short as the beast appeared again, she turned and ran through the door in front of her, she closed and bolted it shut before turning and pressing her back against it.

"Ah, oh please..." She gasped, trying to catch her breath and recover from her ordeal. "Oh, please, oh please, please, please!"

She felt like breaking into tears, but she had to keep her wits about her. She ran onwards, leaping across the gaps in the floor until she reached a power line, just in time too for the monster suddenly burst out of the doors then. She spotted a bar hanging from the line and, taking the risk used it as a zip-line, narrowly avoiding the beast pursuing her. She screamed as she escaped, until the zip-line broke and she landed in a heap in the snow below. She struggled to her feet and looked around fearfully. Just then she heard the shriek again, terror seized her, that thing wasn't done.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 20

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 20 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, indeed it is not :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah well, like I said, when pushed to the extreme, it's surprising what people are capable of.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Yes, they have emerged, well, we can only wait and see and yes they are; cool, thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story, little twist here BTW, regarding the identity of the Flamethrower Guy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Sheer terror pumping adrenaline through her veins, Victoria ran through the snow in a blind panic, heading for the lodge which she could see, getting closer with every step, she was sure that monster was still right behind her. She screamed, louder than she'd ever screamed in her life. Seated in the shed, watching over Jefferson, Chloe heard the scream and leapt to her feet.

"Oh crap, what now…?" He muttered.

She immediately hurried out of the shed, running towards the lodge too. Victoria meanwhile, having reached the front door began frantically knocking, screaming.

"Let me in! Let me IN!"

From inside, Warren, Kate and Max all leapt to their feet, hearing the noise.

"Is that-" Kate began.

Max immediately cried out."It's Victoria!"

Warren nodded. "Let her in, Quick!"

They rushed to the front door and opened it, Victoria practically fell inside, still screaming.

"Shut the door, oh my God, shut the door!"

Kate and Max dragged her further inside, while helping her to her feet. Meanwhile Warren closed the door.

The four made their way back to the great room, guiding Victoria to the sofa so she could sit down.

"Victoria are you alright?" Warren asked worriedly.

Victoria fought desperately for breath. "I didn't think I'd make it..."

Warren shook his head. "You were screaming bloody murder."

"Yeah..." Max replied. "Are you okay?"

"You look totally wiped..."

Victoria just groaned at Kate's comment and tried to speak, now she was no longer running, the pain in her leg and from her other injuries was all catching up with her.

"There was something..."

But Kate cut across her, asking. "Where's Drew."

"Come, sit down, sit down." Max said softly, helping her sit.

Victoria nodded, finally able to relax now she was seated and amongst familiar faces.

Something's out there." She said at last.

Kate was still on her question about Drew however. "Did you guys split up?"

"A monster..." Victoria blurted. "It's a monster!"

"Wait."

With that single word Warren managed to stop everyone talking over each other, he felt now they had a better chance getting answers.

Concern for Victoria's well-being was their first priority.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gesturing to her injuries.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, I don't feel anything, I just need to calm down."

She paused for a moment before whispering. "It was moving so damn fast..."

"What?"

"I just had to get away." She added."

"Away from what?" Max asked, perplexed.

Victoria shuddered and tried to explain. "Th-there was this thing, whatever it was..."

Misinterpreting her fears, Max tried to reassure her. "Victoria, you can relax... Jefferson was messing with us... but we-"

She shook her head vehemently. "You're not listening to me."

Warren bit his lip and then remembered what Kate had been saying, it was true, Victoria was alone.

"Wait Em..." He burst out. "Where's Drew, is he okay?"

"Drew-oh God..." Victoria cried out. "We couldn't use the cable car so we climbed the tower and then it fell and we were down in the mine, like way down, down in this terrifying freaking mine shaft..."

"Hold on, hold on-"

Victoria continued however. "And then it was Drew and me down there and...Oh God, I think Drew might be dead."

"Wait, what?" Warren burst out as the others all gasped.

Max choked out a single word. "How?"

Victoria suddenly remembered, with revulsion something important

Instead of answering Max, she brought it up.

""I…I was walking down there, in the mines, and it was dark and I found this pile and there was Brooke's head!"

They all gasped in horror and she repeated the fact she had found it, more firmly seeing the disbelief in their faces.

"Oh my God..." Kate choked out, shock and dismay overcoming her.

Warren shook his head. "What the fuck?"

"Are you serious!?" Max asked in dismay.

"YES I'm serious!" Victoria snapped before calming down. "I think they fell down there. But the worst part is, I don't think Stella died, like, from the fall, not right away…"

"What do you mean?" Kate burst out in horror.

Victoria swallowed nervously before replying. "I don't know... I feel like she was down there... like, starving to death... for weeks... when we were all up here looking for her... we had no idea!"

Warren shook his head. "Jesus, that's horrible..."

They felt into silence for a moment, before Victoria remembered.

"Listen. In...In the tower there was a radio and I – I got through to someone – but that was right when the tower collapsed!"

She trailed off, she was trying to tell them help was coming, but even she wasn't so sure it was.

It was then Chloe burst into the room, her eyes widening when she saw Victoria.

"Victoria, you made it!" She cried out.

She just nodded too freaked out by what she had seen, even seeing Chloe Price was a relief to her. "Oh god, Chloe..."

Warren sighed. "Yeah, yeah, barely!"

Chloe looked around, worried again. "What about Drew?"

"We're trying to figure that out." Kate explained.

"And there was this 'monster' that was chasing her..." Warren began.

Chloe shook her head, noting Victoria's condition. "She's all messed up guys, Victoria? Hey, look at me..."

Before she could respond, to insist on what she saw, a loud bang was heard, the sound of someone knocking on the door, heavily.

"Whoa?"

"Who the fuck can that be?" Chloe muttered.

"Jefferson?" Kate suggested.

Warren looked over at Chloe uneasily. "Rachel?"

She shook her head. "It's not Rachel."

"Sorry..." Warren replied, but then queried. "But who is it?"

"I don't know...We should check it out." Chloe answered.

So with Warren agreeing the duo made their way to the door and Chloe pointed her gun at the door, cautious.

Warren took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm gonna open the door, you ready?" He bit his lip and repeated. "You ready?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, just do it already, whoever it is has probably gone by now."

Warren still stalled. "Unless you want me to take the gun."

"No, no, no. I think that's less good. You do the door, I got the gun." Chloe replied.

Warren nodded and approached the door, he had barely turned the handle when it was suddenly kicked open, Warren and Chloe both cried out and tried to urge the sudden visitor to stop. As he swiftly disarmed Chloe, both she and Warren froze when they realized they recognize the man, just as Victoria did in the mines.

He was young, around their age, with blonde hair, tucked under his hat, brown eyes and looked paler than usual. He also looked somewhat angry, in a different way than was usual for him. Yet he had been missing for two years, with nobody knowing where he had disappeared too, yet here he was.

Chloe even recognized him as the man she had seen at the Sanatorium.

It was Chloe who found her voice first. "Nathan Prescott, what the fuck…!?"

Nathan just glared. "Get through there, with the others, I'll explain everything in there, don't feel like repeating myself."

Still in shock, they did as he said, with Warren realizing from the sound of his voice that it had been Nathan who had sent that message to Sean on the answerphone, the warning.

To say the others were surprised by Nathan's sudden arrival was an understatement, Victoria especially reacted, leaping to her feet.

"Nathan you-"

"Quiet, there's no time." He snapped. "You all need to listen and listen good. You should never have come here, I kept warning my father but he just wouldn't listen. Now look what happened last year."

Max tensed. "You mean, Brooke and Stella, how do you know about that?"

Nathan sighed. "I saw it, saw them...I tried to save them...But now you're the ones in danger."

"We already-" Chloe began.

"You don't know what you're up against. It wasn't until two years ago that I was actually aware of it myself. Even if you don't believe me, there's all the proof you need, in here." Nathan explained.

As he said that last part he dumped the large backpack he had been wearing on the ground in front of them.

Kate bit her lip. "Guys, maybe we should hear him out."

Max nodded. "Yeah, what's going on, Nathan?"

"There...is a curse on this mountain." Nathan explained as he paced in front of the fireplace, still not letting that flame-thrower go. "My father bought the mountain, but he's never owned it, it belongs...to the Wendigo."

"Wendigo, what the fuck are you on?" Chloe replied.

Nathan glared. "I'm serious, if any man or woman resorts to cannibalism in these woods, the spirit of the Wendigo will be unleashed."

"Holy shit..." Chloe whispered; suddenly realizing, the thing she had seen, the speed it moved at, it had to be one of them. "How do you know all this?"

Nathan paused for a moment; actually looking despondent.

Finally he answered.

"There, was an old man, living on this mountain, he tried to warn my father away from his construction of the lodge many times...I met him once, he tried to warn me."

Pausing Nathan sighed. "I didn't believe him, until he saved me from a Wendigo as I tried to leave. When he died, two years ago, I decided to take his place. Learn everything he had compiled about the Wendigo's, their weaknesses, anything...My father wouldn't listen to my warnings, so I decided instead, I would keep people safe, by hunting the Wendigo, like that old man did."

"Wait a minute, they're out there now..." Chloe whispered. "And I...just left Jefferson when I heard Victoria screaming."

Victoria rounded on Chloe at once. "You did what?!"

But before any sort of argument could erupt, Nathan stepped forwards.

"Where did you leave him?"

"In the shed."

Nathan sighed. "Then he's already dead."

"What, hold on that's..." Warren gasped.

"A lot happens quickly on this mountain." Nathan explained calmly.

Warren sighed. "No, that can't...I'm gonna go get him."

"What, Warren are you crazy!" Max burst out.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, why are you risking your life for that creep. Don't forget what he said to you, he deserves..."

"No, that's not for us to decide." Warren shot back. "No matter what he's done, he should face justice, proper justice...Leaving him to die at the hands of some, monster isn't justice. It's murder."

Chloe quickly shot back. "Do you honestly believe for one second he would..."

"We're better than him, we don't have to stoop to his level." Warren countered.

Victoria was looking more and more enraged by what she was hearing, but Kate held her back, telling her she'd explain everything soon.

In the end, Nathan stopped the argument.

"I'll go with you." He said.

Warren bit his lip, Nathan still made him nervous just by standing near him. "I don't need your help."

Nathan shook his head. "Going alone is suicide. You don't understand the magnitude of this situation."

"Well, I'm going after Jefferson..."

"No, I'm going after him, you are coming to help me, understand." Nathan shot back. "The rest of you, find somewhere safe and hole up."

"Basement might be okay." Max replied.

"Get down there."

"Wait, for...for how long?" Kate queried.

Victoria answered. "Dawn, that's, that's when the rescue choppers will arrive."

So, everybody else quickly began making their way down to the basement, except for Warren and Nathan. They began to make their way to the back door, while everybody else heading down to the basement, except Max who followed them. After giving Warren his shotgun and a few warnings Nathan stepped out into the snow. Warren was about to follow when he heard Max's voice.

"Hey..." He turned and she smiled softly. "Come back safe."

With that she suddenly kissed him and, before he could say anything she nodded and he followed Nathan while Max closed the door and watched them go.

On the walk to the shed, Nathan, at Warren' insistence, began to fill him in on Wendigo's and their weaknesses, he was shocked to realize the shotgun wouldn't kill them, only slow them down, apparently fire was their only weakness, they also had some patterns that they adhered to, like only hunting at night. Much of what Warren heard made him even more uneasy and not too happy about his chances.

"Any uh, pro Wendigo tips?" He asked. "Like if I rub garlic all over me they won't be able to smell me or something."

"They'll still smell you." Nathan replied disdainfully.

"Anything like that?"

Nathan grunted but conceded that apparently, their vision was based on movement and, although he didn't recommend testing it out, standing perfectly still might make a person invisible to them. It was then they arrived at the shed, only to find the stool Jefferson had been tied to empty and broken.

Warren rushed to it and realized they were too late. Warren was desperate to find Jefferson but Nathan insisted they leave, revealing to Warren that the Wendigo was fond of rendering its victim immobile and then stripping the skin from the body piece by piece and keeping them alive and aware while it feasted on their organs.

Warren was freaked out enough to finally agree to give up and they began to leave.

They had barely gone ten paces from the shed when Nathan yelled.

"Wait, don't move."

Warren froze, a second too late, as his foot came down on a twig that snapped.

Nathan reacted at once. "RUN, GO, NOW, NOW!"

Warren darted forwards, just as a monstrous creature leapt in front of him.

He leapt back in shock, crying out. "HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Nathan blasted the Wendigo with his flame-thrower yelling out. "BACK, BACK!"

After warning Warren to get out of there, get back to the lodge, Nathan stepped back, raising his flame-thrower again when suddenly he let out a choked gurgle. Warren watched in horror as his body hit the ground, his head hitting it separately a second or so later.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Warren gasped, shock almost setting in.

It was then however he was forced to act, for the Wendigo then turned and lunged, right at him.

He did the only thing he could, he raised the shotgun and fired, point-blank, right in its deformed face. It felt back with a shriek and Warren immediately took off running, desperate to reach the lodge, before it was too late. He hadn't gone far when the Wendigo returned, or maybe it was another one, he wasn't sure but it leapt out in front of him.

He fired and hit it, as it fell back he ran until he reached a ledge and leapt off. He landed and cried out as pain flared up in his ankle. Looking up he saw the Wendigo coming back for more, he shot again and ran as fast as he could, limping on his injured leg.

' _Sprained ankle, it's gotta be a sprained ankle.'_ His thoughts raced but then he saw ahead. _'Oh shit!'_

The Wendigo was back for more again. Warren fired and struck it again, Warren was now within reach of the lodge, he run up to it, yelling.

"Oh thank God, Please, let me in, quick!"

Max opened the door at that moment, Warren burst in and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it, for all the good he felt it would do.

Max turned to him, eyes wide, noting his state.

"Warren, oh my god, what happened?"

He shook his head. "We gotta go, that thing was like, right behind me-"

They heard it shriek as it leapt at the door and slammed into it. Max let out a short scream and Warren urged her to go. They hurried as quick as they could down to the basement, Chloe was half-way up the basement stairs, apparently on her way up to get Max. She quickly turned and headed back down with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the forest, a Wendigo made it's way through the snow, dragging the unconscious body of Mark Jefferson behind it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 21

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 21 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was cool, and glad you liked Nathan :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well considering who he was replacing...**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Still in shock from the recent terrors, Warren, Max and Chloe managed to enter the basement room, making sure to close and bar the door behind them.

"Oh my god!" Victoria gasped seeing them. "Thank God!"

Kate also turned, relieved. "What took you so long?"

Still reeling from Nathan's, Warren shook his head.

His words were spoken in a daze. "It's not so good up there right now-"

"Understatement of the night." Chloe muttered with a sigh.

Kate looked around worriedly. "Warren, where's Nathan?"

"Ah yeah, he uh..." Warren managed to get out.

He didn't need to finish as they all realized the truth, the young man was dead. They were all shocked and instantly scared. It was clear Nathan was the last living expert on these Wendigos and they no doubt hoped that, with him on their side, they'd have a chance of survival, now he was dead, which completely shattered their hopes.

"What happened?" Kate gasped.

Warren shuddered, hating remembering. "The thing, it... it tore him apart! Right in front of me!"

"Oh God..."

There was a stony silence as they all took this in, realizing what they felt was their best chance had been torn away.

Finally Chloe seemed to come to a decision as he paced around the room, looking around wildly.

"Alright." He said, sounding frantic. "These all the doors?"

Max nodded. "Um, yeah."

"Are you sure?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?"

She sighed and admitted. "Another way out."

"Chloe..." Max shook her head. "I really don't think that's a good idea. We should stay put, right here, until dawn. At least we're safe down here-"

Chloe turned to her incredulous. "Oh? Yeah? All wrapped like a little present with a bow on top for that thing to tear us apart on Christmas morning?"

Max tried to reassure her. "People will come for us, in the morning."

"You don't sound so sure."

She insisted. "That's what'll happen, right Victoria?"

"Yeah, I mean…." Victoria replied, looking to the others. "Right?"

Chloe shook her head, stepped away. "Well, you can wait, I'm leaving."

"Chloe, there's no key for the cable car-" Victoria warned her.

Chloe bit her lip and thought for a moment.

Finally it dawned on him and he turned back to the others.

"Jefferson, he's gotta have it."

"Jefferson?" Max queried.

Chloe nodded. "One of his dirty little tricks."

Max groaned. "Great. Great!"

"If that fucking thing got a hold of him, then..." Chloe sighed and shrugged. "We're shit outta luck."

"I don't know Chloe, it's possible..." Victoria began but trailed off. When questioned she explained. "It may have taken him down to the mine. I saw some horrible stuff down there... I think it's where that thing lives and...huh."

She trailed off again, noticing a collection of documents which she began looking closely at.

"Victoria, what?" Max asked.

"Fuck it." Chloe said at last. "I'm gonna get that key. Right from thing's goddamned bedroom, and then I'm gonna get us all the hell out of here."

Before she could leave however she heard Max and Victoria talking and joined them at a work bench.

"Victoria, what is all that?"

Victoria replied. "It's Nathan's bag..."

Chloe then saw what they were looking at. "Is that a map?"

"Guess he was prepared for anything." Max noted.

"Not quite."

Victoria shook her head. "What is this place?"

Some of the things on the map shocked them all, Kate had joined them by now but didn't speak. Warren remained where he was, sitting against another bench, staring blankly at the floor.

Max then spotted something, it looked like a tunnel, but it was marked as dangerous.

"Wait, wait, wait, what is that?" She asked, disturbed.

Chloe shook her head, she had passed the collapsed section on her back from the sanatorium. "I was down there, it was horrible."

"You were?"

She began to relate the history of what she saw, the survivors of the mine collapse, what the reporter found out, the cover up and the fact the owners knew the mines were a death trap, then also, the discovery of the restraining chair. The others gazed at her in utter shock.

"I'm just saying." She told them. "It's weird how much crazy shit's gone on up here."

Victoria shook her head and pointed to the map. "What's weird is there's a tunnel leading from the lodge to the Sanatorium, see."

"That's how I got back here." Chloe explained.

The others nodded and Victoria remembered her own trip through the mines. "I saw this when I was down there, that's where it lives."

They remained quiet for a moment, wondering.

Finally, Chloe shook her head picked her gun up and made up her mind, fitting it back into her belt.

"No one leave okay. It's not safe out there." She turned and prepared to go and get the key, to return to the Sanatorium where she hoped to find a way down to the part of the mines she needed to get to. "I'll be back soon."

With that she left the basement.

After Chloe left, Victoria sighed. She lay flat out on the bench, Max sat down near her, also looking relieved. Kate bit her lip and slowly began to make her way over to the desk where all the contents of Nathan's bag were laid out.

"I thought that...that he was going to help us." Victoria said sadly.

Max turned to her. "Who, Nathan?"

"Now we don't have a chance."

Max however shook her head. "No guys, it just means we've got to be tough, we gotta do this on our own."

"I don't know if I can." Victoria muttered in response.

Warren did not reply at all. Kate sighed, biting her lip as she picked up one of the journals. In it she found the old man Nathan had told them about had documented everything he knew about the Wendigos, including some stuff he hadn't actually told them, such as how they could mimic humans, especially their voices to lure prey to them. In truth, all of it was scary.

But then Kate found a page which caught her eye.

"Oh...Oh no, no, no, no, no..." She gasped as she read the passage again.

"What?" Max insisted, hurrying over. "What is it, what does it say?"

She held out the book. "Take a look, it's, it's..."

Max took it and began reading the journal it was then she realized what Kate had seen.

"Oh shit, shit..." She gasped. "We gotta go find Chloe."

She sounded so panicked none of the others questioned her, they simply grabbed what they needed and followed her out of the basement.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 22

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 22 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: I'm afraid not, yes indeed, well, here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Chloe approached the doors to the Sanatorium towards the end of the tunnel, she never imagined she'd end up back here again. She reached the door and opened it.

"Oof, ok, ok, ok, what's the-" She muttered, having forgotten how stiff it was.

Finally in she closed and locked the door behind her. She didn't want the others to be put at risk; she began retracing her steps, past the area that was still scorched from the explosion, some debris still smouldered.

She made her way up the large stairs and began retracing her steps back to the chapel. When she finally reached the chapel she stopped and looked around in surprise, the place was in even worse shape than before.

"Oh...wow, that's, hella messed up." She whispered.

She looked around, noticing something that troubled her right away.

"Huh...What happened to the wolves?"

They were gone. She continued her search, most gated doors and regular doors were locked. On the far wall was a hole that led outside, to reveal a makeshift graveyard, all graves bore the same date. Shaking her head at yet another part of the 1952 mystery, Chloe continued her search of the chapel, until she found a way to get behind one of the gated doors, from above.

Inside she found it was a cramped storeroom, used by Nathan no doubt, on a nearby table were things she knew right away would be useful. She had a flashlight true, but she pocketed it. The torch she found would be more useful as both a light and a weapon against the Wendigos. She lit the torch and picked up a pack of shells for a shotgun. By pure coincidence, there was also a sawed-off shotgun on the bench too.

"Now I just need a pitchfork and a mob." She joked to herself; but shrugged. "Good enough.

Gathering everything she managed to exit the storeroom and made her way to the other locked door, near the hole in the wall. Reaching the door she readied herself and shot the lock off before kicking the door open. She entered into the new corridor and heard a noise. She tensed but then relaxed and smiled.

"Hey big guy!" She said cheerfully as a familiar wolf stepped into view.

It was the wolf she met earlier and befriended.

"Happy to see me again huh?" She said as the wolf approached her, non-aggressively. "Heyyy, I was hopin' I'd run into you again."

She gently scratched the wolf behind the ears.

She grinned as she did so, relieved to have some company.

"Alright, good boy...Alright buddy, you're comin' with me." She said standing up. "Alright, here's the plan. I happened to see a map of this place, so we're not flying blind. There should be a way into the psychiatric wing that'll take us right outside the mine. Think we can handle that?"

The wolf looked up at her and let out a small contented noise.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, atta boy."

So Chloe found herself following the wolf as it actually began guiding her through the fenced outdoor path to another building of the sanatorium, clearly signposted as the Psychiatric Ward and Restraining Area, the very place she was looking for. As they entered however a loud noise startled Chloe, at the same time Wolfie barked, sounding angry.

"Jesus Chri-" She composed herself quickly. "Alrighty boy, calm down."

Wolfie just ran on ahead, getting past the door blocking their path, squeezing through a gap that was too narrow for Chloe, despite how skinny she was.

She sighed. "Wish I could move like you, Wolfie, think I'm stuck on this side."

Stuck she tried a nearby lever which partially opened the door. She was able to slide through that no problem, although she noticed that the door behind her was now closed. Continuing to make her way through the circular room, trying to find a way down to the center she reached a staircase and made her way down.

Searching the area she found herself in an office, turning up only one thing of interest, disturbing interest, a death certificate. Shaking her head she left that office and continued to follow the path. This part of the Sanatorium at least did not look as bad as the other, but still in pretty bad shape.

"AH!" Chloe cried when she rounded the corner. "Oh, son of a bitch."

Wolfie barked quietly, shuffling back as they both beheld the strung up, partially devoured carcass of Wolfie's fellow four legged canine.

"Huh... Jesus Christ, what the fuck have I gotten myself into...?" Chloe muttered. "Fuck man, this is truly disgusting."

Wolfie walked away, moving into the next area. Chloe however noticed something to her left, an open cell door. She examined it, noting a few odd things.

"Huh...These doors were built like tanks, how crazy were these inmates?" She wondered aloud, before seeing the markings on the walls of that cell, what looked disturbing like claw marks. "What went on here, this is nuts."

With a greatly uneasy feeling, Chloe returned to following Wolfie as they made their way through the Sanatorium. Their long search through various corridors and rooms in varying stages of dilapidation turned up more clues, all of them disturbing.

The first discovery was an old film reel which showed a miner transforming into a Wendigo, the transformation had been triggered deliberately, almost like an experiment, with the man restrained in the chair Chloe had seen in the morgue. She also found a case study dossier which detailed the discoveries in further detail, all of it made it clear that the miners that survived the collapse did so by eating those that did not and became Wendigos, subsequently breaking free and causing the mass destruction of the sanatorium.

"Oh shit, I was wrong before, _this_ is hella messed up." Chloe muttered.

She continued to follow Wolfie's lead, stumbling across another clue. This one in the form of a corpse with a suicide note. The final piece of the puzzle, the dead guy was the owner of the sanatorium and the mine, it confirmed Chloe's suspicions about what had happened.

Not wanting to see anymore of this, Chloe hurried made her way into the next room, relieved to find herself on the ground floor, at the center of the structure at last. Throughout her journey she had felt the ominous presence of being watched and now she heard a loud screech, she froze, it had to be a Wendigo.

Entering the wide room properly Chloe reacted as a can fell off a small container and shot it. She quickly loaded the shotgun again, shaking her head as it turned out to just be a rat. But then the Wendigo jumped down from the ceiling in front of her.

"Ha!" She cried, firing at it, striking it in the face. "How does that feel you fuck!?"

She quickly ran onwards, following Wolfie who led the way, the Wendigo recovered and began a close pursuit.

"Jesus, fuck, fuck!" Chloe cried.

She reached a fork in the path and went left.

"Shit, shit, shit." She muttered as she closed the door behind her quickly.

"Okay...What the?" She gasped, her torch died. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck...FUCK!"

She quickly barricade the door with a nearby cabinet and hurried onwards. Her flight was interrupted however by another Wendigo attack, but she fired again, quickly knocking it back. She ran onwards, soon closing another door and stopping, she was able to catch her breath and nod to Wolfie.

Relieved the wolf was still with her she managed a small smile.

"Good dog...shh, sh..." She said reassuringly. "It's okay, it's fine."

Wolfie suddenly darted away, seeking cover, taking his cue, Chloe did the same, just as a Wendigo jumped down and landed on a nearby table. It appeared they were in a kitchen of sorts. Remembering what she had heard, Chloe stopped moving and did her utmost to stay till.

The Wendigo looked around warily, clearly searching for her. Suddenly she heard the sound of a bottle rolling right above her. She quickly caught it as it fell, thankfully not giving herself away. Taking a chance while it was distracted, Chloe ran into the next room, Wolfie by his side.

"Dammit...alright." She growled under his breath. "Come one you son of a bitch, where are you?"

She was actually getting lower now, going underground; she could hear Wendigo screeches all around and it was freaking her out.

She was what was clearly an isolation ward, with several cells, as she neared one of the cells a Wendigo attempted to grab her but missed. Crying out Chloe leapt back and shot the Wendigo right in the face. She took off running, Wolfie still by his side.

"When is this shit gonna stop!?" She asked the wolf. "Jesus Chr- It's like a fucking bad dream."

She ducked as another Wendigo lashed out from its cell to attack her.

"Whoa, fuck this!"

She continued to run, dodging another attack, she grit her teeth and slowed down. Keeping her gun at the ready, fully loading it, she looked around warily.

"One at a time boys." She quipped; trying to cover her nervousness, her pounding heart. "There's enough of me for all of ya."

She fired at another Wendigo after dodging its attack and ran onwards, ducking under another arm and then shooting another just as she realized this one was chained up and couldn't reach her.

"Oh Jesus... Oh Jesus... Fuck... fuck, fuck."

She hurried away, dodging another attack and then shooting another before rounding a corner, ahead she saw the end of the restraining area hallway, and looking over her shoulder, a free Wendigo in pursuit.

Panicking she tried to open the door it only partially opened and the Wendigo was jumping across the walls towards her.

"Dammit, not good!"

She quickly shot at it and then tipped over a barrel next to her. Just then two more Wendigos began to leap towards her. She quickly pushed the barrel and, when it was level with them, she fired, blowing up the barrel and incinerating the Wendigos, albeit it knocked Chloe back and she grunted, muttering to herself as she recovered, running away as the Wendigo spirits appeared and flew away.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!"

She recovered and managed to get through the door, closing and locking it again. She stopped and caught her breath, she was back in the main Psychiatric ward; her path wasn't through here it seemed, not with those monsters now on the loose; luckily she knew of an alternate way in. However on the way, she found himself pursued by another Wendigo.

"Fuck!"

She ran ahead and, seeing the locked door ahead blasted it, managing to break though before barricading it and hurrying onwards, jumping down a hole. Looking up she stopped, Wolfie was standing there, looking down at her.

She was beyond relieved to see the wolf had survived.

"Hey buddy, come on down, it's alright." She said; but Wolfie didn't move and she understood. "Alrighty bud, I'll see ya around, huh?"

Wolfie leapt over the hole and padded away. Hoping he'd be alright, Chloe hurried upstairs to the exit of the Sanatorium, but the door wouldn't open and a tell-tale shriek told her another Wendigo was behind her. She spun around, cursing and fired at a nearby barrel, the room exploded and Chloe leapt from it, right outside. The Sanatorium was now on fire and more and more shrieking could be heard.

Recovering, Chloe ran for the mines, unaware that one Wendigo, still on fire, was clawing its way out of the rubble.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 23

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 23 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, read on and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

In the cold dankness of the mines, a lone figure lay on a collapsed elevator shaft, a young blonde woman, clad in black lace trimmed, blood and dirt stained panties and a matching bra, she had nasty gashes on her face and chest, more on her arms and legs, so much blood covering her. It was Rachel. Against all odds, her eyes fluttered open and, realizing her surroundings she sat bolt upright.

"Oh..." She then cried out. "Shit!"

The pain was immense, it filled every inch of her body and she could barely move without it flaring up. Nevertheless, she told herself, she had to move. She awkwardly stood up, pain ricocheting through her body and the cold gnawing at her exposed skin.

"Shit." She whimpered. "Oh god..."

Looking around briefly she immediately spotted something that could help her and limped over.

"Oh my god..." She whispered to herself.

She grabbed the miner's coat, hanging from a hook and pulling it on, fixing it up so she was now covered, at least down to the middle of her thighs, the coat also exposed some of her chest. But she felt a little warmer now. She pulled on the miner's boots that lay on the ground too, they were too big, but she had no other choice, wincing in pain she struggled to fix them, now only her legs bore the brunt of the cold. She gasped as, at that moment, she heard a loud, inhuman screech.

* * *

Desperately pursuing Chloe, Max led the way, what she had seen in the journal had her worried enough that she was willing to abandon the relative safety of the basement for this. Kate, Warren and Victoria all followed her; all of them carrying flashlights to ensure none were caught out in the dark.

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" She insisted. "We gotta find Chloe, come on."

Warren was at the back of the group and falling behind however; limping heavily on his ankle, he was now definitely sure it was sprained.

He shook his head. "Hey...ahhh, I'm kinda gimping out here, guys."

They all turned to him worried.

"I think maybe you should go on without me." He said at last.

Kate bit her lip. "Warren, that's..."

"You need to get to Chloe, I'll just slow you down." He tried to explain.

But Max wasn't having it. "No Warren, I'm not leaving anyone behind, after all that's happened. You especially."

Biting his lip at that, Warren nodded and, with greater effort, managed to push himself off the wall and they continued onwards, albeit at a slower pace. Moving on their way through the tunnels until eventually they reached a door at the end of the tunnel, the door to the Sanatorium according to the map they had seen.

Max tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh shit, Chloe must have locked it behind her. CRAP!" She let out a frustrated groan. "There's gotta be another way in..."

They all looked around and that was Kate saw the manhole on the ground.

"Wait, hey, what about this?" She said, getting Max's attention. "I mean, should, should we try it?"

Max shrugged. "Well it's not like we got a whole lot of choices here."

Kate conceded that point and, using a nearby pipe, was able to open the manhole cover and, together with Max was able to move it aside. Staring down the dank hole sent shivers down Kate's spine.

"Okay, ugh...Okay this is the last place I'd wanna be in right now." She muttered.

Max just nodded. "So, who's going first?"

Kate let out a short laugh and Victoria smirked.

"After you."

Rolling her eyes Max began to slid her way into the hole and climb down the ladder.

"Not so bad." She commented. "You think this is the tunnel to the Sanatorium?"

"Of course it is." Kate replied at once. "Where else would it go?"

Once Max got off the ladder and confirmed a way ahead, Victoria climbed down, followed by Warren and then finally Kate, once they were all down they began their journey again.

Due to her fatigue however, Kate found herself lagging behind the others, much to her concern. She looked around, using her flashlight to try and see, no other way to find the others except by going through the tunnels it seemed. She walked onwards, keeping her eyes and ears open. She couldn't deny she was scared, her heart was hammering again, but she kept going. After coming this far, she didn't want to let the others down by remaining in hiding like a coward.

"Help me!"

She jumped upon hearing the voice.

"H-hello?" She called out, realizing it was coming from a side passage, she'd have to climb through a gap and then jump down to reach the tunnel. "Who's there, anybody?"

The voice screamed again and Kate realized it sounded familiar.

"Rachel? Is that you…?"

The voice continued to scream and Kate decided to investigate. "This is fucking crazy...Rachel!"

She leapt down from the ledge and continued on the path, searching, calling out. She finally found the source of the noise, it sounded like Rachel was screaming and banging on a trapdoor in the floor.

"Oh God..." Kate muttered. "Oh no, no, no...No."

She stopped before opening the trapdoor however.

While it sounded like Rachel, Kate suddenly remembered, it couldn't be. Chloe had insisted she was dead, not only that, she suddenly remembered something she had read in the journal, about how Wendigos could mimic the voices of those close to the people they hunted, in order to lure them into a trap.

A particularly hard thump on the trapdoor that rattled it, making her jump, convinced her it was a Wendigo, Rachel was definitely not that strong. So, forcing herself to ignore the voice, she moved on, following the tunnel ahead until she was able to climb through another gap and reach the former path again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Chapter 24

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 24 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she did, well, we just need to keep reading and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Hurrying down the path, wondering if she had just narrowly escaped death, trembling at the mere thought of it, Kate was beyond relieved to find the others.

"Oh my god, I am so glad to see you." She burst out as she rushed over to them.

They both turned and Max smiled. "Glad you're safe."

Kate looked at the wall ahead, it was rough, uneven, then she saw it, the broken remains of a ladder, to high up for them to reach.

"Look, look there!" She cried, pointing it out.

They turned and Max groaned.

"Wow, great."

Kate bit her lip. "The ladder's toast, we're never going to make it up there!"

Max however shook her head, a steely glint in her eye. "No, no, no, I think I can...I think I can do it, I've gotta do it."

Victoria shook her head. "What, Max, seriously, you..."

"I've gotta find Chloe." She said determined.

Warren sighed. "Max, I can't go with you."

Max nodded she knew that, but she was seriously starting to rethink everything. It never occurred to her just how dangerous it could be and she didn't want to put her friends in harms way.

She smiled and turned to Warren, Kate and Victoria. "I'm gonna keep going, you should head back to the lodge, I've gotta get Chloe."

"Good luck." Kate replied.

With that she, Warren and Victoria turned back and began heading back the way they came.

Looking at the wall before her, Max carefully chose her starting point and began to climb up the wall; she paused and then, preparing herself she set her feet on some rocks and pushed upwards, leaping to a higher ledge. She grabbed the wooden board but it broke, she gave a short cry but quickly recovered and stayed holding on.

"Urgh, come on." She muttered.

She forced herself upwards again, bracing her feet and making another leap, grabbing a broken structure before making another to a higher ledge.

"Come on, come on." She muttered; encouraging herself. "You can do it."

She climbed up the rocks until finally she reached the top of the wall. She grinned as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Hah, I beat you." She said breathlessly. "I fuckin' beat you."

Composing herself she began to look around, using the light from her head-torch to guide her, keeping her hands free. She soon reached a gap in the path and opted to take the stairs to the right, she had only just got off the stairs when suddenly there was a loud rumbling and then a smashing noise.

"Ahh!" She cried out, then saw the stairs she had just used were destroyed. "Jesus!"

Shaking her head she continued onwards, desperate to find Chloe, already afraid it was too late.

She stopped however when she heard a loud, strange noise.

"What was that?" She mumbled warily.

Her search to the top of the stairs didn't glean anything but a strange symbol on the wall, and a skull. Shaking her head, a little creeped out, she turned to follow a different route, along some raised walkways. Suddenly the cavern started to shake and she had to grab the railing to steady herself.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out. "Fuck!"

Rocks fell, both behind and in front of her, forcing her to jump the gap before hurrying off the walkway.

' _This is getting real fucked up, not good, not good at all…'_ She noted with concern.

Just then she heard that noise again and shook her head. Grabbing a nearby pipe for protection. Reaching another ledge she carefully dropped down. At that moment, the metal door opposite her burst open and Chloe came charging in, trying to slam the door behind him.

"Goddammit!" She cried.

"Chloe!"

"Stay back there!" She shouted, as suddenly a Wendigo leapt out onto her, pinning her down.

The Wendigo appeared to be burning and now looked set, despite being wreathed in fire, to make Chloe it's next meal.

"Holy shit!" Max yelled before charging forwards. "Hey! OVER HERE!"

The creature shrieked and lifted its head towards her, she struck it with the pipe, then again for good measure. The flames faded and it finally went still. But that wasn't the end, at that moment a strange form burst out and flew away.

Chloe quickly recovered, closing the door panting. Max gasped for breath too, unfortunately her pipe was now damaged and could no longer be used.

"Whoa...you alright?" Chloe gasped.

Fighting for air Max laughed shortly. "Uhh, define 'alright'."

Chloe nodded understandingly. "Alive for a start?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Max replied. "Alive's good."

Chloe shook her head. "The hell are you doing here, anyway?"

Max bit her lip sheepishly, considering the encounter. "I was gonna warn you, about the Wendigos."

"I think I got it." Chloe replied with a short laugh.

Max agreed and Chloe continued. "Let's go, let's find a way down to where this fucker lives."

Max and Chloe both left the area, deciding to search for Jefferson together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Chapter 25

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 25 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yes, they are :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; and well...  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Slowly recovering consciousness, Mark Jefferson blinked, trying to focus, but it was no good. The area he was in was simply too dark, the ground was rough stone and he guessed it was the mines he had ended up in. He grimaced as he slowly, painfully got to his feet. He had several cuts and bruises and a large gash on his forehead.

' _All things considered, it could have been worse...'_ He reflected ruefully. _'Now where the hell am I, how did I get here?'_

He looked around and noted he was in some dark cave like area. Probably not the mines themselves, but connected to them. He cautiously began to walk, scowling.

' _If those fools hadn't interfered...urgh, I had Maxine Caulfield right where she needed to be.'_ He thought angrily. _'She would have been the perfect subject and then, with the awakening, the perfect protegee...But they all had to ruin it.'_

His anger spiked as he recalled exactly what had happened to him.

It did not improve his thoughts. _'That punk slut Chloe, and that useless nerd, Warren...They're the ones truly to blame. Rachel had potential, until Chloe soiled her...now Warren will no doubt want to do the same with Max. Feed her some lies about actually caring for her, not even considering the truth depths of her purity...'_

He paused in his thoughts however, looking around wildly; for he just heard a strange noise, followed by a skittering sound, but couldn't see anything.

He looked around, stepping back slowly, warily.

"Who's there?" He called out. "You honestly think you can get away with this, think you can turn my plans against me!?"

He knew it had to be those responsible for ruining him, those damn kids who just wouldn't leave when it was clear they weren't wanted. Getting in the way as usual.

"So much for your 'turning me over to the police'!" He called. "Do you think they'll approve of this, of you taking matters into your own hands. It's you isn't it...Chloe Price, Warren Graham, you're both behind this!"

Still there was no answer and Jefferson began to wonder, he began to feel a strange, gnawing doubt begin to claw it's way inside him, a doubt which left him feeling even more uncomfortable as he turned and began to walk onwards again, trying to find a way out.

' _It's them, messing with me, it's so obvious, I mean, what else could it be.'_

He had barely finished that thought when he heard the noise and skittering again, this time closer. He stopped and spun around, looking wildly for the source.

"This is not funny and you're not frightening me in the slightest." He called out. "These games stop now, you should've dealt with me when you had the chance, if you only knew what I had in mind for you all..."

He trailed off, shaking his head as he turned around and stood, face to face with a nightmare.

For standing before him was a huge monstrous creature, humanoid in appearance but certainly not human, it was emaciated but still clearly strong, much taller than him and completely bald, it's eyes were wide and angry, it's mouth full of masses of razor sharp teeth and it's nails practically claws, it was hairless, it's skin a deathly white while looking almost corpse-like.

It had no apparent clothes but then Jefferson saw it, on the left shoulder, a mark, a mark he had only seen once before and yet recognized, he couldn't believe it. The monster before him was someone he knew, but for them to have changed into this.

He never had time to contemplate it for at that moment, with a vicious shriek, the monster grabbed him, grabbing his head and squeezing with all it's might until he perished, his head crushed in it's monstrous grasp. The monster dropped the body and slinked off into the shadows, leaving it there in the open for anyone to find.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Chapter 26

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 26 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes indeed, well...here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Max shook her head as she walked alongside Chloe, searching for Jefferson. She did her best to ignore the sticky feeling against her shins, how her jeans now stuck to her shins, she had reopened or gained fresh wounds to her legs as well as scratches on her right collar bone and up her neck a little, she also now felt the two large scrapes on her right cheekbone and above her left eyebrow.

Chloe now sported a black eye, several scratches and scrapes and was covered in grime. Neither of them said much at first; both still reeling from their close encounter with the Wendigo.

"I was not prepared for how ugly that thing would be up close." She said at last.

"Yeah." Chloe replied, hesitating briefly before continuing. "So, I noticed something kind of weird about it..."

Max turned her head towards her, biting her lip, worried. "Uh...what?"

"The Wendigo, it had a scar."

"So?" She queried.

Chloe sighed. "I've seen it before."

Max stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw these old pictures of some guy with that same scar – and he was transforming into a Wendigo." Chloe explained.

Max gasped. "You're kidding."

Chloe nodded. "It was one of those miners who'd been trapped, back in the fifties, in the cave-in. Which means that thing is eighty years old, at least."

Max shook her head and resumed walking. "Spunky for an old timer."

She just prayed they'd find Jefferson soon, this was starting to fray even her nerves.

She swore to herself, this was all crazy, it had been the scariest and most nerve-jarring night of her life. The things she'd seen, the things she'd felt and endured, the feelings of violation she had felt still lingering. She was certain the others felt the same, she couldn't help but worry however, for Drew and Rachel.

' _Despite what Chloe and_ _Victoria_ _said...I still kinda, wanna believe they're still alive.'_ She thought. _'Urgh, but after all this; if I get outta here alive, I just wanna crawl into a bed and not move for a week.'_

She was drained, physically and mentally; but until she was able to help the others and get everybody out, she couldn't afford to rest. She relied on her adrenaline to keep her going, at least for now.

"They cleaned the place out..." Chloe said at last; continuing their earlier conversation "Killed a lot of people."

"They?" She asked; suddenly realizing just what she said. "You mean, there're more of them?"

"Oh yeah."

"How many?" She asked worriedly.

Chloe's answer didn't help either. "Too many."

Suppressing a shudder, Max thought for a moment. "I think we're close, to the lair."

"How can you tell?" She asked, incredulous.

"I don't know, I just..." She replied, hesitantly. "Feel really terrible all of a sudden."

Chloe sighed and replied honestly. "Ditto."

She shuddered and tried to focus on moving forwards.

Their path continued onwards, until they found themselves at the edge of an underground lake, certainly going to be frigid cold.

"I really don't want to go in there." Max muttered.

Chloe shrugged. "There's no other way through."

Max however wasn't convinced, she decided to see if the path to the right could get them around. As they walked however, her hopes soon died, but then she saw something else.

"Chloe, is that what I think it is?" She asked warily.

"Shit..." She muttered. "looks like a grave."

Getting closer they saw it was indeed a grave, a grave that had been dug up. Something glinted in the center of it. Max carefully stepped in and picked it up. Stepping back out of the grave, she and Chloe examined the object; it was a wristwatch, engraved on the back it was the initials BS.

Max gasped, recognizing it. "Oh God...Chloe, this is Brooke's! This is her watch!"

"What, let me see..." She replied, shocked.

Max then noticed and pointed out. "Look, there was a cross here."

"So this is where she was buried."

"But..." Max looked at the desecrated grave. "Who dug her up."

Chloe shuddered, disturbed. "Let's keep moving."

Max quietly agreed and they returned to the ledge they had approached earlier, by the water side.

Max cringed as she looked over the murky water before sitting down, Chloe sitting next to her.

"Fine...I'm going in." She said at last.

But she hesitated. Chloe just shook her head and slid into the water. She waded forwards a few steps.

"Come on, it's okay." She told her as reassuringly as he could.

Max shook her head. "You sure?"

"I'm not dead yet."

"Famous last words." She replied casually.

Still she slid into the water and gasped audibly.

"It's freezing, I can't feel my fingers." She exclaimed.

Chloe just nodded and they continued to wade through the water, suddenly, Max felt herself panic as the floor sloped down sharply, causing the water to get higher, Max was soon in the water nearly up to her neck.

"Holy shit." Chloe muttered; she wasn't quite as submerged.

Looking around worriedly, Max spotted a ledge to her left and began making her way towards it in desperation.

"Wait a minute, I thought you'd reached the deepest part."

Chloe shook her head, turning to follow her. "I didn't say that, I said it was okay, meaning like, there weren't any sharks or anything in here."

"Sharks." Max groaned. "Great, thank you!"

Rolling her eyes she was relieved to find the path to the ledge was sloping upwards.

Reaching the ledge she pulled herself out, Chloe followed her and they looked around, sadly there was no way to go forwards from here. Max shuddered and groaned, she then spotted something on the ground, it was a journal. She picked it up and began to read through it.

' _This is Stella's handwriting, huh, what's this…?'_ She thought to herself, before reading the entry aloud. "I'm sorry Brooke... I have no choice. It's the only way I can survive anymore. If someone finds this, I'm sorry. I had to... I had no choice."

"What does it mean, Jesus?" Chloe whispered.

Flipping through the journal she reached the last page, a mess of scrawls and suddenly, a disturbing thought reached Max.

"Oh God...It makes sense..." She turned to Chloe. "I think...Stella dug up Brooke, it was Stella!"

Chloe froze, catching the double meaning of her words. "No that's, that's ridiculous."

She was thinking about what had been revealed by Victoria, how she found Brooke's head, but nothing else.

"Chloe... Chloe, it has to be. It's the only thing that makes sense- Brooke died in the fall."

"So what, what does that mean?" She demanded.

"So Stella must have buried her." Max replied; Chloe shook her head, muttering in disbelief. "Stella was down here...for..."

"I don't believe any of this!"

Max shook her head. "She would have been starving, she would have been desperate. We need to find Jefferson, right now. Stella's the Wendigo that's been after us tonight, if she's found him..."

Chloe cringed but nodded, both of them now thoroughly freaked by their shared realization, they now knew just what had happened to Stella on that fateful night a year ago.

They hurried back and slid back into the water, making their way across to the other side. Chloe noticed something however which worried her.

"It's getting deeper."

Max cringed. "Yeah, uhm..."

She was now up to her chin but pushed on, a little further ahead, Chloe spoke again, her words a relief to her in the frigid water.

"Okay, okay, hey it's sloping up again, we're gonna make it."

Relief flooded her but she replied in desperation. "Oh my god, don't jinx it!"

Finally however, they made it to the other side and climbed out, much to their relief. Quickly gathering themselves they approached the metal door at the other end of the ledge. They attempted to open the door when suddenly it simply burst open, they reacted in surprise as water gushed from the door, amongst the water however, shocking them both and making Max scream was a decomposing head.

"Jesus, she...Jee..." Chloe stammered.

They slid through the door, suddenly dreading what they were going to find. Inside, in varying states of decay, hanging from the ceiling on meat hooks, were bodies, one of them they recognized right away as Nathan, even without his head. What neither of them saw was that in the water, watching them intently, was a Wendigo.

Still reeling from their discovery of the bodies Chloe was relieved to find a door into another area.

"Through here, quick." She said.

Max followed and they both exited, only to stop dead. They were now in a large cave like area, it was mostly bland, except for one thing which drew their attention. The recent dead body in the middle of the area. They approached cautiously.

"Wearing the same clothes...urgh, head's been crushed..." Chloe muttered. "But I'm sure it's..."

Max nodded. "It's Jefferson."

They shared an uneasy look; they still needed to find the key for the cable car.

Finally Chloe shook her head. "Fine, fine..."

Grimacing she knelt down and began to search Jefferson's corpse until finally, she found the key.

"Got it, oh thank God." She muttered. "Hella nasty."

"Tell me about it...Now we've gotta get back."

They both stood quietly, considering that, wondering. They certainly didn't want to go through that death chamber and the water again. Even after that it'd be tricky getting back, but then Max saw something, a shaft of light.

"Hey, over here, look." She said, leading Chloe to it. "Natural light, that means there's a direct way out."

Chloe sighed. "We've gotta climb that Max, are you..."

Max replied quickly. "I've already climbed a large cliff, besides, I don't think we...wanna go the other way and we can't split up."

"Fair enough; don't worry, I've got your back. Let's go."

With that they both found a way up and began their climb, desperate to escape and get back to the others in hopes of finally escaping the nightmare.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Chapter 27

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 27 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well true, but Chloe was there (Shark babies eat their siblings in the womb, maybe that's why I'm an only child). Yup, both very true points, now we can only wait an see what happens next :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, and yeah, well, do remember Chloe's comments about sharks when looking at Mr. Sharkey.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Drew grunted as he climbed over the metal fence which had been partially blocking his path.

' _Fuck, how long have I been down here?'_ He wondered to himself. _'Shit, everything's messed up, can't find my way...Victoria...Victoria.'_

He prayed for some miracle, for Victoria to be alive, that the fall hadn't killed her. Looking around he found himself near a table upon which was a lantern and a lighter. He smiled at the chance to finally have some light and quickly picked up the lighter, opened the lantern and lit it. Satisfied he put the lighter down, picked up the lantern and turned. Just in time to see a figure swinging a shovel at him.

Acting on instinct he made a grab for the shovel, trying to arrest its momentum, only for it to snap in two. The figure let out a terrified scream, a terrified feminine scream, that he recognized. His eyes widened as the light of his lantern revealed the figure to be a very familiar blonde girl; but she looked drastically different, she was covered in blood, with massive scars across her face and what little of her chest was exposed, there appeared to even be a small gouge in her cheek, most certainly caused by claws.

She was wearing a ratty old miners coat and boots, leaving her legs bare, and bloody, it was clear from her uncontrollable shivering she didn't have much else on underneath. Her paleness only emphasized the blood even more, her eyes were completely surrounded by dark shadow and were puffy.

Even like this, he still knew exactly who she was.

But he had to be sure. "Whoa, Rachel, is that you?"

She whimpered a little but nodded, it seemed even the smallest motion was hurting her.

"Jesus Rachel, what the hell happened to you?" He queried in disbelief. "How the fuck are you still alive?"

"Yeah..." She wheezed, the only answer she could give.

It seemed even she didn't know how she survived whatever had happened to her.

"How did you end up here?" He asked worriedly.

Rachel shook her head, her voice hoarse. "Chloe and I were...we were, messing around and, and...then it was, we..."

"What?"

"I don't-I don't know..." She almost whimpered. "I was by the window and there was all this glass and, it was in the snow and then, it was...moving so fast...fuck."

She shook her head again, almost feeling tears welling up in her eyes once more.

She did her best to compose herself and finish her statement. "And then, I was, I was down here."

"Jesus." Drew whispered.

Rachel grimaced as a fresh wave of pain assaulted her. "Oh God..."

"Can you move?" Drew asked worriedly, looking around.

They could both hear the unearthly shrieks around them and the sound of something skittering across rock.

She nodded slowly, her voice weak as she replied. "Yes."

Drew took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, come on Rachel."

She followed as he began to lead her away, hopefully to safety.

As they walked something caught his eye, he approached and was startled by what he saw, a mining elevator, in ruins, with rocks around it, apparently caved in. He mentioned it to Rachel.

Her response startled him. "That was me...I fell, through that roof."

He turned to her amazed. "You fell this far? Jesus, that makes two of us."

"What?" She gasped, her turn to be startled.

"I fell off a goddamned fire tower down here." He explained.

Rachel let out a short gasp, before breathlessly replying. "You're kidding me."

Drew shook his head before they decided to press on and so they made their way down the only path available now, a tunnel by some rail tracks and tool stands. They  
walked in silence, except for Rachel' laboured breathing as they turned and made their way down another tunnel; this one mostly bare rock, until they reached some wooden walls. Suddenly they heard the screech again, this time louder, it was closer.

"Huh?" Drew gasped.

Rachel looked around, desperate. "Fuck."

Drew began to move quickly. "R-Rachel?!"

He looked over his shoulder; she was following but not quickly, she was stumbling, she couldn't run, the pain was too much. He stopped around looked around, he could keep running, or he could take cover behind a gap in the wooden wall.

"Which way?" He muttered.

Rachel' whimper of pain decided for him.

He knew she couldn't keep up if he ran; but he was damned if he was going to leave her behind to be killed by whatever was chasing them.

"Alright." He said at last. "Come on, Rachel."

She followed him into the gap behind the wall and they pressed themselves up against it, Drew gently motioned for Rachel to stay quiet and she did her best, screwing her eyes shut against the agony ricocheting through her body. They could hear the skittering and screeching behind them, and the ragged breathing of the creature, then it began to fade as it moved away. Suddenly Rachel felt dizzy and began to stumble, acting quickly Drew caught her, making her cry out.

"Jeez..." He whispered, looking around, nothing had heard them. "Does this hurt?"

Rachel's only response was choked. "Oh God..."

"Alright, alright..." He said gently, letting her go once she could stand.

He gently guided her out and they began to move down the tunnel, a lot more wary now. Drew quickened his pace slightly, but not to a run. Rachel was still able to just about keep up.

"Let's go, we gotta do this, get out of here." He told her. "Come on, come on, come on, come on."

Urged on by Drew, Rachel followed as quickly as she could.

As they turned another corner they heard the screeching again.

"Rachel!" He cried out in a panic. "Rachel come on."

Looking back he could see the creature leaping around the corner, behind them. He then stopped, as did Rachel, the path split, they could go left and continue, or he could try and break through the wooden boards to his right, where he could see light filtering in. He knew Rachel couldn't make it down the long path to the left, not with that thing so close behind. So he barged through the boards, breaking them.

"Whoa!" He cried as he nearly overbalanced, almost falling off the cliff.

They were outside now, the snow falling down. Seeing a ledge to their right as Rachel joined him, he moved carefully over to it, with Rachel right behind him.

"Ugh..." She groaned as she felt the cold immediately bite into her bare legs, turning them almost numb. "Oh my god...Okaay..."

She edged up next to Drew and they stopped, staying as still as they dared. The creature leapt out and looked around, growling; but didn't seem to see them, it finally turned and leapt back into the depths of the mines. Drew let out a breath of relief, Rachel slumped against the rock wall behind her, letting out a dry sob. They both looked up in relief at the rising sun and heard the blessed sound of approaching helicopters.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Chapter 28

**Dawn of Nightmares**

Chapter 28 of my crossover story, the final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, nearly :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and well, I'm afraid we won't exactly be seeing that, but, well...read on.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Yup, they've made it; LOL nice one :) Now for the finale.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Gritting her teeth, Max clambered up until she reached a ledge large enough to stand on. Chloe stood by her and nodded, before climbing up. Max prepared to follow. She bent over, hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. Recovering she stood and looked upwards, biting her lip.

' _Nearly there...just this...last wall, then I'm up.'_ She told herself as she examined the final portion of wall she was yet to climb.

She knew she couldn't delay any further; she had to get a move on. So, taking a risk she jumped to grab one of the higher rocks, she caught it, was able to catch her foot in a niche and then was able to grab another rock higher up and pulled herself upwards. Looking around she spotted an overhanging rock above her head. Chloe looked back, worried, but Max nodded.

Tensing her muscles she launched herself up again, grabbing onto it, she hauled herself upwards until she had a good grip on the surface of the wall, her feet now also secure, with one on top of the overhang.

"Ugh..." She grunted with the effort. "Come on."

She looked up, she was very nearly at the top; just a little further and she would be at the surface. She climbed around, grabbing a nearby branch, set her foot properly and then grabbed the ledge above, she hauled herself up and then, panting, breathless, she stood, up in the surface, in the forest again, the snow falling around her. Chloe had also pulled herself up and also stood, gasping for breath. She nodded to Max who was shivering as she blew on her hands, trying to warm them up.

She shook her head. _'Pity these clothes weren't suitable for this kind of weather; still; just have to bear it, nearly there.'_

They knew the way back now, they could see the lodge in the distance and, closer by, the shed.

They immediately began walking; standing still wouldn't help them here, they'd just freeze.

' _Although if a Wendigo comes along, it'll be my best defence...Freezing to death.'_ Max thought with a touch of dark humour. _'Don't think they'd like a Max popsicle.'_

They reached a brief divergence in the path, but both seemed to lead the Maxe way, so they choose the right path and followed it. When they finally met they stopped.

"Oh man..." Max groaned.

They was at a lake, she'd have to wade across. Just when Max thought she was done with that, just when she had finally dried off. Shaking her head she dropped down into the lake and shrieked from the cold that instantly bit into her skin, soaking her clothes. Chloe did the Maxe but merely grimaced. Max cringed and forced herself onwards, wading through the water towards the other end, when suddenly she heard a loud noise. She paused and looked around, but nothing happened.

' _Oh please don't say I'm getting paranoid now.'_ She thought worriedly.

Composing herself she continued until she and Chloe reached the other end and climbed out. Shivering uncontrollably, they moved onwards, Max wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't dare stop until she reached a high ledge, she saw only one way down. Taking a deep breath she began to slide down, but lost control.

"Whoa..." She cried out. "Oh shit!"

She grunted in pain as she reached the bottom, only to fall hard on the ground, on her stomach. Chloe had slid down too, only her landing was a little more graceful.

Groaning she pushed herself upwards, she had to keep moving. Their walk was interrupted by the screech of a Wendigo, loud, as if it was nearby. Instantly panic seized them, they was so close, they was at the shed.

She quickly made up her mind. _'Crap, gotta take the risk.'_

Chloe nodded and they immediately took off running, going straight for the lodge. Max looked over her shoulder desperately, fearful of pursuit. Looking forwards again, she barely had any time to react before ducking under the tree log.

"Shit!" She cried at her close call.

They quickly stopped, scoping out the area. They couldn't hear any more signs of pursuit, but they still had to get to the lodge, quickly. They continued to run, jumping down the next ledge and over a broken jar in the path. The lodge was within sight now; Max ran up the stairs onto the porch and made straight for the door. But it was locked, she couldn't open it.

"HEY! HEY! COME ON OPEN UP!" She cried out in a panic. "GUYS COME ON ARE YOU IN THERE? LET ME IN!"

Chloe shook her head. "We don't have time Max."

Max looked around, there was no other way around it. She quickly picked up a rock from the ground and used it to smash one of the glass panes in the door. Through it she was able to reach in and unlock the door. She and Chloe quickly entered the lodge, stopping to catch their breath.

Once they did so, Max sighed.

"What now?"

We should...probably check the basement." Chloe replied.

Max agreed and acting automatically, flipped the lights on, but Chloe quickly turned them back off, shaking her head. Max quietly agreed and, after a brief discussion, they began making their way down to the basement, checking for the others.

"How do you rate our chances of survival?" Max asked nervously.

Chloe sighed. "I'm trying not to think about it."

It was then they heard the screams. The door to the basement was open and they could see the others, Warren in the lead, running towards them.

"GET OUTTA HERE, GO, GO, GO!" He cried out.

He quickly ran past them, Kate and Victoria were approaching rapidly too.

"GO, RUN!" Kate screamed.

At the same time, Victoria yelled out. "GO, GO, WE GOTTA GO!"

Kate let out a yelp as Victoria suddenly pushed her aside, knocking her into the wall and making her stumble. She quickly recovered however and ran out, just as the two Wendigos appeared and began approaching the door.

"Max..." Chloe called warning. "Run...RUN!"

She turned and ran, Max however quickly darted forwards and pulled the door shut, locking it. She heard the thumping as the Wendigos began striking at it. She just prayed it would buy them some time as she ran after the others.

As she reached the top of the stairs she stopped dead; the others were already standing, rigid and terrified.

"Don't...move..." Chloe whispered to her. "Don't fucking move a muscle."

Max had no intentions of moving. For there, hanging from the large chandelier decoration in the middle of the great room, was a Wendigo, one that looked just like the one Victoria described chased her in the mines. Max did her best not to move, no easy task after her trip through the icy lake. The Wendigo snarled and partially turned. It was then Max's sharp eyes caught it, she heard Chloe gasp and knew he had seen it too. She had been right all along, for there, on the Wendigo's right shoulder, was a birth mark, one that they had both seen once, by accident, but knew it had only been seen on one person known to them.

' _Stella...'_

Just then they heard the skittering and went tense all over again, the other two Wendigo were now here. Wendigo Stella saw their movements and growled. As one of the Wendigo leapt somewhere out of sight, the other approached the middle of the room, just as Stella leapt down and immediately tackled it. Soon the two were struggling for dominance and Max quickly glanced around, Chloe was a few feet to her right, the others were further away, near the door, but spaced out, there was no way they could all make it out together, not like this.

Suddenly the Wendigo screeched as Stella threw it into the stairs, breaking them and then against the fireplace. Chloe's eyes widened when she saw the damage, and also a chance. The Wendigo recovered and climbed the wall, Stella quickly followed, both of them screeching and snapping at each other. Chloe's eyes were fixed on the broken gas pipe however, leaking gas into the room, she remembered the information about the Wendigos fatal weakness being fire. Right now, killing them was the only option left. It wouldn't be easy, they'd need someone to ignite the gas and whoever did it would more than likely be incinerated too. Looking around she spotted a bare light bulb, if they could just break it, they'd have the means to make a spark. The light switch was right by the door.

' _It's crazy but...but it's doable...'_ She told herself.

Glancing at Max, she saw she had been following the same line of thought; she nodded in agreement, they had a plan, now they just needed to put it into action.

The Wendigos resumed their fight until Stella threw the Wendigo she had been attacking away. The Wendigo that had disappeared from sight returned, leaping at her as she responded in kind. Both of them collided in mid air, fell to the ground and soon Stella recovered. Seizing the other Wendigo by the head she smashed him repeatedly into the ground before simply pulling his head off. Throughout this, Chloe had been slowly edging her way towards the light bulb. Meanwhile, Max stepped back, shocked and awed by the raw display of power, and terrified by it. She knew, if Stella, or any of the other Wendigos got a hold of her, or any of the others, it was over for them. There would be no wriggling free, no last minute reprieve, just a quick, messy and extremely painful death.

*CREAK*

Max froze as she stepped on the floorboard. _'Crap.'_

She immediately went still as Stella turned to her and screeched. Max remained as still as possible, no easy task due to her recent cold swim, her muscles were aching to shiver, but she couldn't afford to. She resisted and resisted while Stella stalked towards her, snarling. Chloe took advantage of this moment to reach the light bulb and, grunting with effort, squeezed it until it broke. The sound made Stella screech again and spin around. Max looked over desperately to where the others were.

They were too spaced out, they couldn't all escape at once; the lodge was still filling with gas; the explosion would be dangerous enough without the rest of the group being in danger. Warren was nearest the door and, at the moment, had the best chance. Catching his eye she nodded and, taking the hint, he quickly darted for the door, making it out of the lodge and to safety she hoped.

' _Just gotta, find a way to keep Stella distracted...so Victoria and Kate can escape, then it's just me and Chloe...and our plan.'_ She told herself.

Chloe cringed as she looked back from where she had broken the light bulb, thus readying it. Stella was approaching her, she had turned her attention to her. Max thought frantically, she had to act, before it was too late. With the light bulb broken they only needed to flick the switch and the building would explode. But she couldn't do that yet, not with three of her friends still inside, they'd be incinerated in the blast. She wasn't even sure she had a chance to survive it; much less anyone else.

She saw Stella closing in on Chloe. _'Got to do something, now...distract her, anything.'_

She knew it was risky, it would allow more gas to fill the room, the explosion would be larger possibly; but that was a risk she had to take.

She could only see one option, she had to get the Wendigo's attention back on herself.

"HEY!" She cried out, as loud as she could.

With another screech Stella turned and stalked towards Max, she did her utmost to stay still, despite the chill that seeped through her skin. She also prayed the gas interfered with the Wendigo's sense of smell; it would be a bonus if it did. Out the corner of her eye she saw Victoria making her escape, now she just had to get Kate and Chloe to safety. Unfortunately, at that moment, Kate's foot made contact with another creaking floorboard. Stella turned and began to walk in Kate's direction. Acting purely on instinct, Max reacted, running to nearby pillar and pressing herself against it, making as much noise as possible.

' _C'mon, c'mon, leave Kate and look for me, c'mon.'_ She found herself desperately thinking.

The things she did for her friends truly surprised her time to time. She heard the footsteps and felt the Wendigo's breath as it drew up alongside her. As it turned away, Max glanced out from behind the pillar and just saw Kate exiting. She was almost there now. She darted to another section of the wall and hid, Stella turned again and drew closer, closer than ever before, her face mere inches from the side of Max's. Max screwed her eyes shut tight, staying as rigid as she could despite the overwhelming desire to shiver; despite the rancid breath of the Wendigo as it screamed right in her ear. Despite everything; she remained where she was. Stella turned away and began to edge further into the room. Glancing out Max saw Chloe right by the door; she nodded to her and she slowly, hesitantly, exited. Now it was her turn.

Taking a deep breath she did the only thing she could, she ran straight for the light switch; she heard the screeching and knew that other Wendigo was chasing her. Desperation pumped massive amounts of adrenaline through her veins, she ran faster, everything pounding through her body, the beast behind her screeched louder. She didn't dare look, but she caught a flicker of movement out the corner of her eye, where Stella had been and then heard the fighting, Stella had attacked the other Wendigo.

' _Now or never!'_

With a yell she leapt forwards, hitting the light switch and propelling herself out the door. The explosion was deafening and made her grunt as the force of it hit her, causing her to be thrown back. Inside the Wendigos were incinerated. Outside, Max groaned and slowly picked herself up from where she had landed in the snow. Chloe slowly stood too, Kate and Warren were seated nearby, Victoria standing just behind them. They stood, watching the lodge burn in silence; as the sun rose, bringing daylight at last and with it, the sound of helicopters approaching.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
